la gatita fantastica
by michelle-guzman
Summary: una hermosa chica con apariencia de gato cambiara la vida de Yuuki haciéndole sentir por primera vez el sentimiento de "amor", pero ella esconde dentro de si el poder mas grande ,MAL SUMMARY! Advertencia: Lemon ( era de esperarse de mi XD) TokixOc , YukihinaxOc.
1. Chapter 1

**_Queria hacer este fic hace tiempo *O* y al fin lo eh publicado , espero que les guste.!_**

**_Advertencia: Lemon (escenas sexuales)  
_**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de ode Breaker no me pertenecen , pertenecen a sus autores que no se como se llaman ._._**

**_PASEN Y LEAN~!_**

* * *

.-Nyan nyan nyan nyamaru , el es amigo de todos , el apacible campeon de los gatitos~.- cantaba Yuuki caminando junto a Ogami y Sakura.

-...etto...Yuuki-kun ya has repetido esa cansion 100 veces ._.UU .- dijo Sakura .

importa , si se divierte dejalo cantar .- dijo Ogami sonriendo. sorprendentemente , una sombra increíblemente veloz , robo un muneco de Nyanmaru que cargaba Yuuki , quien se sorprendio pero se enojo y la sombra se alejaba a increíble velocidad saltando por las casas.

MI NYAMARU!.- grito el enojado , Yuuki uso su poder de sonido para ir rápidamente tras la sombra.

-. espera Yuuki-kun! .- dijo Sakura pero Yuuki ya habia ido las la misteriosa sombra que daba increíbles saltos y maniobras en el aire. pero el poder sonico de Yuuki era muy fuerte por lo que logro alcanzarla.

!.- Yuuki pudo agarrar el pie de la "sombra" , pero como la "sombra" era fuerza dio una patada . pero Yuuki no la solto y ambos cayeron hacia un cayejon levantando una cortina de humo. cuando esta se fue desvaneciendo , Yuuki estaba encima de la "sombra".

Yuuki puso ver el verdadero aspecto de la sombra, era una chica de cabello rosa pastel muy largo que en la parte inferior del cabello se dividia en dos , los cuales estaban sostenidos por unos aros de oro que de ellos colgaban unas perlitas rojas, tenia hermosos ojos rojizos , un hermoso rostro niveo , con mejillas rosadas y piel pálida labios rosados , tenia enormes pechos , cintura bastante fina , caderas anchas y piernas largas , realmente hermosa con un aspecto sensual pero bastante tierno y adorable . Pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion a Yuuki , es que la chica tenia dos orejas de gato del color de su cabello , y una cola de gato afelpado del mismo color . los cuales se movian .

-...devuelmeme a mi Nyanmaru...-dijo el molesto , la chica se levanto un poco y saco al muñeco pero lo abrazo y nego con la cabeza haciendo tiernos pucheros infantiles .

-. devuélvemelo!...- dijo este agarrando e peluche e intentando quitarselo por la fuerza.

-. n-no! tengo ordenes de quitartelo! .- dijo la suave y aguda voz de la chica reteniendo al peluche entre sus pechos con sus brazos.

-. Tsk si no me lo das! .- dijo el abriendo su boca y creando una honda sonica dirijido hacia la chica. La chica lo miro sorprendida y luego miro hacia arriba , y de la nada se creo una explosion y muchas rocas y barillas caian directo a ellos , pero como Yuuki estaba encima de ella , el recibiria el impacto.

!.- grito la chica agarrando a Yuuki del brazo , , despues de unos segundos , Yuuki abrio los ojos lentamente , y luego estos se abrieron de par en par , al ver que la chica estaba sosteniendo con su cuerpo las enormes rocas y cemento, para protejerlo,y lo peor , una barilla la habia atravesado, y su herida sangraba , pero ella...estaba sonriendo , se una forma muy amable. Yuuki sintio su corazon estremecerse.

esa misma escena ya habia pasado antes , antes , con su mejor amigo Makoto .

-...gracias a dios...que estas bien...-dijo ella suavemente con una linda sonrisa ,Yuuki se habia quedado sin palabras , abrio su boca para decir algo, pero ne salian las palabras.

-...M...a...k..o...t...o...-susurro el recordando la escena , la chica volvio a sonreir y retiro las piedras de un empujon.

-...no me llamo Makoto .- sonrio ella inocentemente .-...yo soy...Nina...- sonrio ella , paso la mano por su costado y retiro la barilla , el cual le dolio tanto que gimio. pero logro retirarla y su herida sangro mas.

-...por que...me protejiste?...-pregunto Yuuki con el rostro sombrio .

-...por que...seguramente , eres un amigo que aun no eh conosido! .- dijo ella alegremente, Yuuki la miro fijamente , y sintio algo raro en su pecho , era...algo calido..

-...esto...gome...toma...-dijo ella dandole el peluche .- lamento habertelo robado , pero tenia ordenes .- dijo y antes de darselo saco un objeto que estaba dentro del peluche ,el cual Yuuki lo recibio levantandose levemente , el cual por accidente dejo ver su codigo de barras que tenia en el pecho , la chica se sorprendio,y uso su dedo indice el cual toco el pecho de Yuuki , quien sintio un estremecimiento en su cuerpo por la suavidad de la piel de la chica.

-...que estas...haciendo?...-pregunto el, Nina parpadeo un par de veces.

-...tu..eres un Code Breaker?...-pregunto ella mirandolo fijamente.

-...si...como sabes de los Code Breaker?...-pregunto el , y ella sonrio.

que yo tambien soy una Code Breaker! mira! .- dijo sonriendo , y se dio la vuelta , se hizo aun lado sus cabellos y se alzo el vestido blanco que traia, tan alto que se veia un codigo de barras en la parte superior de la espalda de Nina, Yuuki la miro con sorpresa, pero se sintio mal al ver la herida . nina se acomodo el vestido de nuevo -.

-...eres...un. codigo de barras?...-dijo el sorprendido y Nina asintio pero volteo el rostro con una mirada triste.-...pero...soy un frecaso , dijo moviendo su cabello mostrandole una "X" en su nuca , Yuuki se sorprendio.

-...espera...que hace una "X" fuera de "Eden"?..-pregunto el un poco sorprendido, .-...onee-chan es un codigo de barras exitosa , es una genio ,a si que para trabajar con ...esa persona...pidio que me dejaran ir con ella...aahhh por que le estoy contando esto a un hombre , onee-chan me matara!...-dijo ella haciendo lindos pucheros y poniendo su mano en su boca.

Nina hizo una mueca de dolor tocandose la herida que comenzo a sangra de nuevo.

-...Etto...cual es tu nombre?...-pregunto ella con dificultad y el la miro .-..code :03 Tempouin Yuuki...-dijo el .

-...un superior , entonces sempai?.- dijo ella sonriendo .- solo llamame Yuuki .- dijo con una carita graciosa .

-...esto...Y-Yuuki...puedo pedirte un favor?...-pregunto ella con dolor y Yuuki asintio con la cabeza. -...m-me podrias prestar un poco de tu energia?...-pregunto ella cayendendo de rodillas muy cerca de Yuuki. -...mi energia?...-

-...s-solo es un poco...puedes?...-pregunto ella con una mirada de cachorrito , Yuuki no podia negarsele y no sabia por que.-...si...- contesto Yuuki y Nina sonrio. -. gracias!.- en ese momento , Nina se sonrojo y tomo a Yuuki del rostro , y se acerco , y beso los labios del Code:03 con timidez y delicadeza, Yuuki abrio los ojos sorprendido y en sus mejillas se mostro un leve sonrojo , Yuuki sentia que su corazón latia mas rapido de lo normal , a pesar de que era un genio , nunca habia experimentado tal situación, Nina empezó a brillar levemente con un resplandor rojizo (por la energia de Yuuki) , la herida de Nina desaparecio , sus labios de separaron lentamente, Yuuki miraba a Nina sorprendido , Nina bajo la mirada muy sonrojada.

-...l-lo siento...p-pero es la unica forma que tengo para recibir energia de otro code breaker...onee-sama dijo que era la unica forma de que obtendria energia...eres el primero con quien pruebo esa teoria...-dijo ella sonriendo.

-...esta bien...-dijo el .- por cierto...-adquirio el y agarro las orejas de gato de Nina .- son reales?...por que las tienes sin que tu poder se acabe? .- pregunto el con una cara graciosa mientras masajeaba las orejas de la chica y ella ronroneo .

-. n-no lo se...p.-pero ...n-nyaaa n-no hagas eso~ .- decia con una sonrisita mientras movia su cola felizmente y con su cabeza acaricio el pecho de Yuuki como una tierna gatita y se separo de golpe .- jejeje gomen .- rio ella y Yuuki sonrio levemente y el celular de la chica sonó y ella contesto alejando el celular de su rostro con una cara asustada y tapandose una oreja.

QUE DEMONIOS HACES! TRAE TU ENORME TRASERO AQUI EN ESTE MOMENTO! .- dijo una voz femenina muy alterada mientras salian unos rayitos al estilo anime del celular , Yuuki miraba la situacion con una cara de pereza.

-...s-si onee-sama no me mates por favor QwQ.- suplico la chica con unas lagrimitas.

VEN RAPIDO!.- dijo la hermana mayor de Nina y colgo , Nina suspiro cansada.

-...lo siento pero debo irme...-dijo ella y Yuuki la miro .- si...-respondio el , y Nina antes de irse le dio un beso rapido en la mejillla .- espero verte en otra Yuuki espero poder luchar contra a ti algun dia y saber que tan fuerte eres! .- dijo ella sonriendo y salto por los muros y se fue Yuuki solo la miraba mientras se iba,tomo su peluche y fue hacia Ogami y Sakura.

-...Yuuki-kun que paso?! .- pregunto Sakura y Yuuki mostro a Nyanmaru (peluche) .- lo recupere~...- dijo el .

-.y quien fue que te lo robo? .- preguno Sakura y Yuuki ladeo un poco la cabeza.

-...se llamaba Nina...es una chica bastante rara...que me robo a Nyanmaru ...y me beso...-dijo el como si nada y Sakura se sonrojo y Ogami sonrio.

-. t-te beso? O/O.- pregunto Sakura sorprendida

...y tambien es una Code Breaker ...pero...ella es un codigo de barras fallido...-dijo el con cierta seriedad , Ogami dejo la sonrisa.

-...que hace una "X" al aire libre?...-susurro Ogami y Yuuki alzo los hombros .

-...no lo se...bueno...me voy...adios...-sijo Yuuki y empezo a caminar y se fue.

* * *

Nina se encontro con una mujer muy parecida a ella , pero encambio tenia el cabello morado rosado y era mas alta, era su hermana mayor.

-...onee-sama...-susurro ella con timidez.

, sabes que no puedes andar libremente...-dijo su hermana con seriedad y Nina mostro una cara de dolor y triztesa.

-...no quiero estar apaartada del mundo...-dijo ella volteando el rostro.-...ademas...hoy...cuando conosi al Code:03...yo...hice un..._trato_...-

HAS DICHO? LE HAS DADO TU PRIMER BESO? , ESTAS LOCA! , AHORA ESTAS ATADA A EL!-grito su hermana enojada.

-...hermana Nel...yo...creo...que Yuuki Tenpouin...podria ser mi propietario...indicado...-dijo ella mirandola .

! LOS HOMBRES SON CRUELES Y MALVADOS , SEAN CODE BREAKERS O NO , ESO NO CAMBIA , TIENES QUE ROMPER ESE TRATO!.- dijo ella y Nina nego.

-...Onee-sama...por favor...dejame intentar con Yuuki...quiero saber si el es el indicado...-dijo ella y Nel suspiro.

-...esta bien...te dare una oportunidad , tienes dos semanas para averiguar si es el indicado , y si no lo es, rompreras el trato...entendiste?.- dijo su hermana y Nina asintio .- Si! gracias Onee-sama!.-dijo y se fue.

-...solo espero que si sea el indicado...Nina...-susurro Nel cerrando los ojos.

* * *

**en la noche.**

Yuuki estaba sentado en un sillon mirando la luna dentro de la mansion de Yuuki (donde ahora se estaban quedando ) , el paso sus dedos por sus labios , recordando el beso y sintio de nuevo esa sensacion en el pecho , este paso su mano en su pecho apretandolo levemente.

-..."_por que me senti raro cuando me beso?...y cuando lo recuerdo es igual..."...-_penso el con una intriga.

-.._...Yuuki..._-Yuuki oyo la hermosa voz de Nina de por afuera, a si que inmediatamebte se levanto y abrio la ventana. y en un arbol no muy lejos de hay estaba Nina sentaba con las piernas recojidas abrazandose asi misma con los ojos cerrados.

Yuuki salto de la ventana y se dirigio hacia ella.

Yuuki la miro atentamente subido en el arbol muy cerca de ella, Nina tenia un rostro de inocencia , pureza y mas que todo , belleza, Yuuki no podia dejar de mirarla, Yuuki curiosamente paso su dedo indice recorriendo el labio inferior de Nina subiendo al superior.

.-...son muy suaves...-susurro Yuuki volviendo a sentir la misma sensación que antes , a causa del contacto Nina abrio levemente los labios pero sin despertarse , Yuuki alejo su dedo creyendo que despertaría , pero no paso a si que volvio a tocar los rosados labios de la chica, pero esta vez,por mas curiosidad e ingenuidad , Yuuki metio la punta de su dedo en la boca de Nina , quien accidentalmente lamio el dedo de Yuuki , provocando que Yuuki sintiera un estremecimiento en su cuerpo y que esa sensación se volviera mas intenta , pero eso se acabo cuando por accidente Nina mordio el dedo de Yuuki , quien se quejo y saco su dedo rápidamente sacudiéndolo de una manera muy graciosa ya que le dolio con una venita en la cabeza (igualito como cuando se enfada XD ).

pero apesar de eso , Yuuki no podia enfadarse con ella , Nina desperto y vio a Yuuki muy cerca de ella..

-.!KYA!.- grito ella y se cayo del arbol pero Yuuki aparecio detras de ella amortiguando su caida.

-...Y-Yuuki?..-susurro ella levantandose.- lo siento debo ser muy pesada QwQ!.- se disculpo ella con unas lagrimitas el estilo anime.

-. no importa...que haces afuera de mi casa?...-pregunto el y Nina miro a su alrededor y vio la mansion.- ESA ES TU CASA!? .- pregunto con los ojos exaltados y se levanto de golpe.-...y-yo lamento invadir tu propiedad...m-me voy!..-dijo e iba a correr para irse pero Yuuki la tomo de la mano deteniendola.

-...eh?...Yuuki?...-Yuuki la miro .- puedes quedarte esta noche si quieres...ademas los chicos querían saber quien me robo a mi nyanmaru .- dijo con una carita de pereza .-. si! me quedare...y ademas...Soy una ladrona QwQ...-dijo desanimada Nina y Yuuki asintio.

* * *

chicooos~ .- hablo Yuuki pasando con Ninu , Toki estaba en la sala leyendo un libro. Rui estaba preparando la cena, Ogami estaba sentado en un sofa, Sakura estaba en una habitación paseando.

que belleza que linda , quien es? .- pregunto Tori mirando a Nina.

fue la que me robo a Nyanmaru.- dijo con una carita chibi muy graciosa , Nina lloro al estilo anime.

-. QwQ hasta cuando seguiras recordandome eso! .- dijo ella cayendo de rodillas.

-. gomen .- dijo Yuuki

nombre es Nina un gusto! .- dijo sonriendo , Sakura bajo y miro a Nino , en especial por las orejas y la cola.

-...una gatita? .- hablo Sakura mirandola de cerca .- hola! .- saludo Nina.

-. hola belleza soy Toki Fujiwara .- dijo el coqueteandole tomandola de la mano , Ninu. ladeo la cabeza sonriendo. A Yuuki le broto una venita roja de enfado. cosa que se sorprendio por sentirse asi.

-..."_por que molesta?...me esa me esta pasando?..."_..-Penso Yuuki sorprendido de si mismo.

* * *

_**ahh es la primera vez que hago un fic de code breaker QwQ espero que haya quedado bien**_

_**QUE LE SUCEDE A YUUKI? O_O! lo sabran en el proximo capI XD **_

_**No olviden los Reviews~**_

_**Matta-ne**_


	2. Chapter 2

-..."_por que molesta?...me esa me esta pasando?..."_..-Penso Yuuki sorprendido de si mismo.

quien es ella? .- pregunto Rui con un mandil de cosina.

-. soy Nina! .- dijo ella sonriendo moviendo su cola , a lo que Rui le parecio muy encantadora y tierna .

-...que linda , tienes cola y orejas de gato? .- dijo ella agarrando la cola de Ninu con un poco de fuerza.

!~ .- a lo que Nina gimio fuertemente exaltada y se escondió tras Yuuki .- n-no hagas eso...n-no podre soportarlo .- dijo ella sonrojada con una mirada muy tierna , Toki le chorreo un poco de sangre por la nariz con cara de chibi y sonrojado.

-. que sucede?.- pregunto Yuuki mirando a Nina detras de el.

-...n-no me gustan que toquen mi cola...se siente muy raro...-declaro ella con timidez y sonrojo de una forma muy tierna.

siento mucho .- se disculpo Rui y Nina sonrio .- esta bien!.-

-.y que hacen aqui para divertirse? .- pregunto Nina ladeando la cabeza y saliendo de detras de Yuuki y poniendose en cunclillas pero con las piernas cerradas.

-...divertirnos?...-dijo Sakura poniendo su mano en su menton en forma de pensadora y se le prendio el foco.

-. jugemos un juego! .- dijo Sakura sacando una caja de juegos y poniéndola en la mesa y Nina se sento delante de Sakura. -. yo tambien hai hai hai! .- dijo Nina alzando la mano de una manera graciosa.

-. se ve interesante yo tambien! .- dijo Rui sentandose en el lado este de la mesa.

un jugador , Yuuki juega con nosotras .- dijo Sakura y Yuuki se sento..-si...-.

empezaron con juego de cartas.

-. eh visto a onee-chan jugar esto .- dijo Nina mirando su baraja. .- y se apuesta algo! .- dijo ella .

apuesta? .- pregunto Sakura.

ropa! .- dijo Nina sonriendo y Toki Rui y Sakura se sonrojaron. -. R-ROPA!.- y Nina rio.

Onee-chan siempre deja desnudos a sus contrincantes aunque siempre son mujeres...y luego...-dijo ella cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos y recordando.

-. y-y luego? .- pregunto Toki sonrojado .

-. luego ella cierra la puerta dejandome atras y se escuchan cosas como _ nooo no toques aqui~ ahhh duele! ahhh que siente bien~~ .-_ dijo imitando las voces -. realmente no entiendo por que gritaban si era un juego .- dijo Nina ladeandola cabeza.

Toki estaba sonrojado con los ojos exaltados la igual que Sakura. .-ELLA ES DEMASIADO INOCENTE!.- dijerom ambos sorprendidos con los ojos saltones.

empezamos!.- dijo Nina alzando la mano .- la apuesta es , como hace Onee-sama , ROPA! .- dijo ella, Sakura y Rui tragaron saliva

-...entonces no voy a perder! .- dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo mientras que Yuuki solo las miraba con carita de bobo.

Rui perdio la primera ronda.

quitate la chaqueta y la blusa!.- dijo Nina y esta muy sonrojada lo hizo .- NO VOY A VOLVER A PERDER!.- declaro ella , Toki esta muy sonrojado con los ojos exaltados.

Sakura perdio la segunda ronda

la blusa!.- dijo Nina sonriendo alzando la mano , Sakura se sonrojo y respiro hondo .- AQUI VOY! .- dijo ella quitandose la blusa quedandose en sosten., Nina parpadeo y cojio los pechos de Sakura .

-. oh son lindos~ .-dijo Nina feliz .- Nina-san es tu turno! .- dijo Sakura

Nina perdio la tercera ronda.

queria ganar!..- dijo ella .- quitate el vestido .- dijo Yuuki y Nina suspiro , se levanto y lentamente retiro su vestido quedandose en unas bragas blancas , -...ups...olvide ponerme el brasier jejeje~ .-rio ella rascandose la cabeza ,Yuuki miro detenidamente al cuerpo de Nina con un leve sonrojo ,Toki casi sangra la nariz por suerte los pechos de Nina eran cubiertos por unos cuantos cabellos de ella .- COMO SE TE PUEDE OLVIDAR ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE!? .- grito Sakura con los ojos exaltados (al estilo anime).

.- son enormes! O_O! .- dijo Rui mirando los pechos de Nina y tocandolos haciendo que estos reboten bastante haciendo "Boing Boing" y Yuuki miraba impresionado.

-...hacen boing boing! .-dijo Yuuki tocando uno de los pechos de Nina y esta rio sonrojada.- aveces son un problema, son muy grandes y casi no puedo ver mis pies XD .- rio ella y Toki se puso rojo .- OE YUUKI NO LOS TOQUES ASI!.- dijo el y apareció detras de Nina .- tienes que hacerlo con suavidad~.- dijo Toki tocando los pechos con suavidad y Nina se sonrojo. Yuuki sintio una desagradable sensación en el pecho.

-..."._..sucede de nuevo...no se por que...me molesta tanto que el cuarto toque A Nina"..._- penso el con una cara de enojo , Sakura se dio cuenta del enojo de Yuuki al momento de que Toki toco a Nina , Yuuki volteo el rostro con el mismo enojo y Sakura supo inmediatamente lo que ocurria.

-..."_ no puede ser...Yuuki-kun...esta celoso por Nina-san!...eso quiere decir que...Yuuki-kun esta... enamorándose de Nina-san!"...- _penso Sakuro con una especie de tormenta anime detras de ella a si que alejo a Toki de Nina. no toques los pechos de una chica sin permiso!.- dijo Sakura , y vio que Yuuki se calmo , Yuuki sintio un alivio en su pecho cuando Sakura aparto a Toki de Nina.

-..."._are?..ya no me siento molesto...por que me sentí así?._.."...-se pregunto Yuuki parpadeando un par de veces.

turno Yuuki .- dijo Nina y el asintio y

Yuuki gano la ultima ronda.

PUEDE SER!.- dijo Nina sorprendida .- eres el primero que me gana en esto...-dijo Nina con sus orejitas agachadas y se levanto .- puedo que mas opcion queda...chicas quitense el resto de ropa...-dijo ella sonriendo y Rui y Sakura se pusieron como tomates agarrandose las bragas blancas apunto de bajárselas.

Yuuki abrio los ojos como platos .-..."_el cuarto y el sexto la veran!".- _penso Yuuki no muy feliz a si que agarro las manos de Nina que las tenia en las bragas para bajarselas.

!...-dijo Yuuki y Nina lo miro.-...Yuuki-kun?...-susurro Nina , esa accion le pareció extraña a Toki a Sakura ya que Yuuki no le importaba ver mujeres desnudas ya que no reaccionaba , era bastante inocente para eso...pero ya no...

-..._"...tal como pensaba..._".-penso Toki.

-..."._.si Yuuki no quiere que nadie mire a Nina-chan...entonces si esta enamorado de ella!"_.- pensó Sakura mirando la situación.

-...no...te lo quites...-dijo Yuuki con la mirada hacia abajo.-...esta bien...-dijo Nina sonriendo.

* * *

despues de eso jugaron otros juegos hasta cuando era muy tarde y cada quien se fue a una habitación a descanzar. Nina paseaba por la mansion y vio una cabeza de un nyanmari muy grande y la cojio con sus manos.

-...peligro...-susurro Nina y se puso el Nyanmaru en la cabeza , Yuuki pasaba y vio a Nina saltar por la ventana con su nyanmaru en la cabeza.

-...Nyanmaru...Nina...-susurro Yuuki y fue tras ella.

Nina llego a lo que parece un restaurante nocturno. ella entro rapidamente rompiendo un vidrio , habia mucha sangre y gente muerta , pero habian unos sobreviviente.

-...jooo...a si que aqui estabas...Nina-chan~.- dijo una mujer idéntica a Lilly pero tenia el cabello negro. estaba sentada encima de unos cadáveres

-...ayuda...-dijo una mujer embarazada

-...quien eres? dejalos en paz!.- ordeno Nina enojada quitandose el Nyanmaru de la cabeza y dejandolo en una mesa.

lo siento ,pero tengo ordenes de traerte de regreso a casa .- dijo la mujer sonriendo .

-. no pienso pisar otra vez ese lugar!.- dijo ella enojada .

...enserio?...-dijo ella y unos hombres sacaron a la mujer embarazada y apuntaron a la barriga.

!.- grito Nina , Yuuki escucho la voz de Nina por lo que acelero su "sonido" para llegar rapido.

, vamos juega conmigo , quiero ver ese hermoso poder...-dijo la mujer lamiendose los labios de forma erotica.

-...no...quiero...-susurro Nina y la mijer la miro seriamente .- disculpa que dijiste? , no escuche.- dijo ella.

-. no quiero jugar con una escoria como tu .- dijo Nina seriamente , la mujer hizo una mueca y luego rio como maniatica.- jajajajaj MATENLA!.- dijo la mujer para que los hombres mataran a la embarazada.

-. NO!.- grito Nina , Yuuki entro usando su sonido y rescato a la embarazada.-. Y-Yuuki?...-dijo Nina sorprendida.

-. no solo lo el...- dijo Toki fumando un cigarrillo acompañado de Sakura y Ogami.

-...que hacen todos...aqui?...-pregunto Nina sorprendida , Yuuki dejo a la embarazada en un lugar seguro.-...no lo se , yo te segui pero ellos me siguieron .- dijo Yuuki con una carita de Chibi.

-. por que me seguiste!? .-pregunto Nina con una cara igual.

-. basta de juegos Nina-Chan!.- dijo la mujer poniendose seria .- lo perdido debe regresar a su dueño..._Adan-sama_ te espera...-dijo la mujer , los chicos se sorprendieron.

-que quieres decir con eso? .- pregunto Sakura y la mujer la miro .- estaban con ella y ni sabian lo que era?.- pregunto ella.

-...Nina-chan , ahora un Code Breaker , un codigo de barras fallido , eres todo eso...pero...tu cuerpo esconde algo mas...cierto?.._.Eve-sama_...-sonrio la mujer mirando a Nina , quien hizo una mueca de ira.

-. Eve?...por que la llamas Eve?...-pregunto Sakura y la mujer rio .- jajajaja...de verdad...teneis a una valiosa joya cerca y ni se dan cuenta que tontos , ah escuchado la historia de Adan y Eva?...-pregunto ella cruzando las piernas.

-. Adan y Eva , como las primeras personas que creo Dios y vivieorn en...ah!...- Sakura abrio los ojos sorprendida .-...Eden...Garden...-dijo ella. Yuuki miro seriamente la situacion.

-...jajaja parece que te diste cuenta...Nina-chan es "Eve"...ella primero fue creada como un codigo de barras...pero...le hicieron un experimento extra .- dijo alzando su dedo indice.

-...que experimento?...-pregunto Yuuki.

-...realmente no se exactamente que le hicieron...pero ella en este momento...es Eve de Eden , ya que los fundadores de Eden , inplantaron algo muy valioso y poderoso ..."los óvulos de Eve"...por que ella es la unica mujer...en todo este asqueroso mundo...que puede llevar la prole de Adan...- dijo ella sonriendo , Nina chasqueaba los dientes con ira.

-. NO PUEDE SER , ME EXILIARON POR QUE DIJERON QUE EL PROYECTO NO SE LLEVO ACABO Y NO ERA FERTIL PARA ESE IDIOTA ADAN!.- grito Nina enojada.

-. lo se , pero ubo un error , cuando te exiliaron tenias 10 años , pero , los de Eden vieron que cuando llegaras a cumplir los 20 años , los óvulos implantados serian maduros para Adan , pero el problema es que ella no es solamente fertil para Adan , si no tambien para cualquier hombre o Breaker..por eso los de Eden temen que eso suceda .- dijo la mujer y Toki las miraba sonrojado .- cuando se convirtio este en un tema sexual? .-dijo el.

-. bueno...lo que pasa es que tu mi querida Nina , hiciste algo muy grave...-dijo la mujer levantandose.

-. algo grave? .- repitio Sakura.

-...hiciste un contraro...verdad?...con uno de los Code Breakers aqui presentes...-dijo la mujer mirando a los chicos. Nina bajo la mirada sonrojada.

-...contrato , que quieres decir?...-pregunto Sakura , la mujer suspiro. -...un contrato...es como una union , entre unos amantes...-dijo cerrando los ojos .- ese contrato se lleva a cabo , para que Eve elijiera a su Adan por su propia voluntad , pero al hacer eso , rompio lazo con su verdadero Adan , y elejiste un sustituto...-

-. y como se confirma el contrato?...-pregunto Toki fumando un cigarro.

-...es cuando Eve toma energia de su contratista, que se lleva a cabo con un beso pero con el permiso del contratista...-dijo ella , Yuuki abrio los ojos de par en par sorprendido , recordando el beso. este se acerco a ellos.

-...Nina...por eso me besaste?...-pregunto el y Toki se sorprendio .- YA LO BESO?.- pregunto el sonrojado con los ojos exaltados y sorprendido , la mujer hizo una mueca.

-...lo siento Yuuki...-dijo ella con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

-...a si que era con ese Breaker cierto?...que mal...eso no le gustara a Adan .- dijo la muer negando con la cabeza. -. que mas remedio...o bueno es que hay dos formas de romper el contrato...primero...que Eve lo rompa...o...que el sustituto Adan muera...-dijo ella con una sonrisa malvada , abrio la boca y soplo una enorme refaga de fuego hacia Yuuki.

-. YUUKI!.- grito Nina ,Yuuki aparecio detras de la mujer y uso su sonido inpactandola , la mujer sonrio y saco una espada y la lanzo hacia Yuuki.

-...detente...-dijo Nina , y la espada se detubo en el aire , Yuuki miro a Nina y pudo notar que Nina emanaba una aura rosada , sus cabellos se elevaban y como una furia intensa esa aura se conviertio en..Sonido igual al de Yuuki pero de color rosa , fue tan intenso que empezo a destruir el restaurante elevando el sonido hasta el cielo , la mujer rio .- JAJAJAJAJ ESO ES , MUESTRA TU PODER , _DE LA EGOÍSTA EVE!_.- Yuuki miro a Nina sorprendido.

-."._...eso es...mi sonido!.._."..Nina...-susurro el sorprendido , el Sonido de Nina era increíblemente poderoso , tanto que dejo inconsiente a la mujer , Nina camino hacia Yuuki .-... perdóname...por haberte escogido ...Yuuki...-dijo ella sonriendo con tristeza con su poder aun activado..-...yo copie tus poderes lo siento ..no soy...buena... usándolo.- dijo ella con unas lagrimas en los ojos , Yuuki sintio un palpitar en su corazón , sintió algo desagradable al verla llorar , no queria que ella llorara, y debuto sus poderes y Nina cayo inconsciente hacia atras , Yuuki rápidamente la tomo de la cintura y la espalda evitando que cayera el suelo y la abrazo.

-...no llores...- dijo Yuuki secandole las lagrimas con sus dedos , Sakura queria correr hacia ellos pero Ogami toco su hombro negandole .-...necesitan estar solos no crees SakuraKoiji-san.? .- pregunto el y ella asintio , Toki , Ogami y Sakura se fueron dejandolos solos.

-...mm...- Nina abrio los ojos y sintio a Yuuki abrazandola. a leche calientita...Y...Yuuki?...-susurro ella y Yuuki desiso un poco el abrazo para mirarla.

-...ya estas bien?...-pregunto Yuuki mirandola fijamente y Nina asintio.

-...debes odiarme por lo que hize...-dijo Nina bajando la mirada apunto de volver a llorar y Yuuki la tomo del rostro .- no llores!...no soporto verte llorar...me duele el pecho cuando lloras...- dijo el mirandola seriamente Nina parpadeo un par de veces y sonrio. -...esta bien...- dijo ella.

-...a si que...por lo que dijo esa mujer...me has elejido como tu amante?.- pregunto ladeando la cabeza con confusion (el ni sabe como ser un novio ni amante XD) y Nina movio su cabeza igual que Yuuki. -...supongo...no se como ser una amante...y tu?...-pregunto ella y el cerro los ojos de forma graciosa .- tampoco~ .- dijo el y ella hizo el mismo rostro de Yuuki .- que problema~ .-

-." _SON EL UNO PARA EL OTRO!"_ .- pensaron Toki y Sakura espiando desde lejos.

-. deberian darles privacidad .- dijo Ogami sonriendo .- solo un poco mas!.- dijo Sakura. -. el inocente Yuuki caera en la tentacion del deseo~ .- dijo Toki y detras del el aparecio una imagen erotica de Yuuki y Nina (asi como hacen los animes XD) y Sakura se sonrojo con la misma imagen en su cabeza.

* * *

mientras tanto.

-...pero...si quieres...rompere el contrato...-dijo Nina bajando la mirada tristemente , Yuuki no le gusto eso.-...no...quiero que rompas en contrato...- dijo el mirandola fijamente, Nina lo miro tambien y se sonrojo .-...seguro?...-pregunto ella y el asintio y Nina sonrio de una forma muy tierna y hermosa , Yuuki sintio de nuevo ese sentimiento en su pecho y su corazon latir junto con una sensacion de maripositas en el estomago ,el la tenia muy cerca , Yuuki se dejo llevar por esa sensacio y se fue acercando lentamente al rostro de Nina,ella lo miro acercarse y se sonrojo ,Nina cerro los ojos lentamente , y Yuuki finalmente posos sus labios en los de Nina , fue un tierno beso , Sakura y Toki miraban sonrojados la escena.

-. bien hecho Yuuki-kun!.- dijo ella en voz baja.

Yuuki inconcientemente intensifico el beso tanto que metio su lengua en la boca de Nina , ella abrio los ojos un poco sorprendida pero los volvio a cerrar correspondiendole de la misma forma gimiendo un poco , Nina lo abrazo por el cuello y Yuuki la abrazo por la cintura y e inconscientemente la hizo sentarse en sus piernas ,

-. oh esto se pone muuy bueno~ .- dijo Toki tomandoles fotos

Yuuki y Nina jugaban con la lengua del otro , ellos sentian que sus cuerpos se acaloraban en especial en cierta zona intina de ambos.

-...hace...calor...-dijo Nina apartandose un poco y tomando oxigeno respirando agitadamente por que practicamente Yuuki la ahogaba.

-...si estoy comenzando a sentir calor...-dijo Yuuki moviendo la cabeza de lado.

-...justo cuando se ponia buena la cosa .- dijo Toki y Sakura tambien .

cierto Nina...-hablo Yuuki y ella lo miro .- que?..-

-...ya que ahora eres mi amante viviras conmigo ?.- dijo ladeando la cabeza con su actitud conmun y ella tambien ladeo la cabeza.

-. onee-sama no le gustara...- dijo ella recordando lo temible que puede ser su hermana .-...no importa...-dijo Yuuki.

-...eh?..-

-...por que...tu eres mi amante...cierto?...-dijo el sonriendo y Nina se sonrojo y asintio .- si...por cierto Yuuki...-

-...si?...-

-...antes...de ser tu amante...yo...quiero ser tu amiga.! .- dijo ella con una sonrisa , Yuuki se sorprendio .-...mi amiga?...- y Nina asintio.

por que...quiero que Yuuki sea mi primer amigo! .- dijo ella con desicion . y Yuuki asintio .- si...seamos amigos...y amantes...-

-. y debo hablar con mi hermana , volvere en unos dias , esperame si? .- dijo sonriendo y Yuuki la abrazo .- ...si...lo hare...

* * *

**Dias despues.**

* * *

le paso a la casa Yuuki? O_O!.- dijo Nina regresando y mirando la mansion completamente destruida.

-. Haike-senpai destruyo la mansion por accidente .- dijo Sakura y Nina suspiro moviendo su cola.

-. nos estamos quedando en la mansion Shibuya.- dijo Toki , ellos la habian encontrado en el camino y se la llevaron a la mansion Shibuya , Yuuki salio de una habitacion .

-. Hola Yuuki! .- dijo Nina sonriendo , Yuuki la miro , sus ojos se iluminaron y corrio hacia Nina .- NINAAA~~ .- Yuuki se lanzo hacia Nina abrazándola y besandola. Sakura y Toki se sonrojaron y justo paso Heike y Rui , Rui se quedo piedra puesto que no sabia nada de lo de Yuuki y Nina.

-.!OE Yuuki!.- dijo Rui un poco celosa .- por que le haces eso?!.- pregunto ella , Yuuki se levanto y ayudo a Nina.

-...ah...olvide que el segundo y la quinta no saben ...-dijo Yuuki .- Nina es mi amiga...y es mi amante!.- dijo Yuuki alzando la mano al mismo tiempo que Nina ambos de forma chibi muy graciosa. -. sii! .- afirmo Nina sonriendo Rui se volvio a quedar piedra.

-...jooo tienes una hermosa amante .- dijo Haike cojiendo el cabello de Nina y oliendolo , Yuuki se enojo con una venita roja en la cabeza cargo a Nina lejos de Haike enojado y gruñendo en forma anime.

-. Nina es mia! .- decalro Yuuki.

-. Yuuki eres muy posesivo con tu novia .- dijo Haike riendo .- ten cuidado o te la podrian robar~.- dijo este haciendo enojar mas a Yuuki.

-. no lo permitiré!.- dijo este molesto y Nina beso a Yuuki en la mejilla haciendo que se calmara .-...Nina...- susurro el mirandola

-...esta bien...ademas nadie va a robarme .- dijo sonriendo.-...aun no...- dijo ella.

-.".._.aun?...a que se refiere?.._".-penso Rui un poco preocupada. Nina movio cu cabeza de un lado a otro poniendo sus dedos en su sien.-...nyaaa~~ nyaa~~.- maullaba ella y Yuuki la veia con sonrojo al estilo chibi.

-. AH LO OLVIDE!.- grito ella y salio corriendo por la puerta con la misma velocidad de la primera vez.

-. Nina! donde vas?.- dijo Yuuki con su cara de pereza habitual.

-..."_que esta pasando con esa chica?_"...-penso Rui

* * *

_**ojala haya quedado bien el capi =.=U**_

_**ESPEREN LA CONTI.**_

_**MATTA-NE**_


	3. Chapter 3

Nina habia regresado en unos treinta minutos.

~~... QwQ...- gimio ella con deprimiento al estilo anime , Yuuki oyo su voz e inmediatamente salio verla.-. Regresaste Nina~.- dijo Yuuki abrazandola y y vio sus lagrimitas.

-. que paso!? .- dijo el sacudiendola .- yo...queria conseguir el collar de Nyanmaru de oro para darselo a Yuuki , pero olvide comprarlo y ya no hay lo siento QwQ .- dijo ella y Yuuki tambien se deprimio de la misma forma aunque el no lloro.

.-Que sucede Yuuki-kun , Nina-chan? .- pregunto Sakura.

collar Nyanmaru de oro QwQ .- dijeron Yuuki y Nina al mismo tiempo dando vueltas en el suelo. luego Nina se detubo

...yo...quisiera...ir a un...festival...-dijo Nina y Yuuki y Sakura la miraron , ella tenia una mirada un poco melancolica.

-. entonces vayamos al festival que este sabado!.- dijo Sakura y Nina sonrio .- gracias!.-

Yuuki miraba la sonrisa de Nina...esa sonrisa...que le daba tranquilidad y alegria

* * *

**el Sabado en el atardecer**

* * *

te mostrare un kimono muy lindo! .- dijo Sakura empujando a Nina -...ahh...Nina se siente rara~...- dijo ella con el rostro un poco rojo y justo pasa Yuuki rodando destruyendo la madera del piso y "atropeyando" a Sakura y a Nina. - KYA! O_O!.- grito Sakura .

hacen!? .- pregunto Toki y Nina se cayo encima de Toki.- duele~ .- decia Nina con una carita chibi ,, Yuuki voleto a verlos , y Vio que Nina estaba encima de Toki de una forma comprometedora , Toki toco el pecho de Nina.-. jeee que suaves .- dijo con una cara pervertida , hasta que.

-...cuarto...-dijo Yuuki muy enfadado emitiendo ondas y con el rostro sombrio.

-.e-espera fue un accidente!.- dijo Toki temblando al estilo anime , Nina gateo un poco y tomo a Yuuki de la pierna y lo hizo caer hacia atras y se subio encima de el.

-. ...Yuuki~...- dijo Nina subiendo hasta el pecho de Yuuki , la ira de Yuuki se fue cuando Nina bajo la parte superior de su camisa y lamio su codigo de barras haciendolo gemir sonrojado.

-...N-Nina?...-gimio este sintiendo un estremecimiento y que su temperatura empezaba a subir los las lamidas de Nina.

Toki y Sakura miraban la situacion muy sonrojados.

-. OIGAN VAYAN A UN CUARTO!.- dijo Ogami .- ese no es el problema!.- dijo Sakura sonrojada.

-..NYAAAAA~.- gimio Nina y se transformo en una gatita de pelare blanco rosa con abundante pelaje , y al hacerlo Yuuki también lo hizo inconscientemente.

-. que sucedio! por que se transformaron si no han usado sus poderes!?.- dijo Toki sorprendido .

-...lo siento Yuuki...-dijo Nina sonrojada en su forma de gata , Yuuki se acerco a Nina.

paso Nina-chan? .- pregunto Sakura.

-...es que...iba a transformarme y me senti rara , creo que por que lami tu codigo de barras te convertirste al mismo tiempo que yo...lo siento Yuuki...yo soy una "X" un fracaso...- dijo ella y se fue corriendo hacia la ventana y salto.

-. espera! hoy es el festival.- dijo Toki y miro a Yuuki.-. ve tras tu chica...- dijo Toki y se retiro

-...Nina...-susurro Yuuki y fue tras ella.

* * *

Nina llego hasta una fuente , donde se vio su propio reflejo y tomo un poco de agua .

-...Nina!.- dijo Yuuki , Nina queria correr de nuevo pero Yuuki uso su osico para agarrarla del cuello y se subio encima de ella.

-..Y-Yuuki...-gimio sonrojada Nina , las personas pasaban y le tapaban los ojos a los niños ya que parecian animales en pleno apareamiento.

-...no huyas...Nina...- pidio Yuuki liberandola de su agarre , Nina asintio y se sento tristemente y Yuuki se sento al lado de ella.

-...aunque seas una X...no pienso que seas un fracaso...para mi no lo eres...-dijo Yuuki mirandola , Nina lo miro sonrojada.

-...Yuuki...- susurro ella y se acerco a Yuuki y lamio la cara de el .-...de verdad...quiero que tu seas mi Adan...- dijo ella acariciando su cabeza con la de Yuuki y este cerro los ojos y acaricio a Nina , de pronto , ambos volvieron a su forma humana , pero estaban desnudos , Yuuki tomo de la cintura a Nina y se miraron fijamente.

-. volvamos...a menos que quieres que me vean desnuda .- dijo sonriendo e inmediatamente Yuuki la cargo en brazos y uso su sonido para llegar a la masion Shibuya .

-. donde estaran Yuuki-kun y Nina-chan?...-dijo preocupada Sakura Reunida con Rui , Ogami , Toki y Heike cuando de pronto...

-. LLEGAMOS!.- dijo Yuuki y Nina entrando por la ventana , Yuuki la tenia en brazos y ambos estaban totalmente desnudos , lo unico que traian puesto era el collar de Yuuki y las dos oreolas de oro con perlas rojas que iban en la parte final en el cabello de Nina haciendo funsion de coletas , Nina tapaba la zona de Yuuki con sus caderas perfectamente moldeadas , y entraron como si nada , todos se quedaron piedra.

-. OIGAN PERO QUE RAYOS VIENEN HACIENDO!?.- grito Rui muy sonrojada al igual que Sakura , Toki casi se ahoga por que estaba tomando un vaso de limonada y lo escupió de Golpe , Heike reia con una mirada de pervercion .

nosotros nada , solo que recien nos transformamos .- dijo Nina sonriendo , Yuuki la bajo , y Ogami trajo dos toallas y se las dio a los "nudistas"

* * *

_**En el festival**_

* * *

Las chicas fueron con hermosos Kimonos ,

habian muchisimos juegos , Toki coqueteaba con las chica , Sakura jugaba a tiro al arco . .

-. apártate perra o te daré una paliza sino lo haces perra! .- dijo Yuuki cuando unas chicas se le acercaban. Sakura se quedaba con los ojos exaltados.

-. Lárgate de aqui pedazo de mierda! .- decia Yuuki y las chicas lo miraban con rabia. hasta que.

BAM

un golpe llego a la cabeza de Yuuki , un golpe muy fuerte por parte de Nina.

-. No seas grosero Yuuki!.- dijo ella enojada y Yuuki se quedaba con una cara Chibi graciosa.

que no quiero que nadie mas me quiera coquetear , nadie mas que no seas tu...-dijo Yuuki levantandose y sobandose la cabeza , Nina se sonrojo.-...e-esta bien...-respondio sonrojada.

-.!VAMOS HAY MAS NYANMARU!.- dijo Yuuki tomando a Nina de la mano y llevandosela corriendo por todas las tiendas y juegos.

-. hacen linda pareja .- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

los chicos se reunieron y empezaron los fuegos artificiales.

Nina los miraba fijamente.

-...son hermosas...-susurro Nina.

-...si son hermosas...-dijo Yuuki.

-...nunca habia venido aqui...yo...oi de los fuegos artificiales...y por fin los veo...- dijo ella sonriendo , Yuuki miro fijamente el rostro sonriente de Nina.

despues los chicos jugaron con los fuegos artificiales

-.1...

-.2..

-.3..Go!.-dijeron Yuuki y Nina haciendo acrobacias graciosas perfectamente sincronizados. Los chicos disfrutaron de las locuras de esta pareja.

* * *

-. que bien estubo de lo lindo~.- dijo Sakura cambiandose de ropa.

-Yuuki , Nina-san vengan quiero mostrarles algo .- dijo Heike .- que es? .- preguntaron ambos.

Heike los llevo a una habitacion bastante lejana de las de los demas y prendio un DvD.

-. Yuuki ya que eres un genio , dime sabes de sexualidad?.- pregunto Heike

-. realmente no se nada de eso .- dijo Yuuki y Nina asintio , Heikei sonrio

-. pues ya ustedes sois amantes , deberian haberlo hecho ya...- dijo Heike .- si no lo han hecho , entonces ustedes no son verdaderos amantes .- Yuuki y Nina se pusieron serios .- HACER QUE?!.

-. lo que veran en este video...cuando terninen de verlo hablamos , disfruten~.- dijo Heike y se fue cerrando la puerta , Yuuki y Nina se miraron un rato y volvieron a ver la pantalla.

luego de unos 15 minutos.

-. QUE ES ESO!? .- gritaron Yuuki y Nina abrazados horrorizados por el video , era un vieo pornografico donde saliaan escenas muy esplicitas de sexo.

el video termino , Yuuki y Nina se sentian muy "acalorados" ya que estaban abrazados.

-por lo visto ya lo vieron .- dijo Heike entrando a la habitacion.

-...eso es lo que debiamos haber hecho? .-pregunto Yuuki y Heike sonrio .- si...los verdaderos amantes lo hacen como prueba de su amor por el otro...cuando se sientan preparados pueden hacerlo.

-...joo...pero eso me dio miedo...-dijo Nina temblando .

-...jajaj buenos a las mujeres si...ya que por lo visto Nina-san eres primeriza...lo que quiere decir...que dolerá cuando Yuuki te lo haga .- dijo con una mirada de Sadico pervertido, Nina se asusto y salio corriendo .- ODIO EL DOLOOOOOOOR! .- grito ella corriendo.

-.!Segundo! .- dijo Yuuki enojado con una venita roja en la cabeza y Heike rio.-...pero lo que dije es verdad... quizás sea la manera mas segura de que siga siendo tu amante~.- dijo el sonriendo , y Yuuki penso por un momento. .-...tal vez...pero no quiero que Nina sienta dolor...-dijo el bajando la mirada.

-...desidan lo ustedes dos...de pues de todos...sois amantes cierto?...-dijo Haike con una mirada de seriedad.-...ademas...lo que habia en el video...es lo que Adan le a Nina-san...si no lo haces tu primero...-dijo Haike , eso hizo que un horrible sentimiento de Ira recorriera el cuerpo de Yuuki .

-...no...lo permitire!.- dijo Yuuki con una mirada de rabia y Haike sonrio.

-...si tu lo dices...menos charla y mas accion quieres?..-Haike se fue de la habitacion diciendo eso.

* * *

Toki y Ogami tubieron un entrenamiento forsoso por lo que Toki se quedo en su forma chiby del mismo .Sakura , Nina , Ogami , Toki y Yuuki tcaminaron por una plaza , donde habian juguetes de Nyanmaru los cuales Yuuki enpezaba a comprar.

-. Nina tengo un Nyanmaru para ti! .- dijo Yuuki dandole el peluche, y justo paso unos hombres que chocaron contra Yuuki regandole al peluche lo que ellos estaban tomando.

-.!Mira por donde caminas estupido Friki!.- dijo el mas grande , Yuuki miro al Nyanmaru.-...Nyan...maru...-susurro el.

disculpate estupio , has regado cafe en Misa-san!.- dijo un gordo.

TU FUISTE QUIEN GOLPEO A YUUKI-KUN!.- dijo Sakura enojada. el hombre agarro a Sakura de la camisa.

-. QUIERES MORIR ESTUPIDA FRIKI?!.- dijo el y Ogami se interpuso.-...debes correr...si no quieres morir.- dijo Ogami y este lo miro furioso.

-. DE QUE MIERDA HABLA- no pudo decir mas por que Yuuki le habia dado un tremento puñetazo en la cara , dejando a Sakura y a Toki con los ojos exaltados.

-. OS MATARE UNO POR UNO .- dijo Yuuki con una cara realmente escalofriante -.!MUREAN!.- decia Yuuki golpeando a los hombres , y viro a ver a Toki.

por ti maldito Magnetico de mierda.- dijo Yuuki enojado tronandose los puños .-.E..espera..Y...Yuuki..s-soy tu - y Yuuki iba a golpearlo

le pasa a Yuuki?.- pregunto Nina preocupada y Ogami sonrio .- es que Yuuki cuando se enfada enserio ,ataca a amigos y enemigos , por eso debemos irnos , el es el code Breaker mas barbaro .- dijo el.

Yuuki iba a darte un puñetazo , y golpeo , pero cuando el miro atentamente , abrio los ojos de par en par asustado , Nina se habia puesto en medio y le habia golpeado en el rostro , Nina cayo de rodillas y escupio un poco de sangre.-...N..i...n..a...-susurro el .

-.!Nina-chan!.- dijo Sakura y Toki

-...Yuuki...no...debes golpear...a tus amigos...-dijo ella con una sonrisa , Yuuki se arrodillo y miro a Nina sintiéndose muy triste y culpable.-...Nina...lo siento...-dijo el agachando al cabeza Nina puso su mano en la cabeza de Yuuki y lo acaricio y este la miro.-... esta bien...solo fue un accidente...-dijo ella sonriendo y Yuuki la abrazo fuertemente.-...lo siento ...lo siento...lo siento...-decia repetidas veces.

-...dije que esta Bien...-dijo ella y cojio al peluche de Nyanmaru y lo abrazo.-...es lindo .- dijo ella sonriendo y se levanto.

-...Nina...-susurro Yuuki aun triste.y Sakura sonrio .-...".._Yuuki-kun esta realmente enamorado de Nina-chan incluso llegando a detenerse por ver a Nina-chan._.."..-penso Sakura feliz. Nina se levanto y Yuuki tomo su mano y caminaron asi.

* * *

Los chicos fueron a divertirse un poco ya que era temporada de flores de cerezos , comieron juntos bajo los arboles de Sakura.

-...SALUD!.- Dijeron los chicos tomando jugos.

-. esto se pondra bueno~.- dijo Toki imaginandose a Rui , Sakura y Nina en ropa interior.

es muy divertido cuarto unete!.- dijo Yuuki con unos abanicos y un traje traidiconal acompanados de unos ebrios

-.!NI EN UN MILLON DE AÑOS !.- dijo Toki exaltado-. y no te mezcles con esas personas.-

luego Toki miro a Heike y a Nenene exaltado .-tambien esta aqui!?

Wisky tailandes sabe mejor mezclado con te rojo.- dijo este tomando y Nenene le hechaba Wisky a su te.- lo hechare todo~.- decia ella

-. vamos todos estan disfrutando! cierto Yuuki-kun?.-dijo Sakura y volteo a ver a Yuuki que estaba deprimido con una carita anime graciosa mientras lloraba y se golpeaba la frente contra el arbol.

-...Soy un fracado , no hago nada bien , nisiquiera puedo hacer amigos , soy vulgar y violento...-decia el deprimido

-...ehh a Rui le gusta muchoo , gatito lindo~~ .- decia Rui muy feliz acariciando a Shibuya .

-...estan...borrachos...- dijeron Sakura y Ogami con unas pechitas señalando a Rui como "borracha feliz" y a Yuuki como " borracho depresivo".

-. claro ,No se olviden que los usuarios de poder pueden enborracharse por el olor de Sakura!.- dijo Shibuya , Heike estaba paralizado , Toki estaba cantando.

-...ahh...Yuuki...- dijo Nina y se lanzo encima de Yuuki abrazandolo y entrelazando sus piernas con las de el.

-...soy un inutil~ .-dijo Yuuki aun deprimidoy Nina lamio su codigo de barras y la depresion de Yuuki se fue .

-. are ? Que haces Nina-san?! tambien estas borracha?.- dijo Sakura .

...mi cuerpo esta muy caliente~...quema~.- dijo Nina acariciando su zona contra la de Yuuki muy sonrojada casi quitandose la ropa , Yuuki se sintio muy caliente y se dio le vuelta quedando encima de Nina.

-. entonces!...hagamos lo que las personas hicieron en el video.- dijo Yuuki muy sonrojado y quitandeose la camisa y tocando los pechos de Nina.-...ah-ah no tan fuerte~.- gemia Nina

-. OEEEE DETENGANSEEE! .- dijo Sakura con los ojos exaltados y muy sonrojada.

-. esperen por que Yuuki se puso de ese modo si estaba deprimido? .- pregunto Sakura.

-. no lo recuerdafs , cuando Ninia lamio el codigio de baras de Yuuki ella le hizio que se transfiormara al mismo tiempo que ellia .- decia Toki borracho con su corbata en la frente.

-...eso quiere decir...que si Nina-san es una borracha lujuriosa...Yuuki tambien lo sera !?claro ella lamio su codigo de barras hace unos momentos!.- dijo Sakura y corrio a detener a Yuuki cojiendolo de los hombros ya que este estaba besando apasionadamente a Nina y manoseándola.

-. noo! déjame voy a hacer mia Nina~ .- dijo Yuuki borracho con cara de Chibi muy sonrojado.

-. NO! Yuuki-kun! ,Nina-chan aun es joven para eso!.- dijo Sakura ya que Nina tenia aspecto menor que Yuuki y eso que el era el mas joven de los Code Breaker.

-...nyaa~~ Nina puede reproducirse a cualquier edad , eso me insertaron .- dijo Nina muy sonrojada semi desnuda , Nina se sacudio como gatito -...Yuuki no quieres hacerlo con Nina?...-pregunto ella con una mirada muy tierna y Yuuki se descontrolo.

-. SI QUIEROO NINAA!.- dijo el moviendose bruscamente tratando se safarse del agarre de Sakura.

-. DETENTE YUUKI-KUN!.- dijo Sakura ,

finalmente Yuuki y Nina volvieron a su estado normal una vez que salieron del lugar vijilados por los chicos y caminaban con una carita de Chibi muy graciosa.

-...por dios...que hubiese pasado si no los hubiese detenido.- dijo Sakura y Heike rio .

-. nada solo el maravilloso acto de apareamiento~- dijo el segundo breaker Toki se sonrojo .- IBAN A HACERLO DELANTE DE TODOS!?.- pregunto este exaltado y sonrojado mirando a la pareja , que traian una cara de pereza exactamente igual y ellos voltearon a verlo. -. hacer que?...-preguntaron al mismo tiempo con la misma expresion.

-."enserio son el uno para el otro".- pensaron todos menos Yuuki y Nina.

-...bueno si nos llegaramos a aparear...-dijo Nina.-...el contrato seria irrompible ...por eso mi onee-sama dice que no me acerque mucho a los hombres...-dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado sonrojada , Yuuki sintio algo de felicidad.

-. entonces hagamoslo!.- dijo Yuuki tomandola de la mano y Nina se sonrojo.-...Yuuki?.- dijo Nina.

-. asi sera inrompible cierto , estaremos juntos para siempre!.- dijo el imaginándose de una forma muy tierna una vida con Nina.

Sakura , Rui y Toki los miraba sonrojados con los ojos exaltados

-. p-pero...Yuuki...-dijo ella mas sonrojada .- vamos , tengamos sexo!.- dijo el sin pelos en la boca y todos se quedaron piedra.

-...NO LO PERMITIRE!.- dijo una voz femenina y una cadena se envolvio en la cintura de Nina y se la llevo volando lejos.

-. AAHH YUUKIII!.- grito Nina , Yuuki se enojo y uso su sonido para saltar en el aire.

.-NINA!.- grito el intentando alzanzarla.

. -... YUUKI!.- dijo ella estirandole la mano y Yuuki iba a alcanzarla pero otra cadena ataco a Yuuki haciendo estrellar contra el suelo.

-.!NO YUUKI!.- grito Nina con unas lagrimas en los ojos .- DEJA DE LLORIQUEAR POR ESE HOMBRE NINA!.- dijo la hermana de Nina que era la que manipulaba las cadenas.

-. YUUKI-KUN!.- grito Sakura corriendo hacia Yuuki

...maldita...-dijo Yukki levantandose.-. QUIEN ERES , POR QUE LE HACES ESO A NINA-CHAN?!.-pregunto Sakura y la mujer sonrio.

-. soy un Code Breaker: 10 , Nel ...y...soy hermana mayor de Nina...- dijo ella con una mirada desafiante , Yuuki la miro fijamente enojado. y Sakura la miro sorprendida.

-...la hermana mayor de Nina-chan?!.-

* * *

_**OJALA HAYA QUEDADO BIEN , NO PARO DE ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC, ME TIENE LOCA CODE BREAKER! *O***_

_**que pasara con Nina y Yuuki ahora que su hermana ah venido por ella ? Yuuki y Nel se enfrentaran? , Yuuki dejara de ser tan ingenuo?**_

_**DESCUBRANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS**_

_**KISSES~**_


	4. Chapter 4

-. soy un Code Breaker: 10 , Nel ...y...soy la hermana mayor de Nina...- dijo ella con una mirada desafiante , Yuuki la miro fijamente enojado. y Sakura la miro sorprendida.

-...la hermana mayor de Nina-chan?!.- dijo Sakura sorprendida.

la cadena elevo a Nina hasta donde estaba Nel.

TE DI LA OPORTUNIDAD SE MOSTRARME SI ESE HOMBRE QUE ELEJISTE SERIA EL INDICADO , PERO IVAS A HACER UN CONTRATO PERMANENTE? ESTAS LOCA?!.- dijo Nel enfadada.

.Yuuki se levanto y uso su sonido de nuevo y llego y se puso detras de Nel y la golpeo con su fonemas.

, a si que tu eres Code :03 , Tenpouin Yuuki , aquel al cual mi hermana eligio...- dijo ella esquivando los fonemas y quedando en el aire.

-... devuélveme a Nina...-dijo Yuuki con el rostro sombrío .-por que debería ...-dijo Nel sonriendo de lado.-...de todos modos...yo soy su hermana mayor...por suerte llege a tiempo antes de que la tomaras ...ella tienes que ser virgen para Adan...lastimosamente...es su destino...- Yuuki se enojo demasiado , entro en su estado "Scarlet Fonemas" su piel se volvio de color escarlata y la parte de los ojos los alumnos de color negro y las pupilas de color amarillo y su cabello se volvio balnco.

-... devuélveme...A MI PRECIOSA NINA!.- dijo Yuuki mas enfadado que nunca las ondas de sonido empezaron a rodearlo.

-. no...ella es mas mia que tuya...es mi hermana estupido .- dijo Nel riendo .

-...onee-sama dejame! ya no soy una niña pequeña! .- dijo Nina y Nel la miro con rabia.

!...-. dijo ella , Yuuki ataco a Nel.- NO YUUKI! .- grito Nina con lagrimas en los ojos , Yuuki se detubo de lanzar los fonemas hacia Nel. Nel sonrio de lado y lanzo a Nel hacia el suelo. -. atrapala si puedes!.- dijo Nel lanzando a Nina totalmente encadenada para que ella no pudiera liberarse y escapar.

-. AH!.- Yuuki salto con gran velocidad hacia Nina atrapándola en el ultimo momento destruyendo el suelo por el impacto.

-...Yuuki!.- dijo Nina mirandolo en su forma Scarlet , Yuuki miraba a Nel con ira , Nel sonrió - NINA!.- dijo Nel .-...si este es el hombre que has elejido pues bien...por lo visto es capaz de arriesgar su vida estúpidamente por ti...eso es romántico sabes...-dijo ella volteándose.-...TENPOUN YUUKI!.- hablo Nel nuevamente y Yuuki la miro volviendo a su forma normal

-...te encargo a mi tonta hermanita...-dijo ella sonriendo de una forma tierna , Nel se sorprendió y la miro con unas lagrimas.-...Onee-sama...-susurro ella.

-. MAS TE VALE QUE LA CUIDES , O PATEARE TU MALDITO TRASERO CABEZA DE MANZANA!.- dijo Nel y se fue.

-...jejejeje...-rio Nel y Yuuki la miro .- que es divertido?.- pregunto el ladeando la cabeza de forma chibi.

-...onee-sama ah dado su aprovacion ...para quedarme contigo...-dijo ella sonriendo , y Yuuki parpadeo sorprendido , Sakura corrio hacia la pareja.

-. YUUKI-KUN , NINA-CHAN!.- grito preocupada llegando hacia ellos y examino a Nina y a Yuuki .- estan bien? .-pregunto y ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

-...Onee-sama solo estaba provando a Yuuki...- dijo Nel levantandose.

que no quizo separarlos .- pregunto Sakura y Nina alzo los hombros .- no lo se...-dijo ladeando la cabeza confundida de forma chibi muy graciosa .

* * *

Despues de ese agitado dia , llegaron a la mansion Shibuya.

habia anochesido , todos ya estaban dormidos.

Yuuki no podia dormir a si que daba vueltas en su cama de forma chibi muy graciosa. y oyo unos pasos afuera de su cuarto.

-. nyan nyan~ .- cantaba Nina caminando hacia el baño , Yuuki abrio la puerta y vio a Nina entrar al baño, despues de cinco minutos salio totalmente empapada .

-. achu!.- estornudo ella y Yuuki salio a verla.

-. no puedes dormir?.- pregunto el muy despeinado y ella lo tomo de los hombros , estaba con algunos cabellos en el rostro.

-...Nina?...- Nina lo empujo hasta su cuarto donde cerro la puerta con seguro y lanzo a Yuuki a la cama , Nina se subrio encima de Yuuki , el noto que ella tenia la respiracion agitada y estaba sonrojada. Yuuki toco la frente de Nina y supo que tenia fiebre.

-...estas enferma...-susurro el mirandola , Nina se acerco al oido de Yuuki.

-...te amo...Yuuki...-susurro ella con una voz bastante inocente. Yuuki sintio su corazon palpiar a mil cuando ella le dijo eso.

-...Nina...- susurro Yuuki con su rostro sonrojado , Nina lo beso apasionadamente , Yuuki le correspondio.

-...me amas?...-pregunto ella mirandolo fijamente.-...no...se que es el amor...-respondio Yuuki. Nina derramo unas lagrimas en el rostro de Yuuki.

-...Yuuki no ama a Nina! .- dijo ella y Yuuki se sintio muy mal , cuando Yuuki iba a decirle algo ella salto de su cama y salio de la habitacion corriendo.

-.!espera! .- dijo Yuuki y fue tras ella, Nina se encerro en la habitacion mas alejada .

-. Nina , Nina! .- dijo el tocando la puerta .-...Nadie ama a Nina...Nina es solo un fracaso ,... Nina deberia desaparecer!-dijo ella entre sollozos , Yuuki se enojo y abrio la puerta de una patada. Yuuki se acerco a Nina.

-. No desapareceras , no eres un fracaso , y yo si te amo!.- dijo Yuuki agarrandola de las muñecas. Yuuki se sorprendio por haberle dicho que la amaba , no lo penso , su corazón hablo por si solo.

-...Yuuki...-susurro Nina , Yuuki sintio sus mejillas enrojecer.-...no se que tienes pero...-empezo a hablar Yuuki.-...pero...no puedo dejarte...-dijo el mirandola ,Nina sonrio. -...yo...tampoco puedo dejarte...- dijo ella.

Nina abrazo a Yuuki .-...Yuuki...hagamoslo...lo del video...-dijo ella susurrandole muy sonrojada, Yuuki asintio parpadeando un par de veces, Nina beso a Yuuki y uso su pie para cerrar la puerta con seguro (es bastante flexible XD).

Yuuki beso y la recostó en la cama mientras jugaba con la lengua de Nina , Yuuki y Nina sintieron "calor" , Yuuki empezo y saco el vestido sencillo que tenia Nina. y Admiro su bella figura. Yuuki lamio el cuello de Nina según lo que vieron el el vídeo y bajo hasta los pechos. Nina gimio abrazando a Yuuki y quitandole la camisa que llevaba el , Nina lamio su código de barras haciendo que el gimiera ya que el parecer era un punto sensible, Yuuki lamio uno de los pechos de Nina mordiendo suavemente su pezón .

-..aahh!...Y-Yuuki...-gimio ella acariciando el cabello de Yuuki , el se sentia muy bien haciendo eso , lo que le causo una gran curiosidad. .

-...N..Nina..-susurro el , ellos sintieron un cosquilleo en su zona intima .-...p-puedo tocarlo?...quiero saber si se parece al del video...-dijo Nina y el asintiocon la respiracion agitada. Nina metio su mano en los boxers de Yuuki tocando su miembro (grande por cierto XD) y acariciandolo .

-...ahh!...- gimio Yuuki sorprendido de aquella sensacion placencera .Nina lo agarraba , lo acariciaba hasta que se puso completamente erecto

-...s-se esta...poniendo...duro...-dijo Nina sonrojada y sorprendida, Yuuki sentia que algo dentro de el se estaba saliendo de control.

Yuuki se quito el pantalon y los boxers , y retiro las bragas de Nina.

-...h-haslo despacio...- pidio ella muy sonrojada con un poco de temor .-...lo ...intentare...-y Yuuki la volvio a besar , Yuuki dirigio su miembro en aquel lugar sagrado y la penetro. -. Ahhh...Y-Yuuki...duele! .- gimio fuertemente Nina con dolor y arqueando su espalda , Yuuki tambien gimio pero el solo sintio un poco de ardor.

-...t-te duele?...-pregunto el preocupado .- entonces paro...- dijo el y Nina nego y entrelazo su mano con la de Yuuki .- no me importa si me duele...esta es la unica manera en que no nos podrán separar...- dijo ella sonriendo sonrojada, Yuuki asintio y empezo a moverse lentamente , Nina se mordia el labio inferior, poco a podo el dolor fue desapareciendo.

-...a-ahh...aahh...se siente... realmente bien...- Gimio Yuuki subiendo la velocidad haciendo que Nina lo abrazara y gimiera en su oido arqueando mas su espalda y moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de Yuuki. Nina se volteo quedando encima moviendo sus caderas poniendo todo su peso en Yuuki.

-. Ahh Nina!.- gimio este por que ella movia sus caderas fuertemente mientra sus senos se balanceaban en un baile de intenso placer , Yuuki se levanto a abrazarla mientras se movia penetrándola mas profundamente aumentando sus gemidos. Yuuki la volteo y la tomo fiermemente de las caderas y la volvio a penetrar quedando en posicion de perrito , -.. AHH! Yuuki!.- gimio mas fuerte Nina , -..ahhh.. n-no puedo parar.- gimio Yuuki muy sonrojado , Yuuki la abrazo y sus codigos de barras quedaron unidos , en ese momento ambos sintieron una rara sensacion, como si fueran a fucionarse pero siguieron haciendolo.

-...c-creo que algo viene ahh .- gimio Yuuki y se vino dentro de Nina , ella sintio algo caliente en su interior , ambos cayeron exhaustos y sudorosos en la cama.

-...el...contrato...esta...totalmente sellado...-dijo ella sonriendo , y Yuuki tambien sonrio y la atrajo hacia el y la abrazo protectoramente.-...juntos...por siempre...-susurro Yuuki tapándose asi mismo y a Nina con una sabana y se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

* * *

**Al dia siguente**

* * *

Yuuki desperto y miro a todos lados y no estaba Nina , Yuuki cojio su ropa y se vistio con pereza con una carita Chibi graciosa.

dias Yuuki-kun!.- saludo Sakura aun con pijama.

-. buenos dias Nyanmaru ...are...has visto a Nina? .- pregunto el con interez .- Nina-chan, si! hoy en la mañana la vi salir corriendo a toda prisa, estaba nerviosa y roja, paso algo? .- pregunto ella y Yuuki se rasco la cabeza .- bueno solo hicimos lo que Haike nos dijo que hicieramos.- dijo Yuuki .

les dijo que hicieran? .- pregunto ella .- dijo que tubieramos sexo para que el contrato sea permanente .- dijo el y aunque no lo noto el se ruborizo. Sakura se quedo piedra.

- Hicieron el amor?!.- Grito ella mas roja que un tomate con unos mechones parados .- eh , se dic_e hacer al amor_? , entonces si hicimos el amor .- dijo el como si nada y se fue al baño a lavarse los dientes .

* * *

**en la tarde.**

* * *

-. Ninaaa donde estas!? .- Yuuki ya estaba desesperado buscando por todas partes rodando destruyendo las paredes.

-. NO DESTRUYAS MI MANSION!.- dijo Rei enojada golpeando a Yuuki .- cual es el problema ahora? .- dijo Toki con las manos en sus bolsillos.

que Nina-chan desaparecio desde la mañana...-dijo Sakura preocupada y Rei suspiro .- ella es una chica , debe tener un hobby .- dijo Rei , pero Yuuki seguia desesperado.

-."...es mi oportunidad para saber como es Nina realmente"...-penso Rui. -. ire a buscarla...- dijo Rei y Yuuki se levanto de golpe.- Yo tambien ire!.-

-. Tu te quedas aqui y espera!.- ordeno ella con su cara tenebrosa y obedecio.

* * *

Rui recorrio las calles en su moto y vio a Nina , ella estaba sentada mirando unos Nyanmaru con inocencia. la Quinta se acerco a ella.

-. Nina que estas haciendo aqui?.- pregunto Rui pero se quedo callada con los ojos abiertos de par en par al ver que Nina...ahora era una niña de unos 10 años (como en la imagen que puse para este fic XD )y Nina volteo a verla. -. ..eh...como sabe mi nombre onee-san ? .- dijo ella con una tierna mirrada y con un Nyanmaru en las manos.

-. N-N-NINA! O_O .-

* * *

-. Ninaaaa! Q_Q.- Yuuki ya estaba en estado depresivo.-. Mi Ninaaaaaaa! .- dijo el dando vueltas.

-. tranquilo Yuuki-kun , Prince-dono la encontrara.- dijo Sakura para calmarlo y su celular sono .

-. es prince-dono! .- dijo Sakura contestando.

-._Sakura Trae a Yuuki inmediatamente , tengo un problema_! .-

problema le ha pasado algo a Nina-chan!? .- pregunto Sakura , esa pregunta hizo que Yuuki se detubiera en seco .

-. _algo asi , dense prisa!._-

ya vamos!.- Sakura colgo su telefono .- vamos Yuuki-kun parece que Nina-san esta en probl- no pudo ternminar de decir por que Yuuki la tomo del brazo y se la llevo usando sonido.

-. Y-YUUKI-KUN O_O!.- Sakura era practicamente arrastrada.

Yuuki llego con Sakura hasta donde esta Prince.

donde esta Nina?!.- pregunto el exaltado , Rui suspiro .- primero calmate! .- ordeno ella y Yuuki respiro tratando de calmarse.

-...bien...aqui...esta...-dijo ella dejando pasar a Nina , Yuuki y Sakura se quedaron piedra.

-...N-Nina-chan?...-dijo Sakura poniendose de rodillas al nivel de Nina y ella sonrio .- ah todos saben mi nombre ...quien eres tu onee-san? .- pregunto ella inocentemente sonriendo , Yuuki se acerco a Nina.

-. Nina?...-Nina miro a Yuuki y le sonrio .- hola Onii-chan! como te llamas? .-pregunto ella sonriendo , y Yuuki ladeo la cabeza confundido.

-. de que hablas? soy Yuuki .- dijo el señalandose asi mismo y Nina ladeo la cabeza con la misma expresion.

-. que le paso a Nina-san? .- pregunto Sakura mirando a Rui y ella nego .- no lo se, ya la encontre asi y no recuerda quienes somos.- dijo ella seriamente.

Yuuki le hacia juegos graciosos a Nina quien se divertia mucho.

preguntarse a Shibuya , vamos .- ordeno Rui , Yuuki se puso a Nina en sus hombros y se dirijieron a la mansion Shibuya

* * *

**En la mansion Shibuya**

* * *

-...joo...ya veo...-dijo Shibuya mirando a Nina y todos los code Breaker estaban precentes.

le sucede a Nina? .- pregunto Yuuki preocupado .- ella esta bien no te preocupes , parece que el efecto no durara mucho , Yuuki ya que tu pasas todo el tiempo con ella , no has notado algo inusual?.- pregunto Shibuya y Yuuki recordo algo .- ohh ella anoche estaba con fiebre ates de que nosot-Sakura le tapo la boca .- S-Si estaba con fiebre.- dijo Sakura nerviosa con su cara de mentira.

-. paso algo mas , por que llevas esa cara de mentira .- pregunto Ogami.

-. es que Nina estaba asi antes de que otra vez fue callado por Sakura .- d-debio estar enferma! jejeje.- dijo Sakura.

-. que yo hiciera que con Onii-chan? .pregunto Nina mirando a cojio a Sakura y la aparto de Yuuki para que lo dejara hablar. Yuuki toco la frente de Nina.

-. que tu y yo hicimos el amor anoche .-dijo Yuuki como si nada , y Todos se quedaron piedra menos Yuuki , Heike y Nina.

-. jajaja a si que si hicieron lo del video .- dijo Heike riendo y tomando te.

-. TODO FUE IDEA TUYA?!.- grito Rui enojada mirando a Heike.

Nina ladeo la cabeza con ternura .- que es hacer al amor? .- pregunto ella y Yuuki iba a contestar pero Sakura lo cayo.

-. AUN NO DEBES SABER ESO!.- grito Sakura y Nina se levanto.

-. debo irme Onii-chans ,, onee-chans , es tarde y ...lo siento...pero...no volveremos a vernos .- dijo ella volteandose e iba a irse.

-...que...has...dicho?...-pregunto Yuuki sorprendido y enojado , Nina volteo el rostro y se fue corriendo ,-. ESPERA!.- grito Yuuki sugiendola.

Nina corrio muy rapido hasta donde habia un parque desolado.

NINA!.- grito Yuuki alcanzandola.

-. NO TE ACERQUES! .- grito Nina con el rostro sombrio y Yuuki abrio los ojos sorprendido .-...Nina...tu...-

-...lo siento...ya recupere la memoria...-susurro ella


	5. Chapter 5

NINA!.- grito Yuuki alcanzandola.

-. NO TE ACERQUES! .- grito Nina con el rostro sombrio y Yuuki abrio los ojos sorprendido .-...Nina...tu...-

-...lo siento...ya recupere la memoria...-susurro ella , entonces un humo la rodeo y volvio a su forma adulta.

-...Yuuki...tu...y...yo...ya...no ...podemos...seguir...juntos...-susurro Nina con el rostro sombrio y temblando. Yuuki se acerco a Nina y la agarro del brazo.- ...de que estas hablando?...-pregunto este.

-...y-yo...y-yo...no puedo...dejar...que...Adan...te mate!.- susurro ella con la voz entre cortada y se le salieron unas lagrimas , Yuuki se sorprendio y la abrazo.

-...no te dejare Nina...eres mi amiga...y...mi amante...vencere a cualquiera que intente separarnos...me vale una mierda quien es ese Adan!...lo matare si te aparta de mi lado...-dio este abrazandola mas fuerte .

-...Yuuki...yo realmente te amo...y por eso...quiero que vivas feliz...-dijo ella volteando y abrazandolo de frente. -...y por eso...debes olvidarme...-dijo con una sonrisa y tomo del rostro de Yuuki y este abrio los ojos de par en par..

-...Hakceo rangin...sayonara...Yuuki...- dijo Nina brillando .-...te amo...- dijo ella beso a Yuuki , y se separo y al instante yn rayo de luz masivo los rodeo.

-. N-Nina.- Yuuki sentia que sus recuerdos con Nina se perdian .- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.- grito Yuuki con sus hondas saliendo de su boca gritando hacia el cielo. Nina desaparecio y Yuuki ladeo la cabeza confundido .-...como llegue aqui?...- dijo el confundido

* * *

-...buena desicion Nina...-dijo un hombre joven de cabello blanco y ojos azules alma .- ...como parte del trato...liberare a tu hermana .- dicho esto chasqueo los dedos y unos hombres trajeron a su hermana encadenada y golpeada .- ONEE-SAMA! .- grito Nina preocupada corriendo hacia ella.

-...como por lo visto te entregaste a ese Code breaker...ya no me sirves como esposa...pero eso no quiere decir que ya no te quiero...- dijo el y tomo a Nina de la barbilla bruscamente .-...A-Adan...- gruño Nina con odio .- estoy muy enojado Nina...quiero ver a ese Code Breaker...muerto...por tus propias manos...- dijo el sonriendo y ella abrio los ojos de par en par horririzada .- ESO JAMAS! .- grito ella y el rio .- jajaja...ya lo veremos...-

dicho esto unos gombres trajeron una gargantilla de oro con un cristal rojo y se lo pusieron en el cuello de Nina y este se adirio a ella creando unas ondas electronicas al rededor del cuerpo de ella -. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! .- grito Nina sintiendo un inmenso dolor en todo su cuerpo.

-...jajaja...es hora de la diversion...-

* * *

Yuuki llego al mansion Shibuya y Sakura corrio a verlo cuando el entro en la sala donde estaban todos reunidos.

-. Yuuki-kun encntraste a Nina-chan? . -pregunto ella preocupada y el ladeo la cabeza confundido .-...Nina?...quien es Nina?...- pregunto el confundido. eso sorprendio a todos .

-. Yuuki-kun , se que te duele lo de Nina-san , pero no tienes que finjir que no existe! .- dijo Sakura preocupada y Yuuki volvio a ladear la cabeza con confusion .- no se quien es Nina...-

-...no miente...- dijo Shibuya con un mandil de cosina. -. presidente! .-

-. Nina le borro la memoria...yo los vi en ese momento...- dijo Shibuya recordando

_**"Flash back"**_

_ Shibuya pasaba por un parque desolado con unas bolsas donde traia unas compras para cosina y vio a Nina y a Yuuki.  
_

_-. Nina y Yuuki...parece que algo va mal...- dijo Shibuya y se quedo observando_

_-...Yuuki...yo realmente te amo...y por eso...quiero que vivas feliz...-dijo ella volteando y abrazandolo de frente. -...y por eso...debes olvidarme...-dijo con una sonrisa y tomo del rostro de Yuuki y este abrio los ojos de par en par.._

_-...Hakceo rangin...sayonara...Yuuki...- dijo Nina brillando .-...te amo...- dijo ella beso a Yuuki , y se separo y al instante yn rayo de luz masivo los rodeo._

_-. N-Nina.- Yuuki sentia que sus recuerdos con Nina se perdian .- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.- grito Yuuki con sus hondas saliendo de su boca gritando hacia el cielo. Nina desaparecio y Yuuki ladeo la cabeza confundido .-...como llegue aqui?...- dijo Yuuki confundido_

_-. Le ah borrado la memoria! .- dijo Shibuya en voz baja pero sorprendido. Shibuya regreso a su mansion antes que Yuuki_

_**"Fin del Flash Back"**  
_

-..Nina-san hizo eso?! .- dijo Sakura sorprendida. Yuuki escuchaba la conversacion con el rostro sombrio .- no se quien es Nina...y no me importa...esto es molesto...- dijo Yuuki levantandose y llendose.

-. Espera Yuuki-kun! .- dijo Sakura llendo tras el , Toki sonrio de lado y se levanto .- vas tambien tras Yuuki? ...-pregunto Ogami y Rui tambien se levanto

.- tu tambien Prince? -pregunto Toki y ella se sonrojo .- deja de perder tiempo..vamos...- dijo y se fue primero .

* * *

Yuuki caminaba hacia una tienda de peluches y juguetes y Sakura lo alcanzo y lo cojio del brazo .-. espera Yuuki-kun! .- dijo Sakura preocupada y Yuuki volteo a verla .-...estoy bien Nyanmaru...- dijo el y entro a la jugueteria y ella iba a seguirlo.

-. Espera Sakura-chan...- dijo Toki llegando con Prince. -. Toki-kun , prince-dono...- dijo ellla.

Toki saco un cigarrillo y empezó a fumar.

-...algo interesante esta a punto de pasar...quien crees que esta en esa tienda de crios?...- pregunto Toki con una sonrisa y Rui cerro los ojos

-. no puede ser!...es...-

* * *

Yuuki empezo a jugar en el gancho y saco a todos nos Nyanmarus -...ahh ya no hay mas...termine aqui...- dijo Yuuki e iba a irse pero al hacerlo hizo caer un Nyanmaru femenino a una persona.

-...oh...lo siento...- dijo el cojiendo el Nyanmaru , esa persona era Nina , ella volteo y lo miro con unos ojos sin brillo .-...- Yuuki no podia dejar de mirarla al rostro .-...toma...- Yuuki le entrego el muñeco y ella lo recibio lentamente.-...lo...siento...-dijo Nina con la voz entrecortada. dejo al peluche en un instante ella estaba encima de Yuuki para acertarle una poderosa patada , Yuuki la esquivo usando Sonido y salio de la tienda inmediatamente .

-. que?! .-Sakura estaba sorprendida y Toki sonrio .-..vez te dije que pasaria algo interesante..- dijo el fumando.

-. Nina-chan! .- grito Sakura mirandola sorprendida , Nina estaba vestida de un traje apretado de cuero que parecia atletico de color negro con unas lineas de color rosa Fucsia , le llegaba hasta el musmo y dejaba descubierto un gran escote en sus pechos. , tenia el collar y la mirada vacia,estaba con unos grilletes en los pies.

-...yo...tengo que destruirte...- dijo Nina mirando a Yuuki con una mirada seria , Yuuki tambien se puso serio -...a si que tu eres Nina segun lo dijo Nyanmaru...tu me borraste la memoria?...- pregunto el y ella aparecio tras Yuuki y le dio una patada muy fuerte lanzandolo hacia un muro que se detsruyo.

-. DETENTE NINA-CHAN! .- grito Sakura .

-. Que haces , no se supone que amabas a Yuuki ? .- pregunto Rui enojada y Nina las miro.

-...no interfieran...o las destruire tambien...- amenazo Nina mirandolas . Yuuki le lanzo un ataque de sonido potente que Nina esquivo.

-...YUUKI-KUN NO! .-dijo Sakura y Rui la tomo del hombro .- dejalos luchar...quizas de esa forma Yuuki recupere sus recuerdos.- Sakura los miro con triztesa.

Yuuki aparecio tras Nina y le lanzo un ataque potente. Nina lo recibio y eso hizo que su traje en la parte de la espalda se destrozada y su cabello de alzara .

-"_Que!?_ "..- Yuuki puso ver el código de barras de Nina y la "X "

!.- Nina volteo y abrio su boca y salio unas ondas de sonidos iguales a las de Yuuki pero eran mas potentes , Yuuki que quedo totalmente sorprendido y las ondas lo golpearon destrozándole un poco la ropa y haciéndole heridas que sangraban.

-...tu...por que tienes mi sonido! ? .- pregunto Yuuki con los ojos abiertos de par en par igual que las chicas y Tokiil.

-. oe oe se supone que la habilidad de Yuuki es totalmente Unica que nadie mas debería poseer! .- dijo Toki también sorprendido.

Nina lanzo una patada con la habilidad de sonido hacia Yuuki y este la esquivo causando que se destrozara el suelo

-...jajajaja esto es divertido Nina...- dijo Adan encima de un edificio . Yuuki , Rui , Sakura y Toki miraron a Adan.

-. TU ERES EL CULPABLE?! .- grito Sakura enojada y el hombre sonrio .- si , ni nombre es Adan...parece que mi preciosa Nina esta haciendo bien su trabajo...parece que hacer un contrato permanente con ese code Breaker le hizo que copiara sus poderes... .- Yuuki oyo eso y se sorprendio.

-...contrato...permanente...Nina?...- Yuuki empezo a tener una jaqueca y se le venian algunos recuerdos de el y Nina , comos see cuando se besaron por primera vez , de cuando jugaban juntos. -..." _que son estos...recuerdos.._.."...- Yuuki volteo a ver a Nina quien le lanzo un sonido tan potente que destrozaba todo su paso , Yuuki lanzo un sonido de la misma potencia cosa que causo un gran choque.

-. jajaj eso Nina , destruyelo!.- dijo Adan y cuando Nina iba a darle un golpe letal se detubo antes de tocar a Yuuki , este la miro fijamente con impresion , y cierta triztesa.

-...no...n-no...n-no...q-quiero...l-lastimar...a...Y-Yuu..ki...- susurro ella tratando de detener su cuerpo que actuaba en contra de su voluntad , unas lagrimas se quisieron presentar en sus ojos. Yuuki al ver esas lagrimas sintio mucho dolor en su ser.

-. NINA! .- dijo Yuuki recordando por completo a Nina. Adan nego con la cabeza .- ...no Nina , has eres una mala chica ...acaba con el rapido .- dijo el chasqueando los dedos , de la gargantilla de Nina salieron unas ondas electronicas mas potentes .- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- grito Nina sintiendo mas dolor tanto que las lagrimas se le escapaban .

-. NINA! .- grito Yuuki corriendo hacia ella , en ese momento los ojos de Nina volvieron a ser vacios y ataco a Yuuki de una manera muy feroz y violenta.

Sakura se habia dado cuenta de que la gargantilla era la culpable.

-. YUUKI-KUN ESCUCHA , ESA GARGANTILLA , ADAN ESTA CONTROLANDO A NINA-SAN ATRA VEZ DE ELLA , TIENES QUE QUITARSELA!-. grito Sakura y Yuuki entendio lo que tenia que hacer.

Yuuki lanzo un sonido hacia Nina cn el fin de distraerla aunque eso causo que sus ropas se destrozaran quedando con lo necesario para cubrir las partes inportantes de su cuerpo , Yuuki aparecio debajo de Nina y estiro su brazo con el fin de alcanzar el collar , pero Nina lo golpeo con una patada que tenia sonido y lo mando directo al suelo haciendo que sangrara por la boca.-. AH!.-

-. jajajaja...nadie puede vencer a Nina en un combate cuando se trata de combinar batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y habilidades...lo ves Code Breaker...ella es mi preciosa Nina...- dijo Adan sonriendo haciendo que Yuuki se enojara tanto que uso su Fonema escarlata.

-...no...te atrevas...a decir ...que es tuya! .- dijo Yuuki muy enfurecido mirando con profundo odio a Adan , quien sintio el poder de Yuuki.

-._" el es!...la manzana prohibida...eh...ya veo.._."...- penso Adan mirandolo serio.

-. VUELVE NINA! .- grito Yuuki usando sonido y alzando el collar de Nina y se lo quito a la fuerza causando que los electrones se salieran de control e hirieran la mano de Yuuki , pero eso no le importo y destruyo el collar con sus manos. -. AHHHHHH! .- grito Nina siendo liberada del control de Adan. Nina iba a caer de espaldas pero Yuuki la agarro antes de que se hiciera daño en el padimento.

Yuuki sonrio mirando a Nina , esta abrio los ojos con debilidad. -...Y...Yuu...Yuuki...- dijo Nina con los ojos bien abiertos mientras se le escapaban unas lagrimas , Yuuki volvio a su estado normal y paso su mano gentilmente limpiando las lagrimas de ella.-...que bueno que seas tu de nuevo...- dijo el y volteo a ver a Adan.

-. VOY A DESTROZARTE MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!.- grito Yuuki mas que enojado y Adan rio .- jajaja...si tu lo dices...que mas remedio...bye bye Nina-chan...te veo en otra ocasion...- dijo el y desaparecio.

Nina vio las heridas de Yuuki y las toco preocupada .- ..Y-Yo te hice todo esto...soy lo peor .- dijo ella con ganas de llorar de Nuevo y Yuuki volteo a verla y la abrazo. -...eso que importa...lo que importa es que estas bien...- dijo el sonriendo .

-. pero! .- dijo ella preocupada y Yuuki se separo un poco y la beso , ella se sonrojo y le correspondió .-...eres...un idiota! ...- dijo ella dandole golpecitos en el pecho y Yuuki solo sonrio.

-. por cierto Nina...- dijo el y Nina lo miro .-...por que tienes mi habilidad...-pregunto el y ella suspiro -...creo...que es por el contrato...de hecho no lo sabia hasta hoy! .- dijo ella sonriendo de forma chibi alzando la manita y el la miro con su forma habitual de pereza.

-. es un dato interesante .- dijo Toki caminando hacia ellos , Sakura corrio a abrazar a Nina .- Nina-chan!.- Nina se quejo un poco por que le dolia el cuerpo.

-. Nina-chan? estas bien...- pregunto Sakura y Yuuki se preocupo .- Nina?.-

-...no...me puedo mover...esa gargantilla absorvia mi mucho energia para que mi cuerpo se alterara y entrara en modo combate...- dijo ella con dificultad.

-...ya te sientes mejor?... -pregunto Rui acercándose y la miro fijamente y Nina sonrio .-...".._..es...una buena chica._.."...vamos te llevare a casa.- dijo Rui cargandola.

-. Yo la quiero cargar! .- dijo Yuuki un poco molesto al estilo chibi y Rui negó .- tu tambien estas herido vamos!.- dijo Sakura y cojio a Yuuki y lo hizo montarse en su espalda.

* * *

una vez en la mansion Shibuya

Yuuki y Nina fueron curados y vendados. Toki estaba recostado cansado

-. no es necesario , mi cuerpo de recupera rapido .- que quejo un poco Nina.

-. dejame hacer mi trabajo .- dijo Rui , Yuuki gateo hasta Nina y se recosto en las piernas de ella. -...tengo sueño...- dijo el y se quedo dormido con los ojos abiertos.-. Oe no te duermas con los ojos abiertos! .- lr grito Toki y Nina por un instante tambien se quedo dormida con los ojos abiertos

-. Tu tambien! .- dijo el mirando a Nina con su cara de enojado chibi

-. dejalos Toki,...ellos estan felices...- dijo Ogami sonriendo.

-. Nina hay alguien que quiere verte .- dijo Shibuya abriendo la puerta y Nina desperto al igual que Yuuki .- quien?...- pregunto ella.

detras de Shibuya aparecio una chica un poco mas baja que Nina , tenia el cabello rubio en puntas y ondulado , de un ojos verdes ,un hermoso rostro que parecia de muñeca , ella hera muy hermosa , tenia la piel muy blanca y nieva , aunque no tenia mucho pecho era delgada con una hermosa silueta de cintura fina y caderas anchas y piernas bien formadas y largas , traia un vestido de vuelos blancos, Toki se la quedo mirando con un sonrojo .- _" es muy linda.._."...- fue lo primero que penso Toki.

-. NINA NE-SAN! .- dijo la chica y se lanzo hacia Nina sin darse cuenta que Yuuki estaba en sus piernas por lo que Yuuki quedo con la cabeza bajo el vestido de la chica, Toki al ver eso se sonrojo con los ojos exaltados , Yuuki saco su cabeza inmediatamente.

-. no me muestres tus bragas! .- dijo el con cara de pereza y la chica lo miro. eres el contratista de mi Nina ne-san? .- pregunto ella y Yuuki asintio .

-. que mal , por suerte yo no eh hecho contrato .- dijo ella y todos se sorprendieorn.

-.. quieres decir que tu tambien puedes ? .- pregunto Sakura sorprendida y ella asintio .- si! yo tambien soy una Eve .- dijo la chica sonriendo .

-. QUE!? O_O .- dijeorn quedandose piedra .

-. si , ella es una Eve, Lira , tambien es una code Breaker ,- dijo Nina sonriendo.

-. un gusto! .- saludo Lira

* * *

_**Estoy enamorada de Code Breaker *O*!**_

_**quien es Lira ? Toki se interesara en ella ?**_

_**XD no olviden los reviews**_


	6. Chapter 6

-. si , ella es una Eve, Lira , tambien es una code Breaker ,- dijo Nina sonriendo.

-. un gusto! .- saludo Lira saludando , Lira cojio los pechos de Nina y los masajeo -. ohh se han hecho mas grandes .- Toki se sonrojaba con los ojos exaltados.

-. jejeje hace cosquillas!.- rio Nina .

-. esto Lira-chan , como es eso de que res una Eve ? .- pregunto Sakura y Lira la miro.

-. bueno...pues...realmentes somos tres Eves , Nel onee-sama , Nina ne-san y yo .- dijo ella explicando.

-. las tres somos fracasos menos Nel onee-sama , pero ella no puede seguir la prole de Adan onii-chan .- dijo ella abrazando a Nina.

-. ese cuento ya es aburrido .- se quejo Toki y Lira se levanto y camino hacia el , se sento en las piernas de Toki y acerco su rostro a escasos centímetros mirandolo fijamentte , Toki estaba sonrojado y sentia que su corazon estaba acelerado ,pero sonrio como si nada.

- ".._vamos aun es una niña._.."...hey hey lindura has eso cuando tengas unos 3 años mas .- dijo Toki sonriendo con una cara perver y Lira agarro el rostro de Toki con fuerza acercandose mas y Toki se asintio acorralado y pudo ver que Lira tenia un suave olor a flores y frutas .- es cierto...los hombres dan asco! .- dijo Lira y de un salto se alejo de Toki y volvio con Nina a abrazarla.

-. jo una chica te rechazo .- se burlo Ogami y Toki se enojo.

-. miren quien habla el gigolo que le pide matrimonio a toda con la que cruza! .- dijo este haciendo sacar de las casillas a Ogami. Lira solo los miraba

-. Lira , saca tus orejas~ .- pidio Nina y Lira se sonrojo .- p-pero ne-san .- dijo ella sonrojada a lo que Toki la miro le parecio muy tierna y linda.

-. esta bien si lo quieres .- Lira tomo un respiro y cerro los ojos y le aparecieron unas orejitas de conejo y una cotila afelpada .

-. ohjooo que lindo una usagi-chan y una Neko-chan .- dijo Toki poniendo una cara de pervertido , y Lira lo miro sonrojada y sus orejas y cola desaparecieron.

-. jajaja no te enojes Lira .- sonrio Nina y Lira .- nee-san deberias ocultar tus orejas o te veran como bicho raro! .- dijo Lira tocando las orejas de Nina.

puedo , lo eh intentado...pero...es inutil...- dijo Nina bajando la mirara y Yuuki se acerco a ella y le agarro las orejas-. ...no las ocultes...me gusta como se te ven...- dijo Yuuki alzando su pulgar y Nina se sonrojo y lo abrazo .- gracias!.-

y Lira miro a la pareja con las mejillas infladas. Toki no sabia por que no le podia quitar la mirada de encima , es cierto era linda , pero no estaba suficientemente desarrollada en cuanto se hablaba de los pechos , y el era un pervertido que le gustaban los pechos grandes.

-. oigan , Lira se puede quedar? .- pregunto Nina abrazando a su "hermanita". Shibuya penso por un momento

-...seria peligroso dejar que Adan consiga a la ultima Eve que le queda...a si que debe quedarse cerca...- analizo Shibuya y Rui asintio .

Lira sonrio e hizo una reverencia .- gracias , sere de ayuda .- dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Lira y Nina salieron a pasear acompañadas de Sakura , Yuuki y Toki.

-...Nyanmarus~ .- dijo Nina en una vitrina agachada al igual que Yuuki. -... te comprare uno! .- dijo Yuuki y cojio a su amante de la mano y entraron a la tienda.

Sakura los miraba feliz y Toki cojio los pechos de Sakura -. hola Mii y Hii .- dijo el y se gano una patada de Sakura en la cabeza , Lira miraba la situacion un poco triste , Lira se miro sus pechos poco desarrollados alzandose un poco el vestido de la parte de arriba.

Toki la miro y sonrio de lado, -. AH! .- gimio sonrojada Lira cuando Toki le agarro los pechos por atras y se los masajeo suavemente .

-. jo no estes celosa de las demas , ya creceran y si las masajeo que que seran mas grandes .- dijo Toki susurrandole en el oido , y Sakura pateo a oki de nuevo.

-. TOKI-KUN! , Lira-chan aun es una niña! .- dijo Sakura molesta y Toki rio .- jajaja lo siento no me resisti..."..._en verdad no me resisti._.._es raro...no me suelo fijar en niñas recien creciendo..aunque no es tan pequeña..."..._ nee Lira-chan que edad tienes ? .- pregunto Toki sonriendo.

-...15 .- contesto ella cubriendose los senos de las pervertidas manos de Toki -. ...".._jee despues de todo no es tan pequeña.._."...- penso Toki sonriendo de alguna manera aliviado.

Lira sintio a alguien en problema y corrio hasta una rivera , Toki la vio y la siguio.

-. waahh! .- era un niño pequeño que se estaba ahogando junto con un cachorrito.

Toki iba a usar su magnetismo , pero debajo de los pies de Lila apareció una planta gigante la hasta que la llevo hasta el niño y el perrito , y los saco aunque se mojo el vestido.

-. buaaa .- lloraba el niño , y Lira le acaricio .- ...debes aprender a valorar mas tu vida...- dijo Flora , Toki abrio los ojos de par en par con las palabras deichas por Flora al igual que su sonrisa , eran exactamente iguales a las de su hermana Nenene cuando fue "asesinada" , el niño sonrio .

-. gracias nee-chan .- dijo el pequeño abrazando a el cachorrito y se fueron.

Lira suspiro eh hizo que la planta volviera al suelo como si nada hubiese pasado.

-...tu habilidad son las plantas eh...- dijo Toki mirandola , Lila se levanto y volteo hacia Toki , este se sonrojo ya que el vestido de Lira se habia hecho transparente y se delineaban claramente su esbelta figura y sus dulces y poco desarrollados pechos y tambien se veian sus bragas blancas. Toki sintio su corazon palpitar.

-...que pasa?...-pregunto ella con inosencia pues no sabia . como iban a pasar unas personas , Toki inconscientemente se saco la camisa del uniforma y se la puso a Lira para taparla , Lira se sonrojo con esa accion.-._.."...eh...por que hice eso?...en vez de disfrutar la vista..."._..- penso Toki mirando hacia otro lado .

-_."...este hombre...no es...tan pervertido como parece.."_...-penso Lira sonriendo , Toki vio esa hermosa sonrisa y se sonrojo de nuevo y la quedo mirando fijamente , el corazon de Toki palpito muy fuerte e inconscientemente se iba inclinando hacia el rostro de Lira, ella se sonrojo mas pues su corazon estaba tan alterado que no podia moverse , los labios de Toki estaban a escasos centímetros de los puros e inocentes labios de Lira. Lira puso sus suaves manos en los labios de Toki.

-...t-todavia...no...- dijo ella muy sonrojada con una mirada de inocensia , Toki reacciono abriendo mas los ojos de par en par y se recompuso y se volteo.

-..."_...por que iba a besar a una menor?..."_...lo siento...-penso Toki mirando a Lira.

-...Lira! .- llamo Nina muy alegre corriendo hacia ellos con Yuuki subido en su espalda.

-. Nee-san...- susurro Lira mirandola. Nina miro a Toki que estaba de espaldas , y miro a Lira que tenia la chaqueta de Toki y estaba muy sonrojada.

-. esto Toki,ibas a hacer un contrato con Lira? .- pregunto Nina ladeando la cabeza de forma chibi y Yuuki la imito. Lira se sonrojo mucho y salio corriendo .- BASTAAA! .- grito Lira. Nina rio divertida .- por que hiciste esa pregunta Nina-chan ? .- pregunto Toki un poco sonrojado .

-. por que te vi Toki .- dijo Nina y Yuuki se bajo de su espalda y ella se estiro un poco .-...yo te vi...ibas a besar a Lira...aunque no pensaste hacerlo...cierto?..- pregunto Nina sonriendo y Toki miro hacia otro lado.

-...aun es una chiquilla...- dijo Toki , no sabia pero por primera vez , se sentia avergonzado con este tema , pero solo con Lira. cosa que Yuuki noto.

-...pero vas a enamorarte de Lira...eso es seguro...- dijo Nina sonriendo y abrazo a Yuuki .- a si como Yuuki se enamoro de mi ! .-dijo ella sonrojada y Yuuki asintio con la cabeza.

* * *

despues de muchas horas Lira habia llegado a la mansion Shibuya , pero todos ya estaban dormidos , a si que entro por una ventana .

ella habrio la puerta de la habitacion de Toki y entro timidamente ,con un ran sonrojo y el corazon acelerado.

-..."_...por que..tenias que ser tu...tonto Hentai_ "...- penso Lira con su corazón latiendo a mucha velocidad. , Toki estaba acostado en su cama sin camisa y en boxers , Lira miro el cuerpo de Toki muy sonrojada -... n-no debo ver...- susurro ella y dejo la chaqueta de Toki en una silla silenciosamente , Lira tomo una sabana y arropo suavemente a Toki ya que estaba con pocas prendas .- va a cojer un resfriado...- susurro ella arropandol

Cuando ya iba a irse ,Toki abre sus ojos y la toma de la muneca y la abraza . -...me siento feliz de que mes hayas venido a visitar...- susurro Toki a su oido para fastidiarla , Lira se sonrojo mucho y se aparto rapidamente-...y-yo...s-solo vine a traerte tu c-chaqueta...- dijo ella de una forma muy tierna e inocente haciendo palpiar mas el corazon de Toki , el no le daba buena espina ya que su corazon se volvia como loco cuando estaba cerca de Lira.

Lira sentia que su cuerpo se comenzaba a calentar ya que estabasiendo abrazada por Toki , sus piernas temblaban un poco.

-..."...n-no... p-puedo...p-ponerme asi...por el..."...-penso ella muy sonrojada con la respiracion agitada. Toki se sentia extranamente exitado por tener el lindo cuerpo de Lira apegado a el , y mas cuando ella estaba muy nerviosa.

Toki solo estaba jugando con ella ya que era mucho mas baja que el y por lo que era menor que el , pero sentia que sus deseos empezaron a salir a flote tentado por esa deliciosa fragancia natural que Lira emitia y por su esbelto cuerpo

-. d-de todos modos...s-solo vine a e-eso...- dijo Lira, y gimio cuando Toki beso su cuello de forma tierna pero a la vez sensual , Lira sentia que su cuerpo de calentaba mas y se asusto , por lo que se aparto de Toki y salio corriendo con una lagrima en su rostro , cosa que Toki pudo notar .

-."Que diablos me pasa con esa niña?..."...Tsk...- Toki se sentia mal por haberla hecho llorar y se puso una ano en la mitad de la cara tapando su ojo de color amarillo , eso solo le pasaba con chicas mas bellas , pero lo que le pasaba con Lira era mas intenso , tanto que actuaba asi inconsientemente.

* * *

**Al dia siguiente**

* * *

-. vamos tenemos la competencia conta Bento-dono! .- dijo Sakura vistiendose (lean el cap 187 del manga y entendaran)

-. yo tambien quiero participar .- dijo Nina con estrellitas en los ojos mirando a Sakura. -, si quieres haslo , pero este asunto es muy serio .- dijo Sakura y Nina asintio.

-. si Nina nee-san lo hace yo tambien! .- dijo Lira con una cara muy tierna y Sakura sonrio -. eres linda Lira-chan! .- dijo ella.

los chicos llegaron al instirtuto.

-. y ellas? -. dijo la profesora. -. s-son nuevas estudiantes! quieren ayudarnos! .- dijo Sakura y la profesora sonrio .- ahh y son muy lindas , parecen estranjeras! como se llaman ? .- pregunto ella feliz .- yo soy Nina y ella es mi hermanita Lira .- presento Nina moviendo su colita de forma graciosa cosa que a la profesora le sorprendia -...eso es...una cola? .- dijo ella con una carita chibi.

-. e-eesto! .- dijo Nina topandose la cola y Yuuki se puso delante de ella -. es un juguete con mecanismo.- dijo Yuuki agarrando la cola de Nina y ella se tapo la boca muy sonrojada para no gemir (era su punto debil )

-. oh que interesante , adelante ya van a comenzar los juegos .-dijo la sensei y los chicos se prepararon .

-. el contador muerte sube dramáticamente! .- dijo Aoba.

-. yo quiero participar en las carreras! .- pidio Nina poniendose el uniforme que le quedaba muy apretado en la parte de los pechos y tambien en las piernas.

Segura? .- pregunto Sakura -. si! .- respondio feliz . - Yuuki la miro y se acerco a ella y le dio una pulsera de nyanmaru .- te dara suerte...- dijo el poniéndosela -...eh...gracias! .- dijo ella sonriendo y se puso en posicion.

-. espera ,, si a mi me dolio correr con estos pechos , ella sentira peor dolor y las tiene tan grandes como unas sandias! .- dijo Aoba mirando a Nina.

-. y tampoco tiene su brazier .- dijo Yuuki con el brazier de Nina en su mano y Aoba se lo quito de golpe alterada -. TU QUE HACES CN SU BRAZIER?! .- pregunto ella y el recordo .-...es que antes de venir hicimos el amor y extravie su brazier...- dijo el sonrojado.

-...Q-QUE!?.- dijo Aoba quedandose piedra y los demas tambien.

-. Ninaaa!~~ tu brazier! .- dijo Yuuki llamandola pero Nina ya estaba lista para correr. -. ten cuidado Nina ellos son especies raras como yo ! .- dijo Sakura -.. si te duele los pechos sal inmediatamente!.- pidio Sakura y todos se sonrojaron.

-. es super tetona! .- escucho Yuuki de algunos estudiantes y le salio una venita en la cabeza.

sus marcas...listos...FUERA! .- entonces comenzo la carrera , Nina corria increiblemente rapido y accidentalmente uso el sonido de Yuuki.

-... je no me ganaras estupida mujer .- dijo un hombre del equipo blanco y uso la habilidad de especie rara -. AHH! . - gimio Nina , .

-. NINA! .- Yuuki grito preocupado pero Nina sonrio de lado y su sonido se volvio mas fuerte y gano la carrera.-. que demonios!- dijo Bento sorprendido

-. bien! .- dijo Nina dando saltos muy feliz -. Nina-san...tu...- dijo Sakura sorprendida. Nina los miro y ladeo la cabeza. -...que pasa?...-pregunto ella.

-...como es que no te afecto el poder de la especie rara?!.- pregunto Rui sorprendida y Nina estaba confundida -... mmm...mmmmm...- dijo ella tratando de pensar pero se quejaba .- no lo se! .- dijo ella poniendo sus manos en su cabeza.

Yuuki se quedo viendo a Nina aun sorprendido.

-...lo que sucede es que nadie puede...tocar a una Eve con contrato...- dijo Lira y todos voltearon a verla y Sakura se acerco a ella -. a que te refieres .- pregunto y Lira miro a Yuuki

-. por que tu y mi ne-san hicieron un contrato permanente .- dijo ella y Yuuki parpadeo .- ...y que con eso?...-pregunto el.

-...que nee-san es invencible para todos...exacepto para Adan...- dijo Lira mirandolos con seriedad. -. ella podria matar a la especie rara si llegara a ...tranformarse...- dijo Lira y todos se sorprendieorn -. tranformarse , matar a mi especie?! .-dijo Sakura y Lira asintio.

-. nosotras tres mientras tengamos un contrato permanente somos invencibles...pero si llegara a tranformarse...en..._egoist Eve.._.ella podria romper su precioso contraro de Gli amanti... quien es lo que otorga la posibilidad de establecer contrato .- dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

-. no te preocupes Nina...no me transformare...- dijo Nina sonriendo y Yuuki abrazo a Nina por la espalda . -. lo le dejare hacer eso...- dijo Yuuki

y Nina sonrio y a lo que se estiro unn poco su camisa se rompio revelando sus escandalosos pechos .

todos los chicos miraron a Nina muy sonrojados y Yuuki se volteo muy enojado con un rostro de miedo -. QUE ESTAIS MIRANDO!? .- dijo Yuuki con su puño alzado emitiendo ondas y los chicos negaron -. NADA! .- diejorn asustados y abrazo Nina por delante tapando los pechos de ella.

-. Yuuki se ha hechio muy celoso .- dijo Rui con una gotita en la sien

-...no...quiero que nadie mas los vea...- confeso Yuuki abrazando a Nina quien se sonrojo mucho.-...e-esta bien...de todos modos...solo te dejare a ti tocarlos...- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo

ire en el segundo juego! .- dijo Lira poniendose en posicion , Toki miro a Lira puesto que que la veia muy linda.

-. en sus marcas...listo...FUERA!.- y corrieron , -. VAMOS LIRA! .- dijo Nina con una nueva camisa mas hancha. Lira corrio tan rapido cno Nina y a lo que el hombre iba a usar su poder Lira daba muchos saltos rapidos esquivandolo y llegando a la meta .-...es rapida! .-dijo Toki con animos

-. sabia que podia! .-dijo Lira soniendo y Toki se sonrojo mucho. -. Lira sintio su rostro enrojecer y volteo .- QUE ESTAS MIRANDO BAKA! .- dijo ella volteandose. Nina los miro a ambos y rio .- jijijijiji...- rio ella y Yuuki la miro mientras la tenia abrazada. Nina puso una cara aterradora de pervercion que asusto un poco a Yuuki.

-...jejejeje...-rio Nina con sus instinto pervertido aplanando a su inocencia .- are...por que me puse asi...- se pregunto ella.

-...Nee-chan no trames nada! .- se quejo Lira .- te diste cuenta? .- rio Nina tiernamente y Lira asintio con pucheros. -

* * *

despues , Lira fue a tomar un poco de agua en termo , y Toki se acerco a ella.

-...lko hiciste bien...- dijo Toki y ella se sonrojo y volteo el rostro.-...gracias...- dijo ella y Toki no se resistio a esa inocente mirada y beso la mejilla de Lira.

-. q...qu...que estas haciendo! .- dijo Lira saliendo corriendo totalmente roja y Toki sonrio sonrojado.

-...no..no no no me puedo enamorar! .- dijo Lira corriendo.

* * *

)Nina recorrio la mansion en busca de Lira .-...Liraaa...vamos el desayuno esta listo...Lira!...- buscaba Nina preocupada , Yuuki la sorprendio con un beso.

-. KYA! .- grito sorprendida .- ...no hagas eso~ .- dijo ella haciendo pucheros graciosos .- eres mi amante , tengo derecho...-dijo Yuuki y se lanzo sobre Nina y beso su cuello.

-...Y-Yuuki...e-espera...L-Lira...Lira...mi hermanita no aparece .- dijo ella gimiendo muy sonrojada por que Yuuki le mordía suavemente sus orejitas de gato y acarisiaba sus pechos.

-. NO SE ATREVAN A HACER ESO EN PUBLICO! .- dijo Rui hechandoles agua. -. Yuuki empezo! .- dijo Nina culpando a Yuuki .- Nina me provoco!.-dijo Yuuki culpando a Nina.

-. como sea , el desayuno de Lira se enfria ,.- dijo Rui encojiendose se hombros y Nina bajo la mirada.

- Lira no aparece...creo que esta enojada..y triste...- dijo Nina, Toki camino hacia Nina .- y por que?...-pregunto el .

-...Lira...tiene miedo a enamorarse...pero ya lo hizo...- confeso Nina y Toki abrio los ojos de par en par.-...a que te refieres?...-pregunto Rui.

-...Lira...le teme a enamorase de un hombre...por que Nel onee-sama siempre nos dijo que los hombres eran malvados ,asesinos, psicopatas y muchas cosas feas...por eso Lira les tubo miedo y odio...Lira se prometio asi misma que no se enamoraria nunca, pero...parece que no pudo romper esa promesa gracias a cierta personita que le corresponde mas de lo que se imagina...- dijo mirando a Toki y alzando las cejas , Toki se sonrojo y volteo el rostro y Rui rio divertida y Yuuki ladeo la cabeza con ingenuidad

-. que es tan gracioso!?.- pregunto Toki sonrojado y molesto.

-. te llevas la vida coqueteandole a mujeres proporcionadas, y ahora te enamoras de una niñaen crecimiento? te estas convirtiendo en pedofilo .- dijo ella con malicia y a Toki le salio una venita roja en la cabeza.

no es una niñita del todo...y solo le llevo 4 años!.- dijo el en su defensa .- pero no entiendo como paso tan rapido...apenas la conozco...- dijo Toki mirando hacia una ventana .- Nina volteo el rostro.- eso es Gli amanti ,cuando una Eve encuenta a su Adan , se enamora y la persona elejida corresponde a ese amor incluso duplicado...eso es lo que sucede...por eso Lira no queria tener contacto con hombres...-

-. y Toki se convertira en amante de una chiquilla jajaja .- Rio Rui -. y tanto que te gustaban los pechos grandes...uff .- dijo Prince para provocarlo y Toki se enojo y se volteo -...dejenme en paz... eso no les interesa.-...dijo Toki y se fue a buscar a Lira y Nina sonrio feliz.

-. suerte Toki .- dijo Nina con una carita Chibi alzando el pulgar y salio una estrellita y Yuuki hizo lo mismo

* * *

Lira estaba caminando por un lugar donde la gente acampaba y las chicas se reunian al aire libre.

-...no...puedo...corazon tonto! .- se dijo asi misma apretandose el pecho. -...yo...no puedo enamorarme de el...no debo... no quiero...-

-. oh que lindo es! .- escucho Lira las voces de las chica alagando a Toki que venia en dirección hacia Lira. -...T..Toki...-susurro ella muy sonrojada y salio corriendo , Toki se puso serio y corrió tras ella . Toki la agarro se la cintura firmemente -...tranquila florecita...- dijo el y Flora sintio que su corazon se salia de control

-...a..alejate...- dijo Lira con el rostro sombrío pero a la vez sonrojada y empezo a emitir una aura verde -. NOOOOOOOOO ME QUIERO ENAMORAR!.- grito ella conunas lagrimas en los ojos y unas plantas gigantes crecieron separando a Lira de Toki y envolviéndole dentro de una coraza de plantas antiguas. la gente corrio espantada .

-. LIRA-CHAN SAL DE HAY , TIENES QUE ENFRENTAR LO QUE SIENTES! .- pidio Toki pero ella no salia , mas que eso escuchaba sollozos.

-. si no sales entrare por la fuerza! .- advirtio Toki y uso su magnetismo para recoter todo el metal del lugar y convertirlo en una enorme serpiente que impacto contra la planta haciendo un agujero , peor la planta se regeneraba por lo que Toki aprovecho y entro hay rapidamente y vio a lira tapandose la cara llorando la entrada se cerro.

-...hey...calma...- dijo Toki tomandole las manos gentilmente y asi pudo ver su hermoso rostro cubierto de esas lagrimas cristalinas.

el espacio era como la de una casa mediana. Lira miro a Toki y se sonrojo. , Toki abrazo a Lira .

-...T...Toki...-susurro sonrojada .-...ya lo se...quieres que te suelte...pero no lo hare...- dijo Toki abrazandola mas fuerte.

-...n-no no...por favor...- dijo ella intentando zafarse , pero era debil ante Toki , -...por que?...por que viniste por mi? ...-pregunto ella muy sonrojada .

-...por que te amo...-susurro Toki a Lira quien se quedo casi en estado de shock -...T...To..ki...- susurro ella muy sonrojada

* * *

_**UFF OTRO LEMON *O* KYAAA */***_

_**Toki : oh yeah! **_

_**Lira : q-q-que! O**_**/O.**

**Toki: vamos a disfrutar mi vida~**

** NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS **


	7. Chapter 7

-...n-no no...por favor...- dijo ella intentando zafarse , pero era debil ante Toki , -...por que?...por que viniste por mi? ...-pregunto ella muy sonrojada .

-...por que te amo...-susurro Toki a Lira quien se quedo casi en estado de shock -...T...To..ki...- susurro ella muy sonrojada

-...te voy a ser sincero...la verdad usualmente me gusta coquetear con chicas de mi edad y que sean mas desarrollada...- dijo el y Lira se enojo e intenso safarse .- pero!...por primera vez...puedo decir que me eh llegado a enamorar...de una chiquilla menor que yo...todos se estarian riendo...pero esa es la verdad...- dijo el con sinceridad en sus palabras y Lira abrio los ojos de par en par sonrojada.-...que...estas...diciendo?...-

-...digo que cuando te tengo cerca...lo unico que me place es besarte y hacerte mia... y abrazarte y protegerte para que nada malo te pase...- Lira abrio los ojos de par en par totalmente sonrojada y sintio que su cuerpo se calentaba de nuevo.

-...pero... sigues siendo una chiquilla a si no puedo...- dijo Toki cerrando los ojos , pero los abrio cuando sintio sus suaves labios de Lira besando los suyos,Lira empezo a brillar un resplandor color ceniza (por la energia de Toki) , Toki se sonrojo y correspondio .

-...n-no soy una chiquilla... y hicimos un contrato...-dijo ella muy sonrojadas y Toki sonrio y la tomo del rostro .- ...eso me hace muy feliz...- dijo este y la beso , su beso fue intenso y apasionado , demasiado para alguien inocente como Lira , Toki la recostó y siguio besándola , Lira correspondía torpemente ya que no sabia nada pero Toki disfrutaba mucho de esa inocensia.

-...quisiera hacer el contrato permanente...pero no quiero hacerte daño...por eso voy a dejarte crecer mas...para que estes preparada para mi .-. dijo el besandola y juntando sus frentes y mirandola con una mirada llena de amor, ella lo miro muy sonrojada de la misma forma -...yo...creo que estoy preparada...- dijo ella muy sonrojada y el la miro un poco sorprendido.

-...estas segura?...sabes que estoy dispuesto a esperarte el tiempo que sea ...- dijo el y ella asintio .-...acaso...no quieres...por que no soy como Nina ne-sam o Sakura-san?...- dijo ella y Toki sonrio -...mas te deseo por ser diferente...- dijo el besándola.

Toki se quito la camisa de su instituto y Lira se puso muy roja , Toki sonrio tiernamente y se acerco a ella

-...quiero que todo de ti sea mio...- susurro Toki besando su cuello haciendola gemir y ella de la vergüenza se tapo la boca .- tu cabello que huele mejor que cualquier fragancia...tus ojos verdes esmeraldas...- dijo el besando sus ojos (cuando ella los cerro )-...tus labios sabor a cereza...- mientras la besaba y metia su lengua en la boca de ella haciendo que se le rodara un poco de saliva.

-...T..Toki...-susurro ella muy sonrojada sintiendo calor en su cuerpo, -...quiero tu suave y blanca piel...- dijo el retirando unas tiritas del vestido de Lira haciendo que se ruede y pueda admirar su cuerpo .- tus suaves y dulces pechos...- Toki beso y lamio el pezón rosado de ella.

!...T-Toki .- gimio Lira con un estremecimiento en su cuerpo ,- Toki paso su lengua desde sus pechos hasta su vientre. -.. Ahhh ah .- ella se tapaba la boca para tratar de no gemir , Toki le quito la mano de la boca .-...quiero oirte gemir...para saber si lo estas disfrutando...- pidio el y ella lo miro muy sonrojada..-...es que...me da verguenza...- dijo ella muy sonrojada y Toki sonrio y mordio suavemente su pezon -. Ahh!...- gimio ella con la respiracion agitada y un cosquileo en su zona.

Toki retiro el vestido de ella y se quito el pantalon y los zapatos de una manera rapida. Lira abrazo a Toki por el cuello .

Toki retiro las bragas de Lira con mucho cuidado . Lira tambien queria hacer algo , a si que uso su pie para quitarle el boxer a Toki.

-. que traviesa...- dijo el sonriendo y besando su cuello. Toki abrio gentilmente las piernas de Lira y se hubico.

-...estas segura?...una vez que lo hagamos no hay marcha atras...- dijo Toki mirando a Lira fijamente -...si...lo se...te amo y quiero pasar contigo siempre...- dijo ella sonriendo de una forma muy tierna , Toki no aguanto y la penetro suavemente

-. AHAhh!.- se quejo Lira arqueando la espalda -...d-duele...- gimio Lira con dolor , unas lagrimas se le escaparon y Toki beso su frente y luego sus labios.

-...tranquila...amor rejalate y mirame solo a mi. - pidio el y Lira asintio con la respiracion agitada , aabrazo mas fuerte a Toki y este siguio embistiendola lentamente pero luego subia la velocidad -. Ahhhh...ahh...- gemia Lira mientras poco a poco el dolor se iba.

-...ah...ah ..ah...ves...el dolor se va...- dijo Toki sin dejar de embestirla y ella asintio , Toki beso a Lira con passion y amor.

cuando Lira dejo de sentir dolor , Toki lo noto inmediatamente, y entonces empezo a embesirla mucho mas fuerte.

-AHHhh! .- gemian ambos cada vez mas fuerte por el placer que le proporcionaba el uno al otro. Lira lo rodeo con las piernas y lo obligo a ir mas adentro .- ahh...asi Lira...- gimio Toki , Lira se dio la vuelta y empezo a mover las caderas las cuales Toki las sostenia y seguia su ritmo , Toki se levanto un poco para poder besar los pechos de Lira. ,

-...aahhh...y-ya...n-no p-puedo...m-mas...- gimio Lira abrazando a Toki quien ya estaba a punto de venirse .-...aahh...te amo mi niña...- gimio Toki abrazandola por la cintira y viniendose dentro de ella dandole una ultima embestida.

Lira estaba tan agotada que casi de desmaya. Toki la agarro y la sostubo entre sus brazos aun con su miembro dentro de ella.

-...estas bien?...-pregunto el muy agitado -...s-si...n-nunca habia hecho eso...asi que...estoy muy cansada...- dijo ella sonriendo .

Toki beso a Lira y cuando sus cuerpos se separaron , Toki y Lira se vistieron .

-. bebe dile a tu planta que nos deje salir .- dijo Toki sonriendo y ella tambien sonrio -. si...- ella empezo a brillar y la planta se volvio al piso en forma de una flor blanca .

-...es la unica que nos vio...- dijo el mirando la flor y guiñandole el ojo a Nina quien se sonrojo por lo que quizo decir .-...s-supongo...ellas lo ven todo...- dijo Lira tiernamente cosa que Toki no se resistio y la tomo en brazos .

-. T-T-Toki! .- dijo ella sorprendida. -...voy a llevar a mi princesa en brazos , algun problema ? .- pregunto el y ella bajo la mirada avergonzada

-...e-es que...- dijo ella .- es que? .- pregunto el .- Todos nos estan viendo! .- dijo ella mirando a las chicas que pasaban mirandola mal.

-. eso no importa , son envidiosos, vamos.- dijo el y se la llevo a la mansion Shibuya

* * *

-. LIRAAAA! .- grito Nina abrazandola cuando llegarona a la mansion Shibuya.

-. ahh nee-san tranquila .- dijo Lira sonriendo

-. donde estabas?! .- pregunto Nina con unas lagrimitas y Lira se sonrojo .-...e-e...esto...- trataba de decir Lira muy sonrojada.

-. que importa...lo que importa es que esta aqui! .- dijo Toki sonriendo poneindo su brazo en el cuello de Nina -. AH! .- esa accion hizo que Yuuki golpeara a Toki .- No la toques! .- dijo Yuuki abrazando a Nina como un niño.

-...es cierto! .- dijo Lira nerviosa. y Nina sonrio -. y tu y yo tenemos que hablar! .- dijo Nina mirando a Toki con seriedad.

-...d-de que?...-pregunto el con un una marca de golpe en la cara .

-...mmm...de Lira! .- dijo Nina -...puedo sentir la escencia de Lira...y en todo su cuerpo este TU escencia..- dijo Nina mirando a Toki y Rui dejo caer unos vasos con jugo -...Toki...QUE HE HICISTE A LIRA-CHAN! .- dijo ella enojada tomandolo bruscamente de la camisa.

-...p-pero no le hice daño!...- dijo Toki asustado y todos se quedaron piedra menos Lira y Toki -. BASTARDO PEDOFILO! .- grito Rui golpeandolo muy fuerte.

-. NO! .- grito Lira abrazando a Toki y el la miro sonrojado .-...Lira-chan...-susurro el.

-. yo amo a Toki , es cierto que es un pervertido , pedofilo ,y vulgar! -. dijo Lira y Toki lloraba al estilo anime -. no me defiendas tanto Lira-chan TT-TT .- dijo el

-. PERO! el es bueno , me cuida y me trato muy bien! y yo lo amo! .- dijo Lira mirando a Rui sonrojada con unas lagrimitas.

-...Lira-chan...-susurro Rui y sonrio .- ...esta bien , si lo quieres tanto...-dijo ella y Lira sonrio. -. gracias Rui-san , eres muy linda! .- dijo Lira y Rui se puso rojisima y empezo a jadear -. n-no ... y-yo no...- empezo a decir Rui y Toki agarro a Lira a si como lo hizo Yuuki con Nina y salieron orriendo DEBES ALAGAR A PRINCE!.- dijo el con su cara de asustado por que pince se golpeaba con paredes destruyendo cosas.-. es muy timida! . dijo Yuuki con su cara de chibi.

* * *

Despues de ese dia en la noche, Nina salio a caminar. y miro la Luna .

**"Flash Back"**

_-. ...neee...quieres ser nuestra mi amiga? .-_

_.-...si...-_

_-. como te llamas?...- _

_-. yo soy...-_

**"Fin Flash Back"**

-are!?...que ah sido eso?...- dijo Nina tocandose la cabeza. - duele...- se quejo ella.

-...a si que estas empezando a recordar...- susurro Nel apareciendo detras de Nina -. Onee-sama!.-

-...que tal?...ya estas recordando?...- pregunto ella y Nina ladeo la csabeza .-...recordar...que?...- Nel ssuspiro.

-...tu...pasado...antes de que te convirtieras en una Eve...despues lo recordaras...- susurro Nel y se fue -. ONEE-SAMA!.-

-...que ..recordar...mi pasado...- susurro Nina.

* * *

Nina llego a la mansion Shibuya y Yuuki la sorprendió abrazándola por atras haciéndola caer.

-. AH! Y-Yuuki! .- dijo ella sorprendida -...estas despierto...- pregunto Nina y Yuuki asintio

-. te oi salir...donde fuiste?...-pregunto el y ella volteo el rostro un poco triste cosa que a Yuuki le sorprendió .-...solo fui a tomar aire...- susurro ella y se levanto. -. date prisa debes ir a dormir! .- dijo ella y tomo a Yuuki de la camisa y lo llevo a su cuarto y lo acostó en la cama.

-...buenas noches...- dijo ella sonriendo , a lo que se iba a ir Yuuki la tomo de la mano.-...por que estas triste?...- pregunto el serio. y ella se sorprendio.

-...no estoy..tris-

-. Si lo estas!.- dijo el protestando Yuuki la lanzo a la cama y se puso encima de ella y acerco su rostro y Nina se sonrojo -...Yuuki...-susurro Nina.

-...dime que sucede...-pidio Yuuki y Nina suspiro.-...yo...perdi la memoria antes de convertirme en una Eve...mi hermana me dijo que ya tengo que recordar...pero...no quiero...s-siento...que es muy doloroso.- dijo Nina apretando el pecho de Yuuki sin querer y Yuuki la abrazo.

-...esa bien...todos tenemos un pasado doloroso...- susurro Yuuki al oido de Nina .-...Yuuki...tu...-susurro Nina .'

-...yo...tambien lo tengo...si llegaras a recordar dimelo...y yo te dire el mio...- dijo Yuulo sonriendo y Nina se sonrojo y asintio con una sonrisa , Yuuki se acerco lentamente y la beso y ella correspondio. Yuuki paso su mano por el muslo de Nin haciendo que gimiera un poco.

-...e-espera Yuuki...no..podemos...- gimio ella un poco exaltada y sonrojada y Yuuki la miro sorprendido -. ...por que?...- pregunto el y Nina hizo una señal con su dedo hacia la puerta y Yuuki miro y vio unos ojos espias que pertenecian a Sakura , Shibuya y Rui

-...nos estan mirando...-dijo Nina y a Yuuki le salieron muchas benitas rojas en la cabeza y se levanto de encima de Nina y miro a los espias con un rostro super aterrador...-...que...estais...MIRANDO!.- grito Yuuki y estos salieron corriendo asustados -. NOS DESCUBRIO! .- gritaron los tres pero Yuuki los persiguio por toda la mansion muy enfadado

-...jajaja...- rio ternamente Nina hasta que.

-. AAAAHHHHH! .- grito Nina con una aura morada rodeandola mientras se agarraba la cabeza y unas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-. NINA-CHAN?.- grito Sakura asustada y Yuuki corrio hacia su cuarto. Lirasalio del cuarto de Toki (que hacina hay XD? ) -. NEE-SAN?

!.- grito Yuuki entrando al cuarto y vio a Nina ,

-...que esta pasando?! .- dijo Ogami corriendo hacia los chicos que miraban a Nina sorprendidos.

-. oh no! .- dijo Lira viendo a su hermana y toco a Nina usando sus poderes pero la repelo. . -KYA!.- se quejo Lira cauendo al suelo y Toki la tomo en brazos -. Lira-chan! .-

-. AAAAAAAHHHHHH! .- seguia gritando Nina y el aura morada se hacia mas grande .-...re...cor...dar...- susurro Nina cayo inconsiente y Yuuki corrio a tomar la en brazos -. Nina Nina! .- decia Yuuki moviendola pero ella seguia inconsiente hasta que abrio los ojos y Miro a Yuuki.

-...Makoto...Yuuki...Shigure...-susurro Nina cosa que sorprendio a Yuuki y ella se levanto -...que estas diciendo!?-. pregunto Yuuki sorprendido.

Nina se levanto -...al fin...lo recuerdo Todo...Makoto...Shigure...y Yuuki...ustedes tres...eran mis mejores amigos...pero...ustedes me olvidaron...-Yuukise habia quedado en un estado de Shock., Nina salto por la ventana -. espera Nee-san! .- dijo Lira y cuando iba a tras ella Yuuki la agarro del pie fuertemente.

-...que haces Yuuki!? .- pregunto Toki molesto y Yuuki miro A Lira.

-...por que...Nina conoce a Makoto y a Shigure y a mi...cuando eramos niños!? -. pregunto el con una mirad fria y Lira suspiro.

-...- Lira y miro a Yuuki y este le solto el pie y Lira se sento frente a Yuuki y este lamiro anscioso por una explicasion.

-...veras...cuando eramos niñas...Ninas...Nina nee-san siempre se escapaba de los laboratorios...y..un dia...ella murio...- dijo Lira bajando la mirada , todos quedaron perplejos.

-. QUE MURIO!?.-pregunto Rui sorprendida y Lira asintio.-...si...y usaron su cuerpo para crear a una Eve...y eso la revivio...no se como...pero revivio...no se como paso...pero se que ella los conosicio a ti , a un unos tales Shigure y Makoto...- dijo Lira mirando a Yuuki seriamente y este bajo la mirada sin poder creer.

-...tengo...que buscar...a Nina...- dijo Yuuki y se fue usando sonido.

* * *

Nina estaba en el hospital , parada frente a la cama de Makoto que estaba conectado para que sovreviviera al coma.

-...Makoto...-susurro Nina e iba a tocar su rostro y Yuuki aparecio detras de Nina -...Nina! .- y ella lo miro .

-. por que nos conoces! , no recuerdo de haberte conosido cuando eramos niños! ? ;- dijo Yuuki y Nina volteo el rostro.

-...jamas lo recordaras...- dijo ella y Yuuki la tomo del brazo y la hizo mirarla .- necesito saberlo! .- y Nina se mordio el labio inferior.

-...no...necesitas saberlo...todos lo olvidaron...a si que no imorta...- dijo ella volteando el rostro y Yuuki gruño molesto y beso a Nina con pasion e intesidad aunque bastante brusco.

-...n-no...d-detente! .- dijo Nina pero Yuuki seguiq y la abrazaba muy fuerte -. dimelo! .- dijo Yuuki.

-...p-pero...- gimio ella ya que Yuuki agarro uno de sus gluteos. -. para! Makoto esta aqui!.- dijo Nina pero poco la importo a Yuuki.

-. dime y me detendre o lo te are mia delante de Makoto! .-amenazo Yuuki y Nina se enojo y le dio una cachetada a Yuuki haciendo que se aleje sorprendido.

-...te are recordar...- dijo Nina mirandolo con una mirada fria cosa que sorprendio mas a Yuuki , ella se acerco a Yuuki y le cojio la cabeza y ella empezo a emanar una energia morada que de dirigio hacia Yuuki y se separo de Yuuki.

-...eh quitado la proteccion que Eden creo en las memorias de todos...a si que recordaras...pero poco a poco...- dijo ella dandole la espalda y mirando a Makoto.

-...solo...Makoto...el no me olvido...- dijo Nina tomando la mano de Makoto y apretandola suavemente y Nina le dio un beso en la frente y empezo a brillar , Yuuki miraba la escena sorprendido. , Makoto abrio los ojos y Nina le quito los cables y todo lo demas.- que haces!? .- dijo Yuuki e iba a detener a Nina pero vio que Makoto se levanto y los miro.

-. Yuuki .- dijo el sonriendo y Yuuki se acerco a el -...M..Ma...Makoto...-susurro el con los ojos abiertos de par en par y Makoto sonrio. -...ah pasado mucho tiempo eh...- y miro a Nina y sonrio y la abrazo de la cintura ya que ella estaba parada .- NIna-chan!- dijo el y Nina sonrio.

Yuuki sentia un malestar fuerte en el pecho.

-...tu...por que...no me olvidaste?...-pregunto Nina a Makoto quien sonrio -...por que eres mi preciada Nina...- dijo el sonriendo y ella se alejo.

-...lo siento Makoto...- dijo ella tristemente y Makoto sonrio -...lo se...tu siempre le correspondiste a Yuuki .- dijo el mirando a Yuuki quien se sorprendio.

-...Makoto...tu...- dijo Yuuki confundido y Nina iba a irse.

-. Nina-chan! .- dijo Makoto mirándola y ella se detuvo -...algun dia cuando Shigure y Yuuki te recuerde...juguemos todos juntos...- dijo el sonriendo y Nina hizo una mueca de dolor mientras las lagrimas rodaban sin parar.

-...Callate idiota! .- dijo ella volteando a verlos y Yuuki se sorprendio -. todos ustedes , me olvidaron cuando yo...cuando yo...- dijo ella poniendo su mano en la puerta y la apreto haciendo que se doblara -. LOS ODIO! .- grito ella dolida y se fue corriendo.

-. NINA!.- grito Yuuki y makoto volteo a verlo -...Yu...-dijo el y Yuuki lo miro y el se acerco a Makoto y tomo su mano -...que bien...Makoto...- dijo el intentando sonreir pero lo unico que salio fue una lagrima y Makoto se sorprendio , pero sonrio .-...realmente la amas cierto? .- pregunto Makoto sonriendo y Yuuki volteo el rostro limpiandose la lagrima .-...tu tambien...estas..enamorado de ella ...- dijo Yuuki dolido y Makoto nego.

-...no...ella era y es como una hermana pequeña para mi y Shigure...el unico que no sentia eso...eras tu...- confeso Makoto y Yuuki se sorprendio y volteo a verlo.-...q..que?...- Makoto sonrio.

-...a si es...desde niños...tu fuiste el que siempre amo a Nina-chan .- confeso Makoto y Yuuki se quedo perplejo.

-...yo...siempre ame a Nina?...-


	8. Chapter 8 (escena ShigurexHiyori)

-...a si es...desde niños...tu fuiste el que siempre amo a Nina-chan .- confeso Makoto y Yuuki se quedo perplejo.

-...yo...siempre ame a Nina?...- y Makoto asintio sonriendo , Yuuki paso su mano por su cabeza con rabia .-...quiero...quiero recordar...- decia el

Makoto cerro los ojos -...vas a recordarlo si pones fuerza en tu cerebro y mucha voluntad...asi lo hice yo y gracias a eso no la olvide...- dijo Makoto seriamente y Yuuki asintio .

-...recuerda...recuerda...recuerda! .- dijo internamente y Yuuki recordo todo de golpe.

_**"Flash back"**_

_Dias despues de que Yuuki , Makoto y Shigure se hicieran amigos , ellos jugaban cuando oyeron la voz de una niña .era Nina quien tenia una cachorrito en los brazos y unos ni__ños la molestaban. _

___-. dejenlo en paz! .- dijo Nina protejiendo al cachorrito._

___ ! esa cara bonita no te va a servir de nada! .- dijo el mayor _

_-. vamos a ayudarla! .- dijo Yuuki motivado y Makoto asintio .-. idiotas...-dijo Shigure. cuando corrieron hacia ellos , se quedaron sorprendidos cuando Nina daba muchas piruetas golpeando a los chicos de manera elegante y fuerte y los dejo inconscientes._

_- DIJE QUE LO DEJRAN EN PAZ! .- dijo Nina ,Makoto y Yuuki se acercaron a ella .- wao! que fuerte eres! .- dijo Makoto moviendo sus lentes y Nina sonrio._

_-...si...quienes son?.- pregunto ella._

_-. yo soy Makoto , el es Yuuki y el es Shigure .- dijo Makoto presentando a sus amigos , Yuuki miraba con admiracion a Nina y con un cierto sonrojo , Nina se dio cuenta y se sonrojo tímidamente ._

_-. espero que seamos muy buenos amigos! .- dijo Makoto sonriendo y Nina __asintió_

_.- si!.-_

_pasaron muchos días desde que se conocieron , se llevaban muy bien , Yuuki se había enamorado de Nina por lo que era un poco tímido con ella ._

_Yuuki estaba roceando unas flores y cuidándolas , pero una de ellas se marchito._

_-...eres amable con las flores...aunque ella murio...-dijo Nina acercándose a La flor._

_-are...no me tienes miedo?...-pregunto Yuuki y ella nego.- no por que eres un chico dulce y tierno -respondió con una linda sonrisa , Yuuki se sonrojo y la miro con un gran brillos en los ojos-...sabes ...nunca nadie le habia dicho eso.-_

_Nina toco la flor con sus manos de la cual salio una luz verde y la flor resucito y se volvió muy hermosa-...ella debe vivir...-_

_Yuuki estaba sorprendido.-..."Nina es muy amable."..-penso el_

_Semanas despues_

_-.. oye Nina! .- dijo Shigure sentado bajo un arbol rodeado de sus amigos. _

_-. que Shigure? .- dijo ella .- si te fueras a casar con uno de los tres, con quien te casarias? .- pregunto Shigure_

_-...mmmm...ett-...ah! me casaría con los tres!.- dijo Nina alegre y Shigure nego.- noo no se puede, solo puedes elegir a uno , a quien elejirias?.- pregunto de nuevo._

_Nina bajo la mirada .-...no lo se...ya se resolvamoslo con una carrera , quien gane se casara conmigo!.- dijo ella y Yuuki se entusiasmo._

_Shigure y Makoto sabían que ellos perderían por la habilidad de Yuuki pero aun asi participaron. Yuuki llego en cinco segundos a la meta usando sonido._

_ Yuuki es el ganador!.-dijo Makoto alegre y Nina se sonrojo y sonrio.- felicidades Yuuki .- dijo Shigure._

_Yuuki se acerco a Nina tímidamente.-...c-cuando seamos grandes...te casarías conmigo?...-pregunto y ella asintió.- SI! - _

_Shigure los miro .- ahora que van a casarse dense un beso de adultos! .- pidio el ,Nina se sonrojo y cerro los ojos , Yuuki trago saliva y se acerco tímidamente y poso sus labios en los de ella en un tierno primer beso infantil. al separarse los dos estaban muy sonrojados pero luego se rieron -. jajaj eso fue raro .- dijo Nina y Yuuki asintio._

_dia despues_

_Despues de unos dias ._

_Los cuatro paseaban por un rio donde vieron a unos gatitos en una caja arrastrados por la corriente , Nina no dudo en lanzarse , pero hubo un problema...no sabia nadar._

_-..!NINAAAAA!.- gritaron los tres varones .- voy a salvarla!.- dijo Yuuki apunto de lanzare._

_ YUUKI!.-grito Nina y lo miro con una sonrisa, tomo la caja con los gatitos dentro y con todas sus fuerzas se la lanzo a Yuuki .- NO ME SALVES A MI , SALVALOS A ELLOS!.- dijo ella y Yuuki y Shigure atraparon la caja._

_cuando Yuuki y Shigure fueron a sacar a Nina debajo del agua , fue demasiado tarde...Nina habia muerto..._

_los tres lloraban sin parar . pero derrepente sintieron un enorme dolor de cabeza y el cielo se nublo , unos hombres con capucha negra aparecieron y se llevaron a Nina._

_-. NOO NINAAA!.-gritaron los tres pero derrepente quedaron inconsientes. Al despertar no recordaron nada de lo que paso...ni por que estaban hay...ni por que lloraban...ni a Nina..._

_**"Fin del Flash Back"**  
_

Yuuki estaba atónito -...o-olvidamos...a Nina?...-susurro sin poder creer . Makoto cerro los ojos -. si , pero en cambio yo la olvide solo por unos dias...fui el unico que recordaba a Nina...pero no se los dije para evitar causarles dolor...nunca supe que paso con Nina...pero ahora veo que esta viva...y que esta contigo...-dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa.

-...Nina...y yo...prometimos casarnos...- susurro Yuuki aun sin creer.

, jajaj sabes...Shigure y yo veíamos a Nina-chan como una hermanita ...pero tu no la veías igual ,...jajaja estabas muy enamorado de ella , nosotros lo notamos , pero menos Nina-chan ...- sonrio el y Yuuki no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

...a si que...Nina y yo eramos amigos y amantes...desde pequeños...- dijo Yuuki.

amantes? esa palabra es muy fuerte para ustedes...novios... querrás decir...- corrigió Makoto de una manera amable.

-...bueno novios...ahora entiendo por que ella me oida ahora...-susurro Yuuki bajando la mirada y Makoto negó.

-...Yuu...conozco a Nina y se que ella no es capaz de odiar a un ser que ella ah amado ...tienes que buscarla...- pidió Makoto seriamente y Yuuki asintió.

-...yo...!Voy a traerla de regreso!.- se dispuso Yuuki y salio por la ventana usando sonido.

...Donde estas...NINA!.- grito Yuuki usando sonido por toda el area y cerro los ojos poniendo las manos por las orejas.-...la encontré!.- dijo Yuuki seriamente.

Nina estaba por un festival , cerca del bosque , ella miraba con tristeza los fuegos artificiales.-...yo...que haré ahora?...-susurro Nina tristemente.

a casa!.- dijo Yuuki detrás de ella , Nina volteo sorprendida.-...Yuuki!...q-que haces aquí?...-pregunto ella volteando el rostro.

-...vine a por ti...Nina...ahora recuerdo lo que paso hace mucho...yo...Yo te amo Nina!.- dijo Yuuki firmemente y ella se sonrojo.

-...para Yuuki...para...-decia Nina derramando unas lagrimas y tapándose los oidos.

-. TE AMO NINA , TE AMO MALDICIÓN!, NO IMPORTA CUANTO INTENTES NEGARTE A TUS SENTIMIENTOS , ELLOS SIEMPRE PERMANECERÁN HAY.- dijo Yuuki poniendose delante de ella y agarrándole las muñecas y quitandoselas de las oregitas de gato .

!.- grito Nina agachando la cabeza , Yuuki la agarro del rostro y la beso abrazándola fuertemente, Nina abrio los ojos sorprendida , intento zafarse pero ella inconscientemente le correspondía hasta que se dejo llevar , Yuuki se separo lentamente.

-... perdóname si te olvide Nina...realmente lo siento...-dijo el tristemente y Nina lo miro con sorpresa y luego sonrio .-...por dios...realmente para mi es imposible odiarte .- dijo ella sonriendo y Yuuki sonrió y la abrazo.-...te prometo que nunca mas te olvidare...-

, Makoto estará feliz .- dijo Yuuki y ella asintió.- pero tendrás que cargarme!.- dijo ella y el sonrió y la tomo subiéndola a su espalda.- Vamos!.-

Ambos volvieron al hospital

!.-dijo Yuuki al entrar con Nina al hospital al entrar vieron a Shigure con Hiyori y Makoto, Shigure tenia una mirada de sorprendido.

-...Nina!?...estas viva?...-pregunto Shigure y Nina asintió y fue a abrazar a Shigure.- SHIGUREEE!.-

Hiyori hizo una mueca de enfado -._"AAARR como se atreve a abrazar a SHigure, ni siquiera yo eh llegado a eso_!"...-se quejaba internamente Hiyori.

Shigure la tomo se la cintura apartándola un poco .- tan animada como siempre...- dijo Shigure con su típica expresión de seriedad y Nina le estiro las mejillas.

-. Deberías sonreír mas o no conseguirás novia!.- dijo Nina con las mejillas infladas y Shigure solo rodó los ojos.-. vamos no seas amargado!.- decía infantilmente Nina y Makoto rió .- jajajajjaja...es tan bueno tener a todos mis preciados amigos reunidos .- sonrió Makotgo felizmente.

-...Makoto...-susurro Yuuki sonriendo.

Hiyori sabia que ella estaba demás a si que se fue , Shigure la miro con el rabillo del ojo , Nina se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Hiyori hacia Shigure.

-...esa chica...te gusta cierto?...-pregunto Nina a Shigure quien abrió los ojos de par en par con cierta sorpresa y luego trato de sonar normal.-...que te hace pensar eso?...-pregunto Shigure.

-...muchas cosas ...-sonrió Nina y se separo de Shigure y fue hacia Hiyori.-...Nina donde vas?...-pregunto Yuuki.

-.a ver a la que tiene del corazón de Shigure .- contesto sonriendo y Shigure volteo el rostro y Makoto rio. te pillaron Shigure .-

* * *

Hiyori estaba afuera del hospital por un estacionamiento con la mirada baja.-..._."...no gano nada enojandome...Shigure..el jamas se fijara en mi...en cambio esa chica...es muy hermosa y ademas es amiga de Shigure , Makoto-san y el usuario del sonido,...jamas podre ganarle..."...-_pensaba tristemente Hiyori y una agrimita rodo por su mejilla.

-...no llores...eres mas hermosa cuando sonríes ...-dijo Nina caminando hacia ella , Hiyori volteo y se limpio la lagrima .- que quieres!?...-pregunto enojada.

-...que hagas feliz a mi querido amigo Shigure...-respondió Nina y Hiyori se sorprendió .-...que...quieres decir?...-pregunto un poco confundida

-...se que amas a Shigure...-dijo Nina sonriendo amablemente y Hiyori se puso rojisima .-q-q-q-que te hace pensar eso?! / .-

pregunto agitando los brazos como siempre hace pero estaba muy roja .-...por que puedo sentir las emociones de las persona...en especial cuando sienten amor...-respondió Nina. Hiyori la miro con sorpresa y se volteo.-...esta bien...tu ganas...yo amo a Shigure...pero...el no... sentiría nada por mi...-dijo Hiyori tristemente, Nina la tomo de los hombros y la volteo haciendo que la mirara de frente.

puedo asegurar que Shigure siente lo mismo por ti! .- dijo Nina seriamente.

Hiyori se sonrojo .-...aunque digas eso...nunca tendria el valor de confesarme...-decia Hiyori.

-...seguro tendrás el valor...-dijo ella animándola con esa sonrisa cálida que siempre mostraba. Hiyori sintio algo cálido en su corazón un sentimiento de alegria y valor.-...gracias Nina-chan .- agradeció ella con mas animo.

ve confiesale tus sentimientos!.- Dijo Nina con una pose de victoria. .- y luego podran hacer el amor!.- Dijo Nina con un tono infantil e inocente..

-.Q-Q-QUEEEE! O/O!?.- grito Hiyori muy roja .- n-n-no puedo hacer eso...n-no me digas que tu y Tenpouin ya han...-Dijo Hiyori con los ojos de par ne par y Nina asintio.

.- COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLEEEE!.- Dijo Hiyori negando.- t-te dolio , te violo!?.- pregunto Hiyori preocupada.

.- rió Nina divertida.-. el dolor es lo de menos , si amas a esa persona seras capaz de aguantar!.- dijo Nina con estrellitas en los ojos.

-...e-esque...m-me daría vergüenza ...estar ante Shigure...d-desnuda...O/O.- dijo Hiyori imaginándose una noche con Shigure y verlo desnudo a el también y se sobresalto rojisima! .- KYAA! /.-Hiyori sacudio su cabeza tratando de quitar esa imagen ero de su cabeza

-...Que tanto parloteo?...- pregunto Shigure y detrás de ellos venían Yuuki y Makoto.

tiene algo que decirte!.- Dijo Nina empujando a Hiyori hacia Shigure haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran y Shigure tomo a Hiyori de los hombros pues ella casi se cae por el empujón de Nina.

Shigure , buena suerte!.- Dijo Makoto alzando el dedo pulgar con una estrellita y una cara graciosa al igual que Yuuki y Makoto , Shigure los miro con una benita en la sien .

Hiyori se puso muy roja.-..._"Nina-chaannn aun no estaba preparada!"._...e-esto...y-yo...-tartamudeo Hiyori muy roja.

-._"animo Hiyori!_"...- penso Nina con una mirada de orgullo junto con una sonrisa.-...y-yo...-

Makoto le hizo una señal a Yuuki para dejarlos solos y el asintio y caminaron y se llevaron a Nina.- esperen quieor ver!.- decia Nina pero Yuuki se la puso en el hombro y camino como si nada .- Nina-chan debes dejarles solos para que esten mejor.-. dijo Makoto sonriendo feliz por Shigure.

mientras tanto.

Shigure miraba un poco de impaciencia .- que es lo que quieres decir!?.- pregunto ya un poco molesto.

-..."..._no puedo...definitivamente no puedo..."..._.no puedo decirlo...lamento haberte hecho perder tiempo...- dijo Hiyori con unas lagrimitas y bajando la mirada, Shigure suspiro, tomo a Hiyori del rostro y le implanto un suave pero un poco apasionado beso , Hiyori abrio los ojos de par ne par sonrojada.-..."...Shigure...el esta... besándome?..."...- Shigure separo sus labios y le susurro al oído

.- si quieres decirme que me amas deja de ser tan miedosa .- le susurro Shigure poniendo su brazo alrededor de la espalda de ella.

-...S-Shigure...-susurro sin creer que eso haya pasado.-...t-te amo Shigure...-dijo Hiyori con mas valor pero aun seguía roja y mas por el repentino beso de Shigure, Shigure esbozo una sonrisa satisfactoria .-...a si me gusta...-le susurro Shigure volviendo apoderarse de los labios de la chica, quien esta vez correspondió rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

Nina miraba la situacion con unos binoculares ( que ni se donde los saco XD).- mision complete! .- Dijo Nina feliz alzando el brazo.

Nina-chan te gusta unir parejas .- comento Makoto y Yuuki solo sonreía.

gusta a la gente que amo sea feliz...-dijo Nina sonriendo

-...eres una persona muy amable...ten cuidado o podría enamorarme de ti! .- bromeo Makoto y eso hizo que Yuuki sintiera celos.- MAKOTO!.- reprocho Yuuki.

estaba bromeando Yuu~.-rió Makoto divertido y Yuuki puso una cara Chibi con las mejillas infladas como un niño pequeño.

-...ademas Nina-chan Yuu , imagínense que si Nina-chan es mi hermanita adoptiva~ , si lo ponemos que tu eres como mi hermano , ustedes estarían cometiendo incesto~.- dijo Makoto imaginándose un recuadro chibi que los tres miraban con una carita chibi graciosa.

-. Makoto tienes una imaginación bastante extraña en ese aspecto.- comento Shigure junto a Hiyori quien estaba contenta del brazo de el.

la pareja del dia!.- dijo Nina sonriendo y Hiyori la abrazo y le susurro en el oido .- gracias Nina-chan! .- y Nina correspondió.- de nada~.-

vamos quisiera comer algo no eh comido nada en muchos años .- dijo Makoto y todos asintieron.

* * *

**_Al fin sigo la conti~ me costo este capi pues constantemente se me borraba Q.Q_**

**_ahora seguiré con los demás!~ no olviden comentar_**

**_kisses~_**


	9. Chapter 9 la playa!

Lira caminaba por el instituto de Sakura , los chicos la miraban sonrojados por que era muy linda .-. ohh que linda...si fuera mas grande la invitaria a una cita .- se decian los chicos entre ellos

-. Lira-chan que estas haciendo aqui?!.-pregunto Sakura corriendo hacia Lira.

-. es que quería saber como es estudiar aqui...- dijo ella sonriendo y los chicos se sonrojaban con corazoncillos.

-...p-pero...-

-. por favor! .- pidio ella -...pero Toki-kun sabe que estas aqui? .- pregunto ella y Lira hizo una mueca enojada -. no quiero saber nada de ese idiota! .- dijo ella enojada y Sakura se quedo piedra .- ehh por que? .-pregunto ella sorprendida.

-...es que...

_**"Flash back"**_

_Lira caminaba por una calle cuando vio unas chicas amontonadas en Toki -. hey hey lindas una a la vez! .- dijo Toki sonriendo con popularidad._

_-. aahh es tan hermoso .- decian .- Toki-sama~ .- Lira sintio un gran malestar en su pecho y bajo la mirada._

_-...- Lira se fue sin que Toki lo notara._

_**"Fin Flash Back"**  
_

-...y eso paso...- dijo Lira enojada y triste , Sakura le salio una venita -. ese Toki-kun es mujeriego .- dijo ella y Lira la miro sorprendida -. a si que en verdad lo es?! .- dijo ella con unas lagrimitas y Sakura se quedo piedra .- e-e n-no quise decir! .- se trataba de escusar ella.

-...esta bien...-dijo ella con una fosada sonrisa , Sakura se sintio muy mal. -...L-Lira-chan...- susurro ella .

Lira fue a recorrer el instituto. Sakura se quedo en el patio y vio a Toki correr hacia ella -. hey Sakura-chan , has visto a Lira-chan!? .- pregunto y recibio una patada de Sakura en la cabeza (como en el episodio 4 del anime XD) y esta cayo al suelo.

-. eso duele! por que fue eso? .- pregunto el sobándose la cabeza. Sakura lo miro con furia .- Tuu! como te atreves a ir de mujeriego después de que tomaras la inocencia de Lira-chan y decirle muchos te amo! .- dijo ella mirandolo muy molesta.

-. e-eh!? yo no estaba de mujeriego yo solo ...oe espera! como sabes lo de las chicas!? .- pregunto el y Sakura casi lo golpea de Nuevo .- por que Lira-chan vino muy triste después de que te viera con un montón de chicas coqueteando! sabes como se debe sentir ahora ehh?! .- reclamo Sakura , Toki abrio los ojos sorprendido.

-. P-Pero no fue asi! .- dijo Toki levantándose .- donde esta Lira-chan , tengo que explicárselo .- pregunto Toki desesperado y Sakura suspiro .- ella fue a recorrer el instituto .- entonces Toki fue corriendo a buscarla.

,Lira caminaba tristemente y unos chicos se le acercaban y le regalabas chocolates y flores .- nee linda como te llamas? .- le preguntaban -. quieres tener una cita conmigo?! .- .- eres muy tierna y linda! .- le decian y la hacían sonrojar.

-. y-yo-yo .- decia tímidamente. -. hey alto hay! .- dijo la voz de Toki caminando hacia ellos y Lira lo miro.

-...T...Toki...-susurro ella .- el chico del instituto Heisen .- dijeron ellos mirandolo y Toki suspiro y los miro .-...dejenla tranquila...ella esta conmigo...- dijo el autritario .- q-que estas diciendo , todos los chicos ricos se quedan con las mas lindas .- dijeron molestos .- no te dejaremos! .- dijeron ellos. Toki se enojo cuando uno de ellos tomo a Lira de la mano. -. vamos dejenlos que ellos se encarge .- dijo un chico lindo

-. e-espera! .- dijo Lira sonrojada y fue llevada por ese chico y Toki realmente se enojo y acabo con los chicos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El chico y Lira llegaron a un salón.

-...s-suélteme .- pidio ella y el chico la soltó -...lo siento , ne querrías salir conmigo? .- pidió ella y Lira se sonrojo. -...p-pero...-

-...al menos podria darle un beso ? .- pidio el chico sonrojado y Lira no sabia que decir .-...y-yo...- el chico se acerco a Lira para darle un beso en los labios pero Lira movio el rostro y el beso termino en su mejilla muy cerca de su boca. Toki abrio la puerta y vio la situacion , sintio tantos celos , ira y rabia que sin darse cuenta empezo a usar su magnetismo.

-...tu...- susurro Toki y el chico se separo de Lira.

-...T-Toki...-susurro Lira sorprendida .-...como...te... atreves...a besar...con tu asquerosa boca...a mi mujer! .- grito esto ultimo Toki perdiendo el control de si mismo , Lira se sonrojo cuando Toki dijo " mi mujer!"

el chico recibio una buena paliza y quedo inconsciente. Toki se acerco a Lira y esta retrocedió.

-...L-Lira-chan...tenemos que hablar...- pidio Toki y Lira volteo el rostro.-...yo no lo creo...ya entendi...que tu no puedes estar con una chiquilla como yo...- dijo ella volteando y Toki se sorprendio -...que estas diciendo?...-

-...yo no soy como aquellas chicas...lindas...altas...pechos grandes...mas desarrolladas..., tienen carissma...todo lo que yo carezco...- decia ella con una voz apagada , Toki se sentia triste y molesto por lo que ella decia .-...lo unico que me hace parecerme a ustedes los humanos...es este estúpido cuerpo bueno para nada...-decia ella con unas lagrimas -... ni siquiera puedo complacerte como mujer... por que no lo soy...soy solo una mocosa...una tonta que debería desaparecer!.- decia ella e iba a tirarse por la ventana pero Toki la abrazo por la espalda.

-...no...vuelvas a decir eso...nunca mas...- dijo Toki enojado y frustrado y Lira se sorprendió.

-...T-Toki...-

-...eres unica para mi...me gusta tu cuerpo tal como es! - dijo el y Lira se sonrojo-...p-pero...-susurro ella.

-...me gusta tu tierno cuerpo...no vuelvas a decir que es estúpido!...adoro tus pequeños pechos...que a pesar de ser pequeños son los únicos que pueden excitarme de sobremanera ...- decia el abrazándola mas fuerte cosa que hizo sonrojar a Lirai.-...ninguna mujer ah podido hacerme sentir de esta manera por mas bella que sea...pero en cambio tu... siendo pequeña aun...eres la única que ah podido hacerme sentir esto.-

-...T...Toki...-susurro Lira con unas lagrimas en sus ojos , Toki la volteo y la tomo del rostro y la abrazo por la cintura y la beso.

-...Te amo entiendes!? .- le dijo toki con unos pocos centímetros de distancia .-...y-yo...-

-...entiendes que si te vas...mi vida se va contigo! .- dijo el y Lira abrio los ojos de par en par .- no digas eso! .- dijo ella preocupada con unas lagrimitas.

-...entonces permanece conmigo siempre...- dijo el y Lira lo abrazo .- te amo Toki!. - dijo ella y Toki correspondio al abrazo -...yo tambien te amo ...y no lo olvides! .- dijo el , Sakura oyo todo tras la puerta y sonrio -...asi esta mejor...- dijo ella y Ogami aparecio al lado de ella.

-. si que eres curiosa eh .- dijo el y Sakura se sorprendio -. O-Ogami! .- dijo ella y Tokio salio agarrado de la mano con Lira .- hey nos estaban espiando!? .- dijo Toki enojado y Lira rio suavemente.

-...emm...e-esto... .- dijo Sakura cuando Nenene fue al ataque a tocar a "Mii" y " Hii" los pechos de Sakura. -. waaa Mii y Hii bienvenidas~ .- dijo ella y miro a Lira .

-. oh que linda!.- dijo ella y se acerco a Lira quien sonrió .- eres la novia del chico magnético cierto? .- pregunto ella mirando a Toki , quien a la vez la miraba con melancolía .

-. chico magnético? .- dijo Lira y Nenene toco sus pechos .- aahhh son pequeños pero muy blanditos y suaves , ya se se llamaran "Rin" y "Ren" .- dijo ella tocándolos haciendo que Lira se sonrojara y Toki también -. ahhh Mii y Hii ya tienen dos compañeras ~ .- dijo Nenene mirando los pechos de Sakura a quien le rodó una gotita en la Sien.

-. Fujiwara-sempai deje de nombrar nuestros pechos...- dijo Sakura.

-. ohh como te llamas? .- pregunto Nenene mirando a Lira sin dejar sus pechos -...L-Lira .- dijo ella tímidamente y Nenene sonrio.

pues Lira-chan tus pechos van a crecer muchísimo puedo sentirlo! .- dijo Nenene sonriendo con estrellitas en los ojos -. ya puedo imaginarmelos! .- dijo ella y Toki sonrio.

-...q-quizas...-susurro Lira. sonrojada.

-...claro que lo haran! .- dijo Nenene sonriendo .

* * *

Yuuki y Nina caminaban juntos -...jummmm...donde se quedara Makoto ?.- pregunto Nina y Yuuki suspiro un poco. -...Shigure dijo que lo atenderia...a si que se quedara con el .- dijo Yuuki y Nina sonrio

-...Adan...encontrara la forma de matarme...- dijo Nina haciendo que Yuuki abriera los ojos de par en par sorprendido -. QUE!? .-

-...si...el va a matarme por fallarle...y tambien lo hara con mis hermanas...- dijo ella quedandose quietacon la mirada baja.

voy a permitirlo! .- dijo Yuuki y ella sonrio -. lo se.!...por que...tu vas a protejerme...cierto? .- dijo ella con una sonrisa y Yuuki asintio .-...lo hare siempre...voy a protejer tus latidos...que son los mas bellos...- dijo Yuuki y Nina sonrio

-. ahora! una carrera hasta la mansion Shibuya! .- dijo ella y corrio a gran velocidad del sonido y Yuuki corrio tras ella con su cara habitual de despreocupado perezoso usando su habilidad..

* * *

habian pasado algunos dias.

y decidieron ir a la playa.

-. VAMOOOSSS A LA PLAYA!.- dijo Sakura emocionada .- sera divertido!? .- pregunto Nina y ella asintio .

-. si muchísimo! .- dijo Sakura .- vamos les prestare unos bikinis para que luzcan .- dijo Rui llevándolas a su habitación.

-. ohh nos vamos a divertir mucho .- dijo Toki sonrojado con su cara de pervertido.

* * *

**_una vez en la playa (vean el capitulo 100 del manga)_**

* * *

-. vamos tenemos que preacticar el nado para nuestras formas perdidas ya que si el tifon llega estaremos en problemas .- dijo Sakura con su bikini.

- ohh la vista es espectacular , cierto EroGami? .- dijo Toki mirando un monton de chicas sexys y el serio contesto .- no...no se de que hablas...-

Rui aparecio y golpeo a Toki , a Ogami y a Yuuki .- Ustedes, pongan esas miradas libidinosas de nuevo y los matare! .- dijo Pince enojada .-

era de esperarse de prince , no lleva traje de baño .- dijo Toki tocandose donde le sangraba por el golpe de Rui ,

-. por que a mi tambien? .- dijo Ogami con una gotita en la sien , mientras que el pobre Yuuki se quedo confundido .- ?.-

Nina aparecio con una traje rosa con flores roja muy sexy y rebelador y una tobillera de flores.

-. me queda bien? .- regunto ella , Yuuki la miro y con una cara chibi sonrojada le alzo el pulgar .- demasiado bien! .- dijo el y Nina y Yuuki chocaron las manos

-...y-yo...m-me veo rara?...- dijo Lira con un traje verde muy encantador y a la vez revelador.

-. woa! .- a Toki se sonrojo mucho .-.. te ves hermosa! .- dijo Toki y Lira sonrio -. gracias! .-

- que linda estan! .- dijo Sakura sonriendo y alzando la mano muy alegre.

Loc chicos que pasaban piropeando a Nina eran golpeados por un celoso Yuuki.

-. esos bastardos! .- decia Yuuki molesto y Nina lo calmaba .- tranquilo!.-

-. dejen de quejarse y disfruten el momento .- dijo Heike a lado de Shibuya que estaba bajo una sombrilla con traje de baño a rayas mientras Heike seguia con el uniforme y Nene lo enterraba bajo la arena. -. te voy a enterrar Ma-kun .- decia ella y Toki volteo caminando frustrado.

-. pretenderé que no los conozco...- dijo Toki , luego se metieron Toki , Yuuki , Sakura y Shibuya con googles para el agua.

-. bien! ahora a practicar el nado para nuestra forma perdida! .- dijo Sakura colocándose los Googles y Toki la miro sonriendo con pervercion .- no , necesitaras mucho bloqueador solar.- dijo Toki , los chicos se sintieron raros .- q-que!? .-

derrepente todos perdieron sus poderes y tomaron su forma perdida.

-. woah ! .- se quejaron cuando fueron arrastrados por la marea .- Yuuki , Toki! .- dijeorn Nina y Lira preocupadas.

pero prince los recojio sonrojada .- Rayos que molestos son! .- se quejo Rui.

-. lo siento! .- se disculpo Sakura chibi.

Rui se dio cuenta que su blusa estaba tranparente y se veia sus pechos y golpeo a Yuuki a Shibuya y a Toki -. Por que a nosotros!.-

Nina corrio hacia Yuuki y lo tomo en brazos por su forma de gato.- estas bien!? .- pregunto ella preocupada.

-. si estoy bien , por que no entraste al agua? .- pregunto el Y Nina volteo el rostro.-...me da mucho miedo...desde aquella vez...- dijo Nina bajando la mirada tristemente y Yuuki la miro.-...entiendo...- dijo el y Nina sonrio .- pero entrare! .- dijo ella poniéndose de pie decidida y Yuuki se subio a su cabeza.

-. por que!? .- pregunto el y Nina corrio hacia el agua entro hay.

-... no te sobreesfuerzes .- dijo Yuuki ya preocupado , Nina tenia mucho miedo , estar en el agua le recordaba el día que murió ahogada en esa ribera..

-...yo...puedo! .- dijo ella , Rui miro a Nina .y vio el miedo de ella en sus ojos -. oe! si te cuesta no lo hagas! .- dijo Rui. Yuuki volvio a su forma normal y tomo a Nina de las manos.

-..Yuuki...- susurro ella mirándolo -. te enseñare a nadar .- dijo Yuuki sonriendo y Nina asintió.-...s-si...-

Yuuki era un maestro bastante paciente y Nina una atenta alumna , los chicos los miraban con una sonrisa , Nina buceaba con Yuuki .

-. gracias Yuuki! .- dijo Nina sonriendo y el asintió .- por cierto Yuuki.- dijo ella parpadeando .- que sucede?.-

-...Yuuki...te has olvidado de vestirte después de tu forma perdida .- dijo Nina sonrojada mirando "todo" de Yuuki .

-. woops!...si lo olvide...pero no me importa estar asi un momento...- dijo Yuuki atrayendo la de la cintura y ella le estiro las mejillas -. no seas pervertido~ .- dijo ella con las mejillas infladas y el solo ponía su cara chibi pero con unas estrellitas.

-. toma Yuuki! .- dijo Toki lanzándole la pantalonera de el y Yuuki se la puso -. listo! .- dijo el.

Yuuki y Nina regresaron hacia donde estaban todos y empezaron a comer.

-...hoy fue un día muy divertido!.- comento Sakura felizmente y todos sonrieron.

* * *

_**En una parte de Este capitulo fue una parte del especial de Code Breaker que queria hacer *-* **_

_**Espero que le haya gustado**_

_**COMENTEN**_

_**KISSES**_


	10. Nel , la hermana mayor

Nel llego a la mansion Shibuya y toco la puerta.

-. Si!?.- Sakura abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a la hermana mayor de Nina y Lira.

-.N-Nel-dono?.- tartamudeo Sakura.

-. Necesito ver a mis hermanas!.- pidió Nel y Sakura asintió.

.-. NINAAAAA , LIRAAAAAAA!.- grito Nel fuertemente que se escucho por toda la mansión y las dos nombradas saliern muy asustadas.- ONEE-SAMA O_O?.- dijeron las dos sorprendidas y Nel sonrio. Los demás salieron a ver que pasaba.

-. Que hace ella aquí?.- pregunto Toki .

Nel tomo a sus hermanas de las munecas y se las llevo de la mansión casi a rastras.

-. Onee-sama espera!.- pidió Nina y los chicos fueron tras ella.

-. ¿Que haciendo? ¡suéltalas!.- ordeno Yuuki y Nel volteo a verlo.

-. ¡Si nos quedamos aquí entonces Adan cumplirá su objetivo! .- dijo ella

ella ya tienen un contrato permanente con nosotros , el ya no puede tocarlas!.- dijo Toki y Nel negó.

-. Eso lo se!...pero….yo no tengo ningún contrato….y además…el verdadero propósito de Adan no es escoger a una de nosotras….-dijo Nel cerrando los ojos y se sorprendieron.

-. De que hablas onee-sama?.- pregunto Lira.

…Adan…nos necesita….a las tres…..- dijo ella abriendo los ojos con seriedad.

-. A las tres!?.- dijo Toki sorprendido.

….cuando las tres estemos en el punto de unión….nuestros cuerpos se fusionaran y nacera la verdadera Eve…la definitiva esposa de Adan….y sera el fin de este mundo….- dijo ella y Shibuya apareció.

-. No pensé que esto llegaría tan lejos…- dijo el y Nel asintió.- cuando Adán nos encuentre a las tres…será el fin ….- dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-….no puede ser…- susurro Sakura.

parece que tienen problemas….- dijo una voz varonil , los chicos voltearon a ver y vieron al atractivo moreno que siempre llevaba una capucha.

Yukinko!.- le dijo Yuuki

!.- hablo Rui .

Yuuki se subió en la espalda de Yukihina quien no dijo nada al respecto.

-….que haces aquí Yukihina?.- pregunto Rui y el la miro.

-. Ustedes están en grave peligro con el Adan vivo, y ya saben cual es el verdadero propósito de los Re-code…- comento el y algunos bajaron la mirada.

Yukihina miro a Nel , Nina y Lira. – a si que ellas son las herramientas de Adan….-

-. No somos herramientas!.- reclamo Lira enojada y Nel la tomo del hombro.-…en cierto modo tiene razón…- Lira bajo la mirada y se le derramaron unas lagrimas y esto hizo enojar a Toki.

-...OYE no tenias que hablar de esa manera!.- reclamo Toki a Yukihina que lo ignoro.

- ne-san….-susurro Nina mirando a Nel.

-…como su hermana mayor debo protegerlas…ustedes no pueden proteger a Nina y Lira , serán code Breakers pero el poder de Adan va amas haya de sus expectativas….-dijo Nel volteándose.

Yuuki miro a Nel y a Nina y vio que ambas se parecen , pero Nel ,su rostro parecía una combinación de Nina y Lira con unos dos años extras (por lo que estas dos tienen rostro de niñas ).

-…Onee-sama….tendremos que irnos para siempre?...-pregunto Lira muy tristemente y Nel asintió.

-. Oe oe no puedes alejarnos de ellas!.- dijo Toki muy molesto.

-….yo no quiero alejarlas de ustedes….pero….simplemente si ustedes fueran mas fuertes….-decia Nel.

-. Estras tratando de decir que somos débiles!?.- pregunto Toki y ella lo miro seriamente.

-….si no fuera asi no las estaría trayendo conmigo…..-dijo ella y Toki callo sin antes protestar.

-…demonios…-

Yuuki bajo de la espalda de Yukihina y Nina bajo la mirada tristemente.

-...No te vayas Nina!.- dijo Yuuki seriamente y ella lo miro sorprendida.

-...Y-Yuuki….-susurro ella.

Nel se puso entre la pareja apartando a Nina de Yuuki.

, vas a hacer esto mas doloroso para ella….- le dijo Nel y Yuuki se enojo .

-. No…voy a permitir…que te lleves a Nina de mi lado!.- dijo el mirándola seriamente , Nel se sorprendió y sonrio.

-._"…a si que esto es a lo que llaman….amor…._"…-Nel suspiro. -…..esta bien….les daré una oportunidad…dejare a mis hermanas con ustedes …pero…si permiten que Adan les pongan un dedo encima a mis hermanas , los matare a todos ustedes….- ordeno Nel fríamente y Yuuki asintió.

dejare que le hagan nada!.- dijo Yuuki y Toki sonrio.- exactamente!.-

….yo me quedare en la mansión del gordito!.- dijo ella mirando a Shibuya y Toki puso su cara de enojon sorprendido anime

-. QUEE!?.- dijo Rui y Nina y Lira se arrodillaron ante Rui.

-. Porfa prince-samaaa!- rogaron las dos con carita de cachorritos y Rui suspiro.

bien , mi mansión parece una beneficencia -_-U….- se quejo Rui y las chicas se chocaron las manos en muestra de victoria.

-.!Gracias!.- dijeron las dos y Sakura sonrio .- jajaja que bueno.-

Yukihina no podía quitarle la mirada a Nel y no sabia por que , la miraba tan fijamente que la hizo estremecerse un poco .

-.q-que miras!?.- se quejo ella mirando a Yukihina quien parpadeo. Nina miro a Yukihina y a Nel .

jejejejeje….- rio Nina con una cara de picardía y Yuuki se asombro.- de nuevo esa cara….algo va a pasar entre esos dos…- comento el .

-. Hare que me paso?.- se pregunto Nina volviendo en si.

Si Definitivamente algo pasara ._. .- dijo Yuuki ya que la misma situación había pasado con Toki y Lira.

Nel se empezaba a quedar en la mansión Shibuya y ayudaba con los labores de limpieza y cosina ya que era muy buena en eso.

comidas de Onee-sama *O* .- decían las dos hermanas menores muy felices comiendo.

por ayudarme!.- dijo Rui sonriéndose a Nel quien asintió orgullosa.

! no hay de que es lo menos que puedo hacer por dejarme quedar en su casa .- dijo ella volteando la mirada.

bueno es tener a la familia junta .- dijo Sakura sonriendo feliz al ver a las tres hermanas.

estoy muy feliz!.- dijo Nina y Yuuki sonrio al verla.

Se divierten?.- pregunto Yukihina entrando al comedor.-. Yukinko~.- saludo Yuuki con su típica forma divertida

-...oh...Hola Yuuki…- saludo el , Nel sintió su corazón palpitar junto con una sensasion extraña para ella al ver a Yukihina.

-...Yukihina Que haces aquí?.- pregunto Rui y el se arrimo a una pared.

-. Ya que las tres hermanas están aquí , es mas probable que Adan venga hacia ellas , por lo que vine a vigilarlas , hay problema con eso?.- pregunto el ,, y Rui negó.- de verdad mi mansión parece un hotel.- rio ella , no se sentía enojada ya que estaba rodeada de buenas personas , que eran como su propia familia.

En la tarde ,Nel caminaba para salir de la mansión Shibuya.

-...oe...Donde vas?.- pregunto Yukihina pareciendo detrás de ella , por lo que ella sintió de nuevo esa sensación

-.q-que te importa!? Yo decido lo que hago o dejo de hacer!….- dijo ella volteando enojada.

-. No te olvides que vine a mantenerlas vigiladas .- adirio el y Nel le hizo caso omiso y se fue.

Yukihina extrañamente sonrio de lado y se diría que hasta el le sorprendió un poco esa reacción de si mismo. Rui lo miro escondida sorprendida.-….no puede ser…Yukihina y Nel-san….- susurraba prince .

Yukihina salió para seguir a Nel.

-. Tal como me lo imaginaba!.- dijo Nina y Lira apareciendo detrás de Rui.

que hacen ustedes dos aqui?!.-

-. Ese hombre y Onee-sama van a caer en el hechizo de Gli amanti , el será su contratista!.- dijo Nina muy feliz y Lira asintió.

-. Con Yukinko? Pero Yukinko es un muerto viviente .- dijo Yuuki metiéndose en la conversación.

-. Eso no importa , Gli amanti se encargara de unirlos .- dijo Lira.

-...Gli amanti?.- pregunto Rui.

-. Si si , realmente es como un poder especial que tenemos nosotras , al encontrar al elejido , Gli amanti se activa y causa un amor profundo que no se puede romper con nada , hasta que ellos hagan el contrato y aun si se rompe ese amor seguirá por toda la vida , no lo recuerdas yo ya lo había explicado ya .- dijo Nina haciéndole acuerdo a Rui y ella asintió.

-. Jee entonces ahora es el turno de Yukihina .- dijo Rui y ellas asintieron.

-. Será bueno para ellos .- comento Yuuki.

-. Será raro ver a Yukihina en esas, desde que lo conozco nunca lo eh visto con una chica , no se como habrá sido cuando estaba vivo .- comento Rui cerrando los ojos.

-...ohhh...ya veo ... sera interesante!.- dijo Yuuki.


	11. Nel y Yukihina?

Nel caminaba por el centro de la ciudad , y Yukihina iba detras de ella , Nel se paro en seco y se volteo y se asusto.

-. AH! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ!?.- grito ella un poco molesta.

-. Vine a vigilarte….- Nel retrocedió unos pasos.- estas loco!? Dejame en paz! .- pidió ella y camino peror Yukihina la volvió a seguir , Nel sentía que su corazón palpitaba mas de lo normal a si que se toco el pecho.-

_-." Gli amanti por favor no…no me quiero enamorar y peor de este sujeto_!"….- pidió en su mente a su corazón pero este seguía palpitando.

-. Te sucede algo?.- pregunto Yukihina y ella se volteo. -. N-Nada! Y deja de seguirme!.- se quejo ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas , Yukihina no sabia por que , pero disfrutaba verla asi.

Nel siguió con su camino pero esta vez salto por los edificios para que Yukihina no la siguiera ,este la miro y siguió caminando.

Nel paro en un edificio alto y respiro profundamente hasta que fue atacada por unas cuerdas que cortaban lo que sea.-. AH!.-

Nel miro a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rosados que sonreía con orgullo.

-.!eres una de las perras de Adan!?.- pregunto Nel poniéndose de pie .

-. Diras , leal sirviente , y si trabajo para Adan-sama , el mando la orden de capturar a sus tres mujeres , osea a ti y a tus estúpidas hermanas menores .- dijo ella poniendo su mano en la cintura , Nel se enojo mucho , de su mano apareció una aura morada.

….LOS MATARE PRIMERO!.- grito Nel ,

-. Jajajaj que divertida , vamos , quiero ver el poder de la mayor de las hermanas , la que se dice que es la mas fuerte!.- dijo ella y atacaba a Nel de una manera muy violenta pero Nel esquivaba cada uno de los ataques.

Nel apareció mas rápida que el rayo detrás de la mujer , Nel por un momento tenia los ojos de color violeta y sin brillo y con su mano que brotaba esa aura morada agarro fuertemente la cabeza de la mujer quien abrió los ojos de par en par aterrorizada.

-….quieres ver mi poder….entonces dejame demostrártelo perra….muere!.- dijo ella .

que piensas hacer?...AAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGG!.- grito ella y su cuerpo fue cubierto por ese manto morado y desapareció.

Luego otra mujer apareció.- MALDITA , QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI HERMANA!?.- grito otra que era igual a la chica. Nel la miro y su aura morada se fue y sus ojos volvieron a su color normal ( azules cielo).

-….a si que era tu hermana eh….lo siento por arrebatártela , mi poder la consumio , no pude detenerme .- susurro ella un poco triste

. -….si quieres vengarte vamos no te lo impediré ,.- dijo Nel extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados de forma horizontal.

-. Me las pagaras…MALDITAA!.- la mujer corrió con el mismo poder se la chica anterior , Nel cerro los ojos esperando su castigo. Derrepente al sentir que hacia frio , y no sentir ningún dolor , abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a la chica congelada en un gran pilar de hielo .

!?...- luego miro a Yukihina que se acercaba a ella. Nel abofeteo a Yukihina quien no dijo nada

-.p…por que has hecho eso!?.- reclamo Nel con un poco de triztesa y sorpresa .

-. Te lo dije cierto?...tengo que mantenerte vigilada…y a salvo de Adan….- explico el con la marca en su mejilla que se desvaneció en un segundo

, Nel lo miro sorprendida , ella se acerco a Yukihina y puso su mano en la mejilla donde ella le había golpeado y lo acaricio con delicadeza _,-…"..su cuerpo esta helado….no parece que estuviera vivo…."…. .- _

Yukihina se sorprendió al sentir una sensación de calidez en su cuerpo cuando ella toco su mejilla con su suave y tierna mano , por un momento , Yukihina sintió como si…estuviera vivo…antes de que Heike lo "matara" y acompañada de esa sensación tan dulce sintió una sensación en donde debería ir su corazón , pero no estaba su verdadero corazón ya que Heike le había arrebatado , …..el sintió como si un corazón estuviera palpitando dentro de el…pero era como una emoción….

_-."..que es esto?..."…..-_ se pregunto Yukihina con los ojos un poco exaltados .

-. Estas muy frío…estas bien?.- pregunto ella con una dulce mirada de preocupación que hizo que esa sensaciones se volvieran un poco mas fuertes en Yukihina.

Yukihina tomo la mano de Nel que estaba en su mejilla y e inconscientemente la acaricio suavemente cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara y retirara su mano.

-. L-lo siento….- se disculpo ella tomando su propia mano y poniéndosela en el pecho , Yukihina sintió su cuerpo frio de nuevo cuando ella retiro su mano y volvió con su habitual mirada.-….esta bien….volvamos….-

Nel asintió con el sonrojo en su mejilla y volvieron a la mansión Shibuya.

_-…"por favor detente Gli amanti!"_…- Nel se mordió suavemente el labio inferior y Yukihina solo la observo por el rabillo del ojo mientras caminaban.

Una vez llegaron a la mansión Shibuya Nina y Lira los recibieron.

-. Bienvenida onee-sama!.- dijeron ellas pero Nel salió corriendo hasta su nueva habitación y se encerró.

-…onee-sama?...que sucedió?.- pregunto Lira mirando a Yukihina.

-. Fue atacada…- dijo Yukihina y Nina analizo y miro a Lira .- no creo que ese fuese el problema….onee-sama es muy fuerte …debe haber otra razón…voy a hablar con ella….- dijo Nina y fue hacia donde estaba Nel.

-…a si que es Gli amanti….- dijo Lira olvidando que hay estaba Yukihina y este levanto una ceja.- Gli amanti?...que es eso?...-pregunto el y Lira dio un brinquito asustada.

-. Aahh no lo dije ya? .- pregunto ella

-. Yo no estuve aquí cuando lo explicaste….- y Lira suspiro y le explico. Yukihina parpadeo entendiendo perfectamente.

-. Y eso es , dime no has sentido algo inusual cuando estas cerca de mi onee-sama?.- pregunto ella y Yukihina recordó esa sensación que le provoco Nel con solo tocar su mejilla. Y este bajo un poco la mirada.

-. Parece que si Yukihina .- dijo Rui apareciendo al lado de ellos.-. prince-san .- dijo Lira.

-. No tengo corazón , no debería sentir nada por nadie….- dijo el mirando a Rui.

-. Pero lo sientes , eso quiere decir que fuiste flechado por Gli amanti de mi onee-sama .- dijo Lira tocando el pecho de Yukihina con su dedo y este la miro.

-. Eso quiere decir que si no tienes corazón , onee-sama será tu _corazón_ y la amaras a tal punto de no querer desprenderte de ella .- dijo Lira sonriendo con la verdad en sus palabras. Yukihina ponía atención y parpadeo un par de veces y cerro los ojos suspirando.

-. Pero onee-sama tiene miedo…de enamorarse…al igual que yo lo tenia hasta que estuve con Toki … ella odiaba a los hombres por lo que Adan la maltrataba cuando era pequeña ya que el fue el primer hombre que vio en toda su vida…..- explico tristemente Lira y Rui se sintió mal.

-. Que mal…-comento prince y Lira asintió .- si por eso ella intento sellar a Gli amanti para no enamorarse , pero ese sello se desmorono y BOOM apareció Yukihina .- dijo Lira con una carita Chibi muy contenta y Rui sonrio.

-. Jajaja es cierto , ya llego tu turno para el amor Yukihina~.- dijo prince con una sonrisa de victoria , Yukihina miro hacia otro lado tratando de ignorar lo que hizo reir a Rui.

-jajajaj no puedes ignorar eso idiota!.- dijo ella y Lira asintió.

Mientras tanto.

Nina entro al cuarto de Nel.

-. Onee-sama….tu y Yukihina….estan…- decía Nina y Nel la miro con unas lagrimas sonrojada.

BAKA NO LO DIGAS!.- grito ella y se limpio las lagrimas.-…esto no puede estar pasándome…- decía ella agarrándose el pecho.

-. Onee-sama se que lo sucede! . pero tienes que aceptarlo asi como lo hizo Lira…puede que te nieges todo lo que quieras pero ya tu corazón le pertenece a Yukihina!.- dijo Nina y Nel grito.

NO QUIEROOO NO QUIERO!.- gritaba ella negando con la cabeza y se tapo el rostro.

-. Basta onee-sama! Se lo mucho que has sufrido con Adan , pero Yukihina , el puede ser diferente , Yuuki y Toki son buenas personas , y Yuukihina también lo será! Dale una oportunidad a tu corazón! NO SEAS COBARDE!.- le grito Nina y Nel la miro.

-…es que….no quiero ser herida….tengo miedo….- dijo Nel mostrando su verdadero lado , que era la de una chica atemorizada y tierna que lo único que quería era un refugio y una medicina para su dolor.

Nel se sorprendió.-….onee-sama….-susurro ella y la abrazo.

-. Se que tienes miedo….siempre tienes miedo….por eso te esforzaste ocultando tus verdaderos sentimientos para crear una muralla fuerte y valiente…pero lo hiciste para protegernos…y siempre te lo agradeceré…pero onee-sama….debes darle la oportunidad a tu corazón…y no necesitaras esa muralla nunca mas…- le dijo Nina y Nel asintió.

-….supongo….pero…el…tu crees que Yukihina….sea distinto a la escoria de Adan?...-pregunto ella y Nina asintió.

! además pude ver que el se esta enamorando de ti , y si le abres tu corazón , el te protegerá y te amara mas que nada , por eso gli amanti lo elijo y no a Adan .- dijo Nina y Nel sonrio sonrojada y asintió.

Nina , jajaja aveces cuando te propones , tu pareces la hermana mayor .- sonrio ella y Nina saco la lengua sonriente .- jejej tal vez un poco, ahora vamos , debes hablar con Yukihina.- dijo tomándola de la mano.

-.y-yo…n-no creo estar preparada para el…- dijo ella bajando la mirada.

cuando te sientas preparada hablaras con el?.-

-.s-si!.- de nuevo Nina se la llevo de la mano .- ahoa vamos a comer.-

-.e-esta bien!.- afirmo ella


	12. Chapter 12

_**Escena Lemon!**_

* * *

Siiii unas termas! YUPI!.- sonrio Sakura acompañada por los demas hacia una posada que tenia unas aguas termales.

-. Ahh nunca eh estado en una .- dijo Nina mirando el lugar y curioseando al igual que Yuuki.

-. Bien! A relajarse!.- dijo Toki poniendo sus brazos hacia su nuca y luego abrazo a Lira por la espalda haciéndola sonrojar.

-. Nee Lira-chan , por que no nos bañamos juntos? , aquí hay termas mixtas para parejas~ .- le susurro el con un tono sensual y provocativo.

-. E-eh? Y-yo …- decía con timidez y Rui le golpeo la cabeza de un puñetazo .- DEJALA DEPRAVADO , ELLA VIENE CON NOSOTRAS!.- reclamo Rui y Toki se enfado.

-. Lira-chan es MI novia y contratista a si que puedo bañarme con ella y muchas cosas mas! .- reclamo el.

-. NO HABLES COMO SI ELLA FUERA UN OBJETO!.-reclamo Rui cosa que hizo enojar mas a Toki.

-. QUIEN DEMONIOS DICE QUE ES UN OBJETO , LO QUE ESTOY TRATANDO DE DECIR MARIMACHA IGNORANTE ES QUE QUIERO PASAR MAS TIEMPO CON MI LIRA-CHAN!.- reclamo Toki y casi se fueron de golpes.

-. Deténganse! Compórtense como adultos que son!.- reclamo Sakura y ellos se calmaron.

Las chicas entraron al agua , pero solo faltaba Nel que aun seguía en los vestidores.

-…."_me pregunto…como será el…Yukihina_…"…-se pregunto Nel mientras se desnudaba y se ponía una toalla alrededor de su esbelto cuerpo .

Nel camino hasta unas termas , habían tres puertas , la de hombres , la de mujeres , y la mixta , Nel entro sin querer a la Mixta por no prestar atención. Ella entro a la esquina de una terma y pudo notar que aparte de esa habían mas termas (separadas) , ella recorrió en el agua hasta una esquina y pudo notar que en una de las termas separadas , habían una mujer y un hombre, por decirlo una pareja de novios que tomaban champan.

! m-me equivoque!.- dijo Nel y al retroceder para alejarse , se choco con un cuerpo moreno , musculoso y sexy (ohh seee :3 ) , .- lo siento!.- se disculpo y al voltearse , vio que con la persona con la que había chocado , era su amado Yukihina .

-…oh…Nel…-dijo el mirándola dándose la vuelta. Nel se sonrojo mucho al verlo , el era realmente atractivo , una figura escultural , con su cabello largo suelto y mojado al igual que su cuerpo , con unas vendas y unos simbolos en ellas cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo , y una toalla en su cintura para cubrir una zona importante.

Nel sintió que su corazón iba a explotar y tras eso sentía que su cuerpo se acaloraba al verlo y no por las aguas termales….

Por otro Lado Nel no era la única con aquella sensación de "calor" , Yukihina también , el sentía ese calor de nuevo en su cuerpo como la vez que ella toco su mejilla , el la miraba de pies a cabeza.

Yukihina abrió los ojos de par en par cuando por obra y magia , la toalla de Nel se resbalo sin que ella se diese cuenta, mostrando su hermoso cuerpo , Yukihina sentía como si un instinto animal queria ganar el control , y como si un corazón latiese en su interior , en ese momento sintió un enorme deseo de tomarla hay mismo y a la vez de tenerla para siempre….y asesinar a quien se atreviera a arrebatársela, Yukihina jadeo un poco .

-… ¿e-estas bien? .- pregunto Nel con una dulce mirada de preocupación tocando el rostro de Yukihina y acariciándolo con suavidad. Definitivamente Yukihina sentía que no se podría controlar, ese sentimiento se hacia cada vez mas fuerte junto con ese calor que le proporcionaba la suave piel de la chica.

Yukihina se dio cuenta que un hombre volteo a ver a Nel por lo se inmediatamente se puso entre la mirada del hombre y Nel

-.q-que sucede?.- pregunto ella y el la miro .-….estas desnuda….tu toalla se te resbalo….y…si no estuviese aquí , aquel hombre te hubiese visto.- contesto , Nel abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida y muy sonrojada.

-...Q-QUE AAHH!.- grito ella cubriendo sus senos y su zona pero el agua la protejia junto con el humo que emitían las termas.-…d-donde esta mi toalla?.- pregunto mirando , pero había desaparecido.

-. Seguramente el agua se la llevo , ya que como algunas están conectadas…es posible que la hayan arrastrado.

-. Oh no! Ahora que hare?...no puedo dejar que nadie me vea….- dijo ella. Yukihina se volteo.

-…ire a buscarte una toalla…- dijo el e iba a irse , pero los brazos de Nel lo rodearon desde atrás cosa que lo hizo sorprenderse.- ¿!?.-

-…n-no….t-te…. V-vayas…no me dejes sola aquí… ayúdame….- pidió ella muy sonrojada , Yukihina sintió esa sensación mas intensa.

-…Nel…si no me dejas…creo que voy a….perder el control….-advirtió el , Nel sabia lo que le sucedía a Yukihina por el Gli amanti , ya que era un sentimiento mutuo , pero ella tenia el mismo sentimiento , no soportaba mas , lo amaba y el a ella aunque no puede creerlo el mismo.

-…no quiero…soltarte…voy a ir contigo…- dijo ella , Yukihina mordió su labio inferior intentando contenerse , el camino con Nel apegado a su espalda, pudiendo sentir su cuerpo y pechos presionando contra su espalda acabando con sus energías de auto-control Llegaron a una habitación de huéspedes (era de noche) y cerro la puerta con seguro.

-…Nel…ya puedes…soltarme….-susurro el y Nel se separo de el.

Yukihina se volteo para verla de frente y decirle que se pusiera una toallas que habían cerca , pero Nel se le lanzo encima ocasionando que se cayeran , ella encima de el.

-…que estas…haciendo?...- pregunto Yukihina , las piernas de Nel temblaba y ella tenia una respiración agitada , su cuerpo estaba poniéndose caliente. Yukihina se sentia de la misma manera pero intentaba lo mas que podía no demostrarlo.

-…Y…Yuki…hina….-susurraba ella , Yukihina la miro a el rostro que estaban a escasos centímetros .

-….mmm….Nel?...-susurro el , ella lo miro con unos ojos brillantes y un enorme sonrojo.

-. Te amo Yukihina , te amo! .- le declaro con unas lagrimas en su rostro que cayeron en el rostro de Yukihina, este abrió los ojos de par en par, Nel no resistió mas y beso los labios de su amado Yukihina , este se sorprendió y vio como Nel empezó a brillar con un hermosos resplandor celeste hielo , pero definitivamente ese beso fue la ultima pieza para que Yukihina perdiera el control.

Yukihina se volteo quedando encima de ella y besándola de una manera apasionada y posesiva pero a a la vez transmitía todas esas emociones que Nel le hacia sentir , que pero mas que todo que era amor y deseo.

-. Te lo advertí….no debiste elegirme…ahora nunca podras deshacerte de mi…-le susurro el en el oído.

...atashi...te amo…y quiero estar junto a ti siempre….-le susurro ella muy sonrojada abrazándolo por el cuello.

-…entonces se mia….-declaro el y se levanto y retiro las cintas de su cuerpo ( no se ocmo pero lo hizo XD).

Nel se sintió mas acalorada , Yukihina empezó a besarla de la misma manera , metiendo su lengua en la boca de ella haciéndola gemir levemente ,, Yukihina beso y lamio su cuello y bajo hasta su ombligo

-. Ahh….- gemia ella Nel se dio la vuelta y mientras lo besaba , frotaba su zona contra la de el que estaban siendo alejadas por la toalla que el cargaba en la cintura , Yukihina se sentía cada vez mas excitado y al borde de la locura , que se puso a dar notar a Nel ya que se empezó a formar un gran bulto en la toalla y Nel se sonrojo mas.

Yukihina la volvió a voltear quedando encima de nuevo y tomo uno de los grandes pechos de ella y se los llevo a la boca , lamiendo y succionando.

Yuukihina aaah! .- gimio Nel su nombre excitando mas a Yukihina. Este ya no lo soporto mas y se hubico entre las piernas de ella rápidamente.

Nel tubo miedo de que le doliera y Yukihina vio su expresión y con una sonrisa se acerco al rostro de ella.

-. Relájate completamente y no dolerá …- le susurro al oído , Nel sonrio y se relajo y mas que nada estaba completamente exitada, por lo que Yukihina se quito la toalla dejando ver a Nel su enorme masculinidad .Nel lo acaricio hay abajo haciéndolo suspirar , Yukihina la penetro de una sola estocada

! .- grito Nel sintiendo mucho placer y una incomodidad, pero tal como dijo Yukihina , no sentiría dolor. y Yukihina dio un gemido miembro de Yukihina era considerablemente grande por lo que Nel creía que seria demasiado para ella , pero ella estaba muy bien para el , era como si ella fuese hecha para el. Yukihina la embestía de una manera fuerte y un poco salvaje gimiendo de forma constante.

AAhh! Y-Yukihina…- gemia ella ,Yukihina como acto de amor entrelazo sus manos , puesto que no quería que ella creyese que solo la estaba haciendo suya por placer , en cierta parte era eso , pero por otra parte el quería dejar en claro que ella era su corazón , y que la amaba aun si no podía expresarlo bien, Nel entrelazo sus piernas en la cintura de Yukihina haciéndolo ir mas adentro causando un gemido del atacante ,

Yukihina sentía todo su cuerpo caliente, como si estuviese vivo , como si tuviese su vida y su ser devuelta, cosa que fueron arrebatadas por el segundo Breaker en ese glorioso momento dejo de sentirse como un muerto viviente , se sentía como si hubiese vuelto a nacer, Nel se sentía por primera vez amada por un hombre . si llegaron al esperado climax.

ambos dieron un gran gemido ,Yukihina se vino dentro de ella y Nel sonrio feliz.

Yukihina salió de Nel y tomo una manta y cubrió la desnudes de su mujer y la de el mismo , recostados en el suelo , Yukihina extendió su brazo e hizo que Nel pusiera su cabeza en brazo atrayéndola hacia el, y ella lo abrazo tiernamente.

-…te amo Yukihina…-dijo Nel somnolienta . Yukihina sonrio , por primera vez de forma tierna y acaricio el cabello de Nel con sus dedos.

-….te amo…mi Nel…tu eres mi corazón…y una razón mas para existir…eh vivido una segunda vida intentando matar a Heike quien me robo mi ser y me convirtió en lo que soy ahora que fue hace como 100 años….pero…por un lado se lo agradezco…por que me eh divertido mucho en este tiempo…y te pude conocer….a ti…que eres mi verdadero corazón….- le susurraba Yukihina a Nel , quien derramo unas lagrimas de felicidad.

-…. Eso se lo agradezco al segundo….supongo que las cosas pasan por un propósito…-susurro ella.

-…si este fue el propósito por lo que tuve que pasar…sinceramente no me arrepiento….- Yukihina pudo notar que Nel se había quedado dormida y sonrio tranquilamente. Yukihina cerro sus ojos…y por primera vez…pudo conciliar el sueño…uno tranquilo y pacifico…( como es un muerto viviente no creo que duerma a si que puse esto XD)

Al dia siguiente.

...ah Onee-sama donde estuviste?.-pregunto Nina pues Nel no durmió en la habitación de chicas.

-...emmm...y-yo te explicare despues!.- dijo Nel sonrojada.

-..no me digas que...-dijo Rui y se le cayo un baso con agua.- YUKIHINAAAAAAAAAAA!.- grito Rui enojada .-. QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA A TODO MUNDO , CONOSEN UNA CHICA Y YA SE LA COGEN!?.- pregunto Rui enojada a Yukihina quien la ignoro volteando el rostro.

MALDITO NO ME IGNORES!.-grito prince

definitivamente paso .- comento Yuuki con una cara chibi al recordar la risita de Nina.

* * *

**_Uff ojala les haya gustado , aun falta para el final XD_**

**_COMENTEN_**

**_BESOS!_**


	13. Chapter 13 Especial El acuario

los chicos fueron a un acuario a mirar los peces .

-. ohh que lindos!.- decia Sakura.

-. por que vinimos aqui? .- pregunto Lira ladeando la cabeza. -...por que hay unos traficantes aqui .- dijo Toki con un cigarrillo y Lira se lo quito y lo piso.

-. no fumes!.- dijo Lira molesta y Toki hizo una mueca.- por que no?.-

-. por que te va a hacer mal!.- dijo Lira con un hermoso rostro de preocupación haciendo que Toki se sonroje y sonria .-... ehhh estas preocupada por mi Lira-chan~? .- pregunto el enternecido y ella asintio.

-. ademas si sigues fumando...cof...cof entonces nosotras vamos a...cof cof! .- Lira y Nina empezaron a tocer mucho , Yuuki preocupado se acerco a Nina y le toco el hombro.

-. estas bien Nina?.- pregunto Yuuki, Toki tambien se preocupo mucho -. lo siento te hizo daño ?!.- pregunto preocupado.

-. que les pasa?.-pregunto Sakura , derrepente dejaron de tocer y salieron corriendo.

-. hey!.- dijo Rui sorprendida.

-. QUE RAYOS! O_O.- dijo Sakura sorprendida con los ojos saltones de la sorpresa y todos miraron hacia donde Sakura y vieron que dentro del acuario estaba Nina y Lira jugando con los peces mas peligrosos.

-. AAHH! O_O.- grito Toki mirando a su chica con los ojos exaltados -. LIRA-CHAN!.- grito este, Yuuki miraba a Nina admirado con unas estrellitas.

-. yo tambien quiero intentarlo!.- dijo Yuuki y recibio un golpe de Toki.- ESTAS LOCO ,!.-

-. espera Nina-chan tiene un trauma con el agua entonces por que sabe nadar?.- pregunto Sakura y Rui sonrio.

-. no lo recuerdas?...cuando estábamos en la playa Yuuki le enseno a nadar y gracias a eso su trauma desapareció.- dijo Rui recordando y Sakura sonrio .- eso esta bien...- dijo ella.

Nina rio bajo el agua al igual que Lira. Ogami abrio los ojos de par en par.

-.!tenemos que irnos!.- dijo Ogami arrastrando a Sakura de la mano .- pero mi Lira-chan! .- dijo Toki corriendo. el vidrio se rompio y salio una enorme ola de agua masiva.

-. a esto te referias!? .- pregunto Toki con los ojos exaltados hasta que se sonrojo.- QUE!? .-

Nina y Lira estaban totalmente desnudas montadas en el lomo de un tiburon gigante que nadaba por el agua que se escapaba a toda velocidad.

-. WAOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! .- dijo Nina sonriendo , Yuuki se sonrojo y se quedo mas admirado. -. yo tambien quiero!.- dijo Yuuki .

-. QUE LES PASO A ESAS DOS?!.- pregunto Rui sorprendida y apareció Shibuya .- puedo explicar eso~.-

-. Presidente que hace aqui O_O!.- dijo Sakura.

-. daba un paseo!, bueno lo que ocurre es que ellas están en otro trance de estado de embriaguez gracias al humo del tabaco que estaba fumando Toki .- empezo a explicar mientras huian.

-. por eso Lira-chan le dijo a Toki-kun que no debia fumar.- dijo Sakura recordando lo sucedido.

-. a si es , ahora ellas estan asi y probablemente dure hasta mañana el la apuesta de sol!.- dijo Shibuya .

-. WAOOOOOHHH! .- el tiburon casi alzancanzaba a los chicos.

.- AAHH SE ESTA ACERCANDO!.- dijo Toki con los ojos saltones y vieron que la puerta de la salida estaba completamente cerrada.

-. Tsk voy a abrirla!.- dijo Toki pero Sakura lo detubo .- SI HACES ESO Y EL AGUA SE ESCAPA LOS ANIMALES MORIRAN!.- dijo Sakura.

-. Pero van a comernos!.- dijo Toki .

-. JAJAJA NO TE PREOCUPES TOKI~ EL ES MUY AMISTOSO CIERTO?.- dijo Lira y el tiburon gruño..

-. NO ES NADA AMISTOSOOOOOOOO!.- dijo Toki.

-. detente!.- dijo Lira y el tiburon se detubo y Lira y Nina se bajaron. - muajaja~~ hay que gueno se siente ooh veo dos Yuuki.- dijo Nina mareada viendo a Yuuki y a Ogami (creia que Ogami tambien era Yuuki.) -. tu eres el Yuuki verdadero? .- dijo Nina mirando a Ogami y lo abrazo , a Yuuki la salio una venita de celos.

-. besame Yuuki~ .- dijo Nina e iba a besar a Ogami a quien le bajo una gtita en la siel y Sakura los miraba roja y exaltada al igual que el perrito pero Yuuki la agarro de la cintura y la aparto de Ogami inmediatamente.

-. GRRR Nina yo soy Yuuki! .- dijo Yuuki molesto y Nina lo miro , se acerco a el y le tomo de las mejillas y las estiraba un poco -. jooo~ tu eres Yuuki?.- dijo ella mareada.

Toki se acerco a Lira -. Lira-chan ponte ropa .- dijo Toki preocupado de que Ogami , Yuuki y Shibuya la vieran desnuda y se quito lacamisa del instituto Heisei y se la puso ,y Lira metio su mano en al pantalón de el y le cojio el miembro con mucha fuerza aplastandolo -. AAHH! LIRA-CHAN!.- gimio Toki muy sonrojado y adolorido -. me duele para!.- se quejo Toki.

-. jajajaja~ es grande~ recuerdo que cuando metiste tu _monstruo_ en mi _gatito_ me dolió mucho~ - dijo Lira y Rui y Sakura se quedaron piedra al ir eso ya que sabian perfectamente lo que significaba.

-. L-Lira-chan~ p-perdon pero s-sueltalo!.- dijo Toki excitandose aun con el dolor ( masoquista~).

-. aahh si que dolio muxo~ pero despues se sintio muuuy bien~ .- dijo Lira sonrojada y Mareada apretandolo y haciendole lijeros masajes.

-. L-LIraa!- seguia quejandose Toki mas que quejidos ya eran gemidos

mientras tanto Nina estiraba las mejillas del celoso Yuuki ella lo beso metiendo su lengua en la boca de el y Yuuki correspondio son dudar y ella se separo de Yuuki.

-. si eres Yuuki~ ya el verdadero sabe a Leche calientita~ .- dijo Nina aun mareada y se guindo en el cuello de Yuuki quien la rodeo con los brazos .

-. no vuelvas a intentar o peor besar a alguien que no soy yo! ,.- dijo Yuuki molesto y celoso y Nina asintio -. si! de todos modos tu y yo estamos comprometidos cierto?.- dijo ella recordando la promesa.

-. por eso mismo!.- dijo el y todos se sorprendieron.

-. TAMBIEN ESTAN COMPROMETIDOS?!O_O.- dijo Sakura sorprendida al igual que Rui. y Nina asintio .- si cuando eramos niños antes de que yo muriera Yuuki gano la competencia de quien se casaria conmigo a Makoto y Shigure y prometió hacerlo cuando fuésemos adultos!.- dijo Nina sonriendo mareada y imitando a Yuuki y Yuuki se sonrojo.

entonces Yuuki-kun ah estado enamorado de Nina-san desde niños?.- dijo Sakura y Nina asintio -. sii sii pero como Nina murio...todos...me olvidaron...pero eso paso hace mucho , y nuestra promesa sigue en pie~ .-dijo Nina sonriendo en lo ultimo.

-. aahh nee-sama te vas a casar!- dijo Lira sorprendida y borracha y Nina asintio mareada.

-. no quiero no quiero! es mi ne-sama! .- dijo Lira y fue a abrazarla por la cintura y gracias a eso Ogami y Shibuya vieron "ese lugar prohibido" de Lira por lo que Toki se cabreo a gran esclaa y fue a cubrila -. NO MIREN PERVERTIDOS!.- grito este enojado. Lira y Nina vieron que el tiburon junto con los demas animales se estaban ahogando por la falta de agua.

-. No tiburoncin! .- dijo Nina y Lira corrio hacia el. -. esta muriendo! .- dijo Lira.

-. no podemos ayudar no hay mucha agua ..- dijo Sakura y Lira sonrio. - no te preocupes! yo me encargo .- contesto Lira y merada y todo cerro los ojos y emitio una energia azul .- AGUA CONTROL! .- dijo Lira y cuando alzo su brazo toda el agua que los inundaba levito en el aire .

-. que es ese poder? ella solo controlaba las plantas! a-acaso es un comodin!? .- dijo Toki sorprendido y Shibuya rio -. jajaja ella solo controla lo basico de su poder .- dijo el y todos lo miraron.- lo basico?.- dijo Rui y el asintio.- si! ella es Lira , ella puede controlar todos los elementos de la naturaleza , fuego , agua , plantas , rayo , nieve , arena , tierra, viento , si ella llora el cielo lo hara , si se enoja la tierra ardera , si es feliz abra fertilidad en la tierra , y si llegara a morir , la tierra se marchitaria , por eso Lira-chan es_ La reina de la tierra_ o_ madre naturaleza! .- _Todos se quedaron boquiabierta mirando a Lira

-. no se como Eden puedo crear a unos seres tan poderosos...-dijo Shibuya con seriedad

-. L-Lira-chan? .- dijo sorprendido Toki. - VEEE! .- dijo Lira moviendo su brazo hacia el gran espacio que habia en el estanque y el agua se reunio flotando llenando el acuario -. AHORA NEE-SAN! .- dio la orden Lira y Nina aparecio con todos los animales del acuario alzados en sus manos con una estupida e increible fuerza , de su espalda aparecieron unas alas brillantes/transparentes de color rosaseo , -. WOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH.- Nina lanzo a los animales y estos calleron dentro del agua.

-. Nina-chan O_O!.- dijo sorprendida Sakura y SHibuya empezo otra vez su explicasion.

-. ella es Nina , la eve elegida o replicante , ella es capaz de obtener todas las habilidades especiales dentro de si misma por un determinado tiempo , aunque si su poder aumentara tendria todas nuestras habilidades , incluso es tan poderosa que nuestro poder de especie rara no le hace efecto alguno , incluso ella absorbe nuestro poderes de defensa absoluta y del demonio y lo usa a beneficio propio .- dijo Shibuya con preocupación y Sakura trago saliva .- como puede ser tan poderosa? .- pregunto Rui sorprendida

-. no lo se ,Nina tiene la fuerza física que ni mil hombres juntos obtendrían , ella tiene un poder tan grande que incluso es capaz de traer a los muertos a la vida , ella es como un verdadero ángel .- dijo Shibuya , Yuuki miraba con admiración y sorpresa a Nina mientras oía toda la explicasion.-...es...un verdadero Angel...- susuro Yuuki sonrojado con un gran brillo en los ojos..

-. y Nel , la hermana mayor de ellas , probablemente es la mas poderosa de las tres hermanas , eh oido que ella posee la habilidad mas fuerte , pero su poder aun se desconoce...- dijo Shibuya y los chicos recordaron la cara de Nel.

-...eso no suena bien...-comento Toki .

-. pero no se como Eden pudo ser capaz de crear a estos seres tan poderosos , que la especie rara no le llega ni a los talones en poder .- dijo Shibuya con preocupacion ,-. pero lo que mas me preocupa es...-

-. es!? .- dijo Toki.

-. que pasara...cuando la_ Egoist Eve_ despierte en cada una de ellas...sera el fin de la humanidad y de todos nosotros...-

que hacemos no puedo retener el agua toda la vida!.- dijo Lira y Nina trato de pensar .- el vidrio se rompio eh , dejame intentar algo! .- pidio Nina y Lira asintio , respiro profundamente , los chicos no dejaban de verlas , Nina abrio los ojos de par en par.-...Doppelganger! .- Nina emitio una luz verdosa y los trozos de vidrio levitaron y se hunieron pego el crital contra el acuario reteniendo el agua.

-. bien hecho nee-san!.- dijo Lira usando magnetismo de Toki para sellar el acuario.

bueno que no hubo daños graves.- dijo Sakura hasta que.

-. AHHH!.- grito Nina con el aura verde en forma de relámpago y desaprecio ,-. Nina!.- corrio Yuuki rápidamente para sostenerla ya que ella caia hacia atras inconsiente. -. que sucedio!? .- dijo Sakura corriendo hacia ellos al igual que Lira.

-. que le paso a Nina!? .- pregunto Yuuki preocupado.

-...es que...Dopeelganger...es una habilidad unica de ne-san...y ademas es tan fuerte que cuando lo usa la consume ya que ella no esta preparada para usarla...ya que...dopeelganger es...es...-

-. es!?l- esperaba Yuuki una respuesta.

-. una habilidad para revivir .- dijo Shibuya apareciendo detras de ellos.

-...r-revivir? como revivir a los muertos? tienes que estar de broma!.- dijo Toki sin creer.

-. no...de hecho es cierto...nee-san tiene la habilidad mas extraordinaria de las tres...la habilidad de la vida , ella puede quitar y devolver vidas , asi como reconstruir objetos rotos...por eso de hecho...fue por esa habilidad...que ella resucito...- dijo Lira y Yuuki abrio los ojos de par en par recordando la muerte de Nina.

-...por eso...es que ella sigue viva?...- pregunto Sakura y Lira asintio.

-...si...cuando ella murió y Eden recupero su cuerpo...pensaron que ya no se podia hacer nada...de repente...Nee-san ... revivió con dopeelganger...pero...el costo de volver su propia vida...fueron sus recuerdos...y el de todos...- dijo Lira cosa que Yuuki al saberlo se quedo en estado de Shock.

-...que estas diciendo , nosotros perdimos nuestros recuerdos antes de que ellos se la llevaran!.- dijo Yuuki alterado.

-. en el momento en que ustedes perdieron sus recuerdos fue cuando Dopelganger empezó a funcionar reuniendo energía a su alrededor...y después de que ellos se la llevaran , dopelganger cumplió su función completamente...- dijo Lira cerrando los ojos.-...no fue Eden quien robo sus recuerdos...fue la habilidad de Nina...pero Eden les hizo creer que fueron ellos..-

-. n-no puede ser...- decia Yuuki.

-...ademas...el robo de los recuerdos fue tan grande...que la misma Nina olvido quien eramos nosotras , quien era Eden...y quien era ella misma...no recordaba ni su nombre...- dijo Lira tristemente.

-...gracias a ustedes ella recordó quien era realmente...cuando se dio su segunda forma perdida...- dijo Lira y Sakura recordó.

-. ah! cuando ella se hizo una niña pequeña en vez de convertirse en un gato como Yuuki-kun?.- dijo Sakura y Lira asintió - si cada una tiene dos formas perdida .- dijo Lira recordando.

-. pero que pasara con Nina!?.- pregunto Yuuki molesto y Lira lo miro .- no te preocupes...ella uso poca energía en dopelganger a si que solo necesitara reposo...si no hubiese sido por Adan...ella hubiera podido usar dopelganger sin pagar un precio...- dijo Lira enojada. cosa que llamo la atención de Yuuki y Shibuya.

-. ese bastardo tiene que ver con esto también ?.- pregunto Yuuki enfadado y Lira asintió -...si el era muy cruel con nosotras tres...y uso su habilidad para selllar las nuestras...por eso estoy limitada y no puedo usar mis verdaderos poderes...al igual que Nel onee-sama y Nina nee-san...- dijo Lira tristemente y alzo su cabello mostrado una "x" en su nuca. -. estas "X" no es por que somos fracasos , estas x nos la hizo Adan como un sello...- dijo Lira tristemente y Todos se sorprendieron pero mas Yuuki y Toki.

-. quiere decir que si lo vencemos Nina no sufrirá mas!.- dijo Yuuki y Lira bajo la mirada .-...no es tan facil...Adan es muy poderoso...y la única persona que podría asesinarlo...lo tienen en las instalaciones de Eden...la única persona que podría ..es el segundo Adán ..Blade...- dijo Lira cosa que hizo que los chicos se sorprendieran .- hay un segundo Adan?...-pregunto Shibuya.

...pero Blade aun es un niño en su mente...y lo tienen sellado ya que es el único peligro para Adan...-respondió Lira recordando.

Shibuya puso su mano en el mentón .-...ahora entiendo todo el alboroto...-Nina empezo a despertar .

-..ahhh...eso dolió...-se quejo Nina levantándose y estirando los brazos .- de que estaban hablando?...-pregunto Nina.

nee-san no debe saber que ella no es un fracaso... quizás la lastime cuando se de cuenta que todo es culpa de Adan...quien fue que destruyo nuestras vidas... .- le susurro Lira a Yuuki y el asintió con rabia.

es nada Nina , vamos a comer si?.- dijo Yuuki y se quito la sudadera y se la puso a Lira para cubrirla y se la llevo en peso .-...y por que me cargas?...-pregunto ella.

-...solo quiero hacerlo...-sonrió Yuuki saliendo del acuario.-..._."yo te voy a proteger Nina...y derrotare a Adan para que no sufras mas..._."...-se dispuso Yuuki .

-.y donde estan los traficantes?...-pregunto Rui y Lira señalo a unos tiburones comiéndose a unas personas de negro quienes eran los traficantes .- te refieres a esos?...-pregunto inocentemente Lira con una carita chica muy graciosa y todos se quedaron piedra.

-. OE OE NO SE SUPONE QUE ERAN INOFENSIVOS!?.- reclamo Toki exaltados a Lira quien rio..- jajaja claro que lo son.- sonrió ella.

_"Nota:. los animales son inofensivos solo cuando están con Lira "_

_-._QUE HORROR!.- grito Sakura hecha pieda y Ogami le tomo la mano entrelazandola .- O-OGAMI!.- dijo ella muy roja y exaltada.

-...eh...Que sucede , no dijiste que querías que te ame?...- dijo el con una mirada aterradora.

-."EH CREADO UN MONSTRUO!".- se dijo Sakura a si misma al ver el cambio en ogami.

Y asi fue el dia en el Acuario.

* * *

_**ESTE FUE UN ESPECIAL :D , ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL ESPECIAL!,**_


	14. Chapter 14 dolor , Egoist Eve

Nina caminaba por el centro ya que Yuuki había quedado en acompañar a Rui .

-. Ahh…quiero ir a jugar con Nina~ .- se quejaba Yuuki un poco enojado

-….podrias dejar de pensar en Nina por un momento! .- dijo ya enojada prince con decepcion y dolor en el rostro . A Yuuki le pareció rara esa reacción de ella.

-. Por que estas enojada?.- pregunto el.

Nina los vio quizo acercarse pero noto los sentimientos de celos de Rui hacia ella cosa que le sorprendió.

-….grr…por nada…vamos rápido! .- dijo tomando la mano de el y yendo mas rápido.

Nina los siguió sigilosamente.

Rui y el pelirrojo entraron a una tienda de pezca. pero justo hay estaban asaltando.

Nina miro y vio como Yuuki defendió a Rui usando sonido y apartándola como para no ponerla en riesgo , Nina sintió un dolor en su corazón , era algo desagradable…Nina sintió su corazón deprimirse y no sabia por que.

Rui sonrió feliz al ver a Yuuki asi (grr odio a Rui cuando me lo mira a Yuuki -_-*).

Los ladrones fueron apresados.

-...muchas gracias Yuuki….-dijo ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla y el no entendió por que lo hizo.

Nina abrió los ojos sorprendida, desde el ángulo de ella , el beso parecía como si fuese en los labios , unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y ella se cubrió la boca.

-….prince…y Yuuki….-susurraba con un nudo en su garganta , ella se apretó el pecho y se fue inmediatamente, Yuuki se aparto bruscamente de Rui.

-. No hagas eso!...solo Nina puede…-dijo Yuuki mirándola con cierta seriedad. Rui hizo una mueca.

Rui se enojo y se fue , cuando ella salió una sonrisa sádica se formo en su rostro.

Rui se transformó en una chica joven de cabello negro.-…misión complete…- no era Rui…era una de las empleadas de Adan.

Nina fue a una casa donde estaba Makoto leyendo un libro.

Nina-chan! Que haces aq.- pero no pudo terminar al ver que Nina lo abrazaba con lagrimas en los ojos, cosa que preocupo a Makoto.

-.Q-que paso Nina-chan!? Por que lloras? .- pregunto Makoto y ella .

-…duele…duele….duele mucho….el corazón…- decía entrecortada y Makoto pudo entender.-….se trata de Yuu cierto?...-

Nina asintió.

-…es que…hoy vi a Yuuki y a Rui…besándose….yo se que el es alguien increíble y bueno…pero en verdad…en verdad…aunque sea egoísta….yo quería ser el único amor de Yuuki….- dijo entre lagrimas.

Makoto se sorprendió mucho.- Que Yuuki!?...debe ser un error…el no haría eso….- dijo el y ella negó.

…yo segui a prince y a Yuuki…y ellos se besaron….y me dolio…mucho…por que duele tanto!? .- pregunto mirándolo fijamente con esas lagrimas cristalinas, Makoto no sabia que decirle.

-…Nina-chan….si te duele mucho…es por que amas mucho a Yuu….- dijo sonriendo.

-…lo se…..siempre lo estuve…- confeso ella sonrojándose.

Makoto abrazo a Nina sentados en un sofá…Nina se durmió con su cabeza en las piernas de el , Makoto sonreía acariciándole su largo cabello rosa.

-…Nina-chan…no sufras….estoy seguro de que Yuuki te ama de igual manera…incluso mas…- susurro sonriendo.

Yuuki llego a la mansión Shibuya.

Y vio a Rui vestida de cosinera.- oye Yuuki donde has estado?...tu comida y la de Nina se enfrio hace mucho .- dijo ella cosa que a Yuuki le sorprendió.

-...pero que hablas RuiRui , si tu me pediste que te acompañaras a comprar algo….-dijo el y Rui negó.

…eh estado aquí todo el dia…- dijo ella y Lira asintió .- a si es, incluso yo la ayude a cosinar hoy…. Por cierto….donde esta nee-san?...-dijo Lira

-…entonces…. había dos quintas? .- dijo el. .- pero mas importante…donde esta Nina?...-

Lira inflo las mejillas y pico a Yuuki con el dedo.- tu deberías saberlo! Nee-san y tu son inseparables , andan a todos lados juntos!.- reclamo ella y Yuuki pensó un momento.

….ahh la buscare…- dijo y se dispuso a buscarla.

Yuuki empezó a buscarla por todos lados , el empezó a preocuparse y a desesperarse ,al no encontrarla.

Por otro lado , Nina despertó en el sofá , y recordó el beso , y su corazón empezó a latir mas fuerte.

-. No…duele…duele mucho…- decía con las lagrimas en su rostro y escucho una voz en su mente.

_-."….mátalo…mata a Yuuki por hacerte sufrir…_."….- era como su propia voz si no que mas grave

Nina se sorprendió. -. Quien es!?.- pregunto ella.

_-."..soy aquella que juzgara a este planeta…y Yuuki…el te traiciono con esa mujer ….y al hacerte sufrir…..se ha roto el contrato…observa…"….=-_ dijo y Nina sintió algo en su dedo menique , al verlo pudo ver un hilo rojo que brillaba conectado a su dedo y el hilo se expandía por la ventana.

-.q-que…es eso?...- pregunto ella sorprendida.

-._"..eso es Gli amanti…sabes….el hecho de que haya cometido traición…el contrato se ah roto…ya que el contrato permanente es lo que une sus corazones…no quiere decir que el contrato no se romperá…..eso quiere decir…que si se rompe el contrato….aun asi….ustedes se amaran por siempre….aun que tu consiguas otro contratista…."_…-

Yuuki también vio su dedo menique y se sorprendió al ver ese hilo rojo. Lira grito.

-OH NO!.- grito ella detrás de Yuuki .- que haces aquí?.-

-…Te segui por que quería ver a mi hermana….pero eso es grave…para ti…- dijo ella tomando la mano de el Yuuki se preocupo.

quiere decir esto?...- pregunto el.

-….esto es Gli amanti….pero…solo se muestra…cuando el contrato va a romperse!.- dijo ella y yuuki abrió los ojos sorprendido.

El Hilo se rompió y se desvaneció.

Nina sintió que las lagrimas salian de nuevo.-…no…no…no puede estar pasando!.- lloro ella y Makoto salió preocupado.

sucede Nina-chan….-pregunto Makoto .

_-."..ahora Nina… entrégate a mi…yo te cuidare…y jamas te hare sufrir….y te vengare…vengare por a verte lastimado_…"….- dijo la voz , los ojos de Nina se empezaron a volverse oscuros y a opacarse. Makoto se sorprendió..- Nina-chan!?.-

Nina empezó a emitir una energía destructiva que se elevo hasta los cielos , la casita fue destruida yMakoto salió un poco golpeado.

-. Debo avisarle a Yuu!.- Makoto uso el aparato para código morse.

_Yuu! Ven a mi casa, algo malo le esta pasando a Nina-chan!_

Yuuki recibió el dato y sin dudar uso su sonido para llegar.

, NINA!.- grito al llegar y vio a Nina en el aire. Yuuki ayudo a Makoto a levantarse del suelo.

-. Que paso!.- Lira y Nel aparecieron al instante al sentir la gravedad del asunto

! Nina esta!.- hablo Nel con seriedad. .- transformándose en Egoist Eve!.- dijo ella y Yuuki miro a Nina sorprendido.

-. Por que nuestro contrato se ah roto!?.- pregunto Yuuki y Nel negó.-…no…para romper el contrato…Nina debe sufria…por una traición de su contratista…como desear a otra mujer…o recibir el beso de otra mujer…- dijo y Yuuki recordó cuando la falsa Rui le beso en la mejilla -. AH esa era la falsa Rui!.- recordo Yuuki…el recordo que sintió la presencia de alguien viéndolos y que se iba…

quien nos vio fue Nina!.- Lira tomo a Yuuki de la camiza .- MALDITO DESGRACIADO , TE ATREVISTE A TRAICIONAR EL AMOR DE NEE-SAN!.- grito enojada.

-.!no fue asi! Una persona que se disfrazo de la quinta me beso pero en la mejilla! ...pero desde donde estaba Nina….se veria como…-

-...Un beso en la boca…- dijo Nel y Yuuki asintió.-…por eso el contrato se rompió.-

-...Pero nosotros tenemos un contrato permanente! Hicimos el amor!.- dijo Yuuki.

-...sI….pero…el contrato permanente en si…no significa que estaría atada a ti por siempre…si no….que te amaría por siempre….eso es el lo que en verdad es…aun si consiguiera otro contratista…..ella te amaría por siempre….-dijo Nel y Yuuki miro a Nina con enorme tristeza y preocupación

…-...no...Nina...-


	15. Chapter 15

-..Nina…- susurro Yuuki.

A Nina la envolvió una energía oscura en su totalidad, y La oscuridad entro en el cuerpo de Nina y ella descendió hasta el suelo. Una vez hay , La oscuridad desapareció mostrando a una Nina de ojos violetas casi negros , con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y unos cristales morados en forma de lazos en el cabello y ya no tenia las orejas ni la cola de gato..

…al fin….- dijo ella estirando sus brazos y bostezando , Yuuki se acerco a ella.

-…Nina?...- ella lo miro y ella rio con cierta malicia.

-…jajaja…no….Nina esta en un sueño eterno…gracias al sufrimiento que le causaste….yo soy Eva….a lo que muchos llaman…Egoist Eve! .- dijo y agarro a Yuuki del cuello alzándolo sin dificultad.

!.- se quejo Yuuki , en ese momento aparecieron todos los demás Code Breakers.

-. Nina-san Detente , estas lastimando a Yuuki -kun!.- dijo Sakura corriendo hacia el .- espera Sakurakoiji-san!.- hablo Ogami y Sakura fue repelida de una forma muy violenta por un campo de energía futsia oscuro. !.-

Ogami la sostuvo con los brazos .- no seas imprudente! .- hablo el. -. Pero por que Nina esta atacando a Yuuki-kun!?.- pregunto ella.

no es Nina , Eva la esta controlando!.- dijo Lira y los chicos comprendieron la situación.

Eve apretaba el cuello de Yuuki lentamente.

fuiste tan malo….jugaste con el lindo corazón de Nina…hasta hacerlo pedazos….ella te amaba tanto….- decía ella con una voz mas madura. .-..ja…seguro disfrutaste muchísimo mientras robabas su virginidad y la pobre sufría de dolor….pero lo soporto….todoo por ti…su primer y gran amor…Tenpouin Yuuki-kun….- sonrio ella con malicia .

Yuuki la miraba con ira , pero no podía Odiarla , por que a pesar de ser Eve , ella era su amada Nina.

!...-

-…y ahora…voy a terminar contigo….-dijo ella y movio su mano y en este convirtió en cristal morado en forma de aguja y apunto al corazón de Yuuki.

-….Ah!...- una cuerda de Luz le agarro el brazo y del cuello empujándola hacia atrás obligándola a soltar a Yuuki quien cayo de rodillas. Eve solo quedo inclinada hacia atrás mirando a su agresor.

-….que lastima…Nina-chan era una buena chica….pero la oscuridad en su interior la corrompió…y lastimo a Yuuki-kun…a si que…debe ser castigada….- dijo Heike con su sonrisa habitual.

…..uno con habilidad de Luz….jeee…que interesante….-comento Eve con una sonrisa.-…jaja…veamos…si puedes cortarme en pedazos…hazlo…y así sabremos si puedo morir….aunque Nina también lo hara….ya que si no lo haces….te matare…y a este mundo…- dijo ella. Heike se puso un poco serio

-….perdóname Nina-chan….pero….el bienestar del planeta es primero….- dijo Heike. Yuuki abrió los ojos de par en par sabiendo lo que Heike iba a hacer.

Que haces Heike?!.- reclamo Rui

-…..ojo por ojo…diente por diente….y un sueño eterno por los muertos….sayonara…Nina-chan….- dijo Heike atrapándola con mas cuerdas de luz.

Yuuki apareció en el aire y corto las cuerdas con sierra sónica y disparo sonido a Heike para apartarlo.

-. SEGUNDO , NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLE ESO A NINA!.- grito Yuuki enfadado , Eve ladeo la cabeza con cierta sonrisita.

-…jumm….me protegiste….a pesar de que intente matarte….jee…te la das de buen chico…pero engañarse a Nina con esa marimacha….- dijo Mirando a Rui quien no comprendió bien.-…que malos gustos tienes….- dijo ella y Rui se sintió un poco confundida.

-. ¿que? ¿yo? Debes estar equivocada!.-y Eve rio .- jajajaja….entonces el beso que vimos Nina y yo fue una mentira?...-pregunto y Yuuki volteo a verla.

era otra quinta! .-

si mas lo recuerdo , insultabas a las chicas por acercársete y ni siquiera hiciste nada para impedir que te besara y cuando lo hizo ni siquiera te enojaste….jum…todos…los hombres….dan asco….- dijo con desprecio. Yuuki bajo la mirada , era cierto , por creer que era Rui no le había dicho nada al principio.

-….es cierto…no me enoje tanto por que la quinta es dulce y amable con nosotros….-dijo el.

Rui entendió un poco .-…a si que alguien se disfrazo de mi…quizás fue Hiyori?...-

-…. les dire una cosa….es cierto que soy Eve….pero no en totalidad…- dijo ella.

-.a que te refieres?.- pregunto Rui y ella sonrio .- yo soy una parte de Eve….somos tres Eve…y cada una esta en ellas..- dijo mirando a Nel y a Lira .- ….y cuando todas estén en su forma egoist Eve…nos fusionaremos…y seremos una sola….entonces verán a la verdadera Eve….-dijo con una sonrisita y luego miro a Yuuki.

-….te desprecio….por eso no quiero que vuelvas a acercártele a Nina o a mi….olvídala…ya lo hiciste una vez hace años….podrás hacerlo de nuevo….- dijo volteando dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar y Yuuki negó.

-. No! Me niego!...no quiero perder a Nina de nuevo!.- dijo Yuuki apretando su pecho , su corazón le dolia por tanto desprecio.

-…ya la perdiste….su contrato termino….ya no tienes nada que hacer con ella….me reuniré con mi futuro esposo Adán…y are el contrato con Adán en lugar de Nina….Adán es el mejor para cuidarnos….- dijo con una media sonrisa y Yuuki puso una mirada de ira.

-…desgraciada….NO TE ATREVAS A ENTREGARLE A NINA A ESE BASTARDO! NINA ES MI NINA Y SIEMPRE LO SERA!...porque…porque….porque….porque…- susurraba con chasqueando los dientes

-.! YO AMO A NINAAAAA! .- grito muy fuerte cerrando los ojos con fuerza eh Hizo que Nina despertara al oir esas palabras. Nina miro a Yuuki con los ojos abiertos de par en par y unas lagrimas brotaron en sus mejillas de los ojos rojos y brillantes de ella .

-….yuu….Ki….-susurro la suave y dulce voz de Nina , Yuuki abrió los ojos.

-….eres tu ….Nina…?...-susurro el mirándola sorprendido.

la verdadera Nina-chan?.- pregunto Toki y Lira asintió .- si! Es nee-san de nuevo!...la confesión de Yuuki nii-san debió haberla despertado….después de todo…su amor por él es muy poderoso….- dijo con una sonrisa.

Yuuki se acerco a Nina quien retrocedió unos pasos ya que recordó su "traición" y Yuuki bajo la mirada al ver esa reacción.

-…Nina…yo…- pero Nina solo lo miro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.-…esta bien…Yuuki…- susurro ella y Yuuki la miro un poco sorprendido.-…Nina?...-

-….entiendo que yo no soy tan buena como Rui-san….soy tonta….infantil…soy una "x" y muchas cosas inútiles….por eso…esta bien que te hayas fijado en alguien como Rui-san….-empezó a decir y Rui corrió hacia ella.

-. Pero No es asi Nina-chan! Lo estas mal entendiendo todo!…- pero Yuuki agarro a Rui del brazo y la aparto de Nina .- Yuuki !.-

-…váyanse….quiero hablar con Nina a solas….-pidio Yuuki con el rostro sombrío , Ogami asintió y se llevo a Sakura -. Pero!.-

-...Tienes que dejarlos hablar…- susurro el y todos incluyendo a Makoto se fueron.

-…Nina….seguro debes odiarme por lo que viste…- empezó a hablar Yuuki.

….es solo…que…-

-...Te duele…a mi también….yo solo quiero que sepas que ese beso que viste….solo fue en la mejilla…pero eso no quita que no hice nada por impedirlo….y por culpa de eso destruí nuestra unión…y ¡eso nunca me lo perdonare!…- dijo esto ultimo chasqueando los dientes y apretando los puños con rabia con ganas de golpear su propia cabeza contra una pared como cuando hacia cuando se sentía impotente y débil

-….no….eso es solo una muestra de que soy una mala mujer…que no pude ganarme todo tu corazón…que un pude ser buena amiga ni amante .- dijo con una sonrisa y unas lagrimas en los ojos.

!...tu siempre seras la mejor…lo que sucede es que soy un maldito imbécil , soy un genio pero soy un estúpido a la vez!.- Nina se acerco a Yuuki y le acaricio la cabeza y este la miro con sorpresa.

-…no…tu eres un gran genio…y siempre lo seras…-dijo con una amable sonrisa.

Yuuki la agarro de la cintura y la abrazo con fuerza , como si nunca quisiera dejarla ir , Nina gimio al abrazo , el la apretaba fuerte pero no le hacia sentir dolor, pero a la vez lo suficientemente fuerte para no dejarle escapar.

-…Y-Yuu…ki…-susurro.

-…lo siento…pero…pero…soy demasiado egoísta como para vivir sin ti….asi es….soy muy egoísta , violento y vulgar …. Pero mas Soy egoísta por que quiero que solo seas mia , que me pertenezcas solo a mi …por que tan solo imaginarme….que alguien mas te besara…y te tocara….siento que me vuelvo loco y empezaría a matar a todo el mundo!.-empezó a decir con el rostro sombrio casi gritando y abrazándola mas fuerte.

…Y-Yuuki…-gimio un poco Nina un poco sonrojada y se escapo una lagrimita.

-…es que…solo quiero que seas para mi…-susurro pasando sus labios por el cuello de ella.-... ! Yuuki…- gimio ella un poco sorprendida , sus piernas empezaron a temblar , ella era débil a las caricias del pelirrojo.

-…d-detente baka…-susurro ella muy sonrojada , a pesar de que lo amaba , ella aun estaba resentida por que el no hizo nada para impedir que la falsa rui le diera un beso en la mejilla. Yuuki sabia eso , pero aun asi sus deseos ocultos lo incitaban a poseerla a si sea hay mismo.

-…no quiero…- contesto el mordiéndole lijeramente la oreja a Nina .

-.N-Nooo! Nya! .- gimio ella moviendo su colita y Yuuki sonrió ligeramente. Yuuki un poco excitado toco el trasero de Nina.

-ahh!…Y-Yuuki….h-hentai , es-esta vez n-no te dejare!. – dijo ella y se transformo en gatita. Y Yuuki hizo una mueca.

-. No seas injusta! .- dijo el alzándola con sus manos y Nina bajo la cabecita.-….es que….es que….yo creo que no estaría bien dejarte que me hagas eso…si ya no eres mi contratista….por lo que ya no somos amantes…a si que ahora solo somos amigos….- dijo sonriendo aunque por dentro estaba muy triste .

-…si…ahora solo somos amigos…- dijo Yuuki de la misma forma , a él le encantaba tener amigos , era lo que más deseaba , pero , ahora , el se sentía triste …en el fondo él sabía perfectamente que él quería ser dos cosas de Nina…su amigo y su amante…pero ya había perdido una de esas cosas.

-….volvamos a casa…- dijo Yuuki y Nina asintió y se subió en la cabeza de Yuuki.

Nina…perdiste tu poder cierto?...- pregunto el y ella rio .- si jejeje…-

Y Volvieron a la mansión Shibuya


	16. Chapter 16

-...volvimos...!.- dijeron ambos y todos los recibieron , Nina se disculpo con todos en especial con Makoto quien le sonreía.- jajaja Nina-chan eres tan adorable en tu forma perdida…-dijo Makoto y Nina solo movio la colita

Varios dia después , Sakura los invito a pasar unas noches en la casa de los SakuraKoiji ( la que sale en cal cap 7 del anime ) , todos se divertían , menos Nina y Yuuki quienes ahora se sentaban alejados uno del otro..

-.y entre ustedes dos….- empezó a hablar Rui y Yuuki solo dio una leve sonrisa.

-….solo somos amigos ahora….ya no somos amantes….- dijo el jugando con un juguete de nyanmaru.

Todos se sorprendieron menos Nina. lira se acerco a Yuuki y le susurro.

-….sabes que eso significa que ya no podras besarla ni nadar….estas seguro?...-pregunto ella un poco triste y Yuuki se quedo en silencio e iba a decir algo…pero ninguna palabra salió por su boca.

-…estamos seguros…Lira-chan…-dijo Nina .-…además….creo que somos mejor como amigos…- dijo y cada palabra era como si una lanza atravesaba su corazón…pero trataba de no demostrarlo, lo mismo sentía Yuuki , todos los presentes sabían que esa era una gran mentira.

si ustedes dos se am-. Iba a decir Rui pero Yuuki se levanto de golpe de donde estaba y se fue.

-.! Yuuki-kun!.- hablo Sakura y fue tras el , Nina bajo la cabezita agachando las orejas (aun seguía en "Lost" o "forma perdida").

Yuuki se sento afuera sobre una roca arrimado a una de la paredes de madera de la casa ( exactamente como en el cap 7 del anime.) mirando la Luna en esa espesa noche.

-...a aqui estas Yuuki-kun! Al fin te encontré….- dijo Sakura caminando hacia el.

-...que sucede Nyanmaru?...-pregunto el y Sakura suspiro un poco triste al verlo asi , ya no era el Yuuki animado de siempre.

-….esto…se que no es de mi incumbencia…pero Yuuki eres mi amigo y se que estas muy triste por Nina-chan….- empezó a decir y Yuuki la miro .

-….eres amable Nyanmaru….pero…no creo que puedas ayudar esta vez….Nina y yo…ya no existe mas….ahora ella es mi amiga…y debería estar feliz por eso…amigos…es lo que siempre desee ….pero….a pesar de eso….no se por que…no consigo estar feliz….- dijo y Sakura lo miro tristemente.

Sakura camino y se sento al lado de el.

-….sabes….yo no se mucho de ese tema sobre amor….pero…por lo que veo en ti cuando estas con Nina-chan….yo creo que el amor y la amistad son dos cosas vitales en Nina-chan para ti…es como una balanza…que no puede estar sin una de ellas o se caera….- dijo moviendo sus manos en forma de balanza , y Yuuki miraba atentamente.

-…..ya veo….pero…por mi culpa una de ellas…el amor…se rompió …y por eso todo se cayo….- dijo Yuuki mirando la luna de nuevo y Sakura asintió.

sabes, ser amigos es muy lindo! Por que no actúan como siempre? , jugando , riendo , divirtiéndose juntos , como antes .- Yuuki lo pensó por un momento.

-….quizas funcione…pero no estoy seguro…- contesto el y Sakura puso su mano en su hombro.

-. Inténtalo o nunca lo sabrás!.- dijo sonriendo y Yuuki sonrió de lado.-….realmente eres amable …Nyanmaru….-

Al dia siguiente, el Lost de Nina termino y volvió a la normalidad.

-… ahh que linda chica!~.- dijo la Yuki "mama" de Sakura mirando a Nina-. No te había visto , también eres amiga de Sakyura-kyun? Supongo que si~ .- dijo encantada Yuki mirando a Nina quien sonrio.

-…s-si! S-soy Nina! Un gusto .- sonrio ella y después de que empezara a caminar por los pasillos mirando al suelo y sin querer se choco con Yuuki.

! gomen!.- se disculpo y alzo la mirada.-…Y-Yuu…ki….-susurro ella y Yuuki también la miro .

-…Nina….- Nina se alejo de golpe.-..d-disculpa…- dijo ella sonriendo , Yuuki se sintió triste por su alejamiento rapido.

-….no importa…- dijo el ,Nina miro a Yuuki quien bajo la mirada, Nina acaricio la cabeza de Yuuki dándole una hermosa sonrisa quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirarla con sorpresa (igualito que en el cap 7 cuando se lo ve mirando la serie de Nyanmaru por varios televisores).

-…Nina…-susurro el y ella le tomo de la mano.

-. Juguemos juntos , como lo hacíamos siempre!.- dijo ella jalándolo de la mano mientras corría.

!.- Yuuki sonrió al verla así , su dolor se había calmado un poco pero aun seguía hay.

Pasaron corriendo agarrados de la mano cerca de los chicos.

Es bueno que ya se hablen .- dijo Toki abrazando a Lira quien sonrio.

…es que ellos no pueden estar sin el otro…- dijo ella sonriendo.

Nina lo llevo a una habitación amplia y saco muchas cajas de juegos.

!.- dijo ella decidida y Yuuki asintió con la cabeza.

Primero empezaron con juegos de video , luego con juegos como beisbol y por ultimo juegos de Mesa.

Ellos se estaban divirtiendo mucho , hasta por un momento se olvidaron de su separación .

Voy a ganar!.- decía Nina con una aura morada.

sere el vencedor!.- decía Yuuki con una aura roja , jugaban rápidamente y siempre terminaban en empate iba .y por ultimo estaban en el juego final.

Ganare esta vez!.- decía Nina .- voy a ganar!.- termino de decir Yuuki. Luego antes de terminar el juego .

-….nee Yuuki…- empezó a decir Nina y Yuuki la miro .-si?.-.

-…ahora que haras?...- pregunto ella mirando al juego y el parpadeo varias veces.

-….hacer?...a que te refieres?...-pregunto el y ella suspiro.

-…que vas a hacer…cuando me vaya?...por que me ire pronto…debo irme pronto….- dijo Nina colocando una pieza del juego y Yuuki abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Espera , como que te iras!?.- pregunto exaltado.

….ya que no tengo contratista….debo estar sola hasta que llegue uno nuevo…-dijo tristemente. Yuuki apretó los puños.

-….eso..eso es lo que realmente quieres?...- pregunto Yuuki y Nina bajo la mirada.

-….no es lo que quiero…es mi destino…solo eso…-dijo ella poniendo la ultima pieza.

-…..- Yuuki hizo una mueca de dolor , Nina senia mucho dolor en su pecho , quería abrazarlo y besarlo pero no se atrevía.

-…sabes…lo mejor será que me entregue a Adan…- dijo Nina levantándose y volteándose para irse , Yuuki se quedo estupefacto .

ESTAS DICIENDO!? NO PUEDES ENTREGARTE A ADAN!.- dijo Yuuki alterado levantándose de golpe. Yuuki pudo notar como Nina empezaba a temblar.

-….tengo miedo….de verdad tengo miedo….-decia mientras se le escapaban unas lagrimas, Yuuki corrió hacia ella y la tomo de los hombros..

-. Por que vas a hacer esa locura! , si le tienes miedo no hagas eso!.- dijo el y ella negó.

-….es que…si no lo hago….el jamás dejara de cazarnos como si fuésemos animales…y mis hermanas…ellas…ahora son felices…y al fin las veo sonreir de verdad….`ya tienen contratistas...encontraron el amor …un lugar donde permanecer…y ellas ..en verdad las amo ….y no quiero que sean juguetes de Adan…además….el…solo me quiere a mi…el me lo ah dicho….-

"_**palabras de Adan"**_

_Se ve a Adan pequeño delante de una asustada Nina._

_-. Yo quiero que solo tu me pertenezcas…Nel y Lira solo son basuras…pero tu…jajaj eres de verdad la mas linda…a si que te elijire a ti como mi Eve….-y seras mi esposa…jajaja_

"_**Fin de las palabras de Adan"**_

-….ese maldito….- maldijo Yuuki entre dientes , Nina se alejo de el y abrió la puerta y salió hacia el césped y Yuuki la siguió.

-…Nina…los juegos que jugamos hoy…fueron una despedida cierto?...-pregunto Yuuki y Nina apretó la mano .

…por que….esta será la ultima vez….- dijo Nina volteando a verlo con una sonrisa.

Yuuki abrió los ojos de par en par con un gran dolor en su pecho al oir esas palabras.

-…u..ultima…vez?...- detrás de Nina apareció un portal parecido a un enorme hoyo negro , del cual salió Adan y sus servidores.

MALDITO!, NINA SAL DE HAY!.- advirtió Yuuki apunto de usar sonido , pero Nina agacho la cabeza con gran triztesa.

….el usuario del sonido…Tenpouin Yuuki-kun….mi gran rival en el amor de Nina-chan…- dijo Adan sonriendo hipócritamente y sus ayudantes rodearon a Yuuki , Yuuki luchaba usando su sonido , pero todos los ayudantes de Adan tambien eran usuarios de habilidades especiales y no podía con todos el solo.

-. AHAAGG!.- se quejo Yuuki recibiendo grandes impactos.

-. al parecer necesitas un poco de ayuda.- dijo Heike atando a todos los usuarios con su luz.

Segundo!.- dijo Yuuki. Y todos los demás code breakers aparecieron.

bien Yuuki-kun!?.- pregunto Sakura,

nyanmaru , .- dijo y miro a Nina a quien Adan agarro de la cintura y empezó a levitar con el alejándose.

-. AH , NINAA!.- Yuuki salto usando sonido y los enemigos que fueron hacia el eran atacados por Toki y prince.

Yuuki extendió la mano intentando alcanzar a la de Nina quien también la extendió.

-. Vamos , Toma mi mano Nina!.- dijo Yuuki , sus dedos se rozaron e iban a agarrarse las manos , pero Nina alejo su mano suavemente, Yuuki se quedo pasmado por su acción

-.N…Ni…na…-susurro el con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Nina movio sus labios silenciosamente y cerrando sus ojos una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y cayo en el rostro de Yuuki quien aun tenia la misma expresión.

bye Tenpouin Yuuki-kun….- dijo Adan y se abrio un portal detras de el desapareciendo con Nina.

Yuuki se dejo caer, con los ojos sin vida, como su estuviese muerto.

-...ahh Yuuki-kun!.- dijo Sakura amortiguando la caída de Yuuki.

Todos los aliados de Adan fueron derrotados por Heike ,Ogami, Nel y Lira.

-donde esta nee-san!?.- pregunto Lira.

se la llevo!.- contesto Nel furiosa.

no!, pero Yuuki-ku-….Y..Yuuki..-kun?..- dijo Sakura muy sorprendida al ver que Yuuki tenia esa mirada perdida y no reaccionaba.

Yuuki!.- hablaba Rui sacudiéndolo bruscamente, pero nada , no daba resultado.

-….tiene graves heridas…debemos curarlo!.- dijo Sakura y se lo puso en la espalda y se lo llevo a dentro de su casa.

* * *

_**Como me duele hacer esto Q_Q**_


	17. Chapter 17

Los gritos de Nina se escuchaban. Nina estaba atada con unos grilletes en las muñecas las cuales ya las tenia de color morado

!.- era constantemente golpeada con látigos de Adan.

-...Por que te niegas a ser mia!? , es por ese usuario del sonido?.- preguntaba Adan enojado mientras la golpeaba con un látigo Nina tenia muchas heridas en todo su cuerpo de las cuales sangraba , con a penas unas prendas de ropas que estaban ya rasgadas.

-….n-no….m-metas…a Yuuki en esto….s-solo lo hice p-por mis hermanas….- y recibio una bofetada.

! si claro, estoy seguro de que si el estuviera en mi lugar , estarías revolcándote con el sin dudar!.- dijo dándole mas latigazos.

!...di lo que quieras…p-pero j-jamas me entregare a ti….e-estoy seguro que tu mandaste a esa mujer para que se disfrazara de Rui-san cierto?!- grito y Adan rio.

…obviamente mi querida Nina….si no…tu precioso contrato no se hubiese roto…-dijo el sonriendo y Nina lo miro con profundo odio.

-...TE ODIO!.- le grito Nina enfurecida y Adan rió.

….lo se…- sonrio el y camino hacia la puerta.

es todo por hoy… te dejare descansar….y espero que aceptes de una buena vez…que tú y tu amado Yuuki jamás podrán estar juntos!...solo por el simple hecho de que eres de mi propiedad….- sonrio con malicia y se fue cerrando las grandes puertas de acero , como si fuese una prisión.

-…..Y…Yuu..ki….-susurro Nina y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

* * *

Por otro lado.

Todos estaban preocupados.

-...Espero que Nina este bien…- decía Rui preocupada al lado de Nel quien estaba muy molesta y frustrada.

-. ¡ese maldito!... consiguió llevarse a Nina….-maldijo Nel.

-. Por otro lado….Yuuki-kun esta….- decía Sakura mirando a Yuuki quien tenia una mirada perdida , no comía , no hablaba , no se movía de donde estaba , ni siquiera miraba a los juguetes de Nyanmaru ,….solo miraba al vacío….

-….es por Nina…- dijo Makoto caminando hacia ellas.

Makoto-kun!.- Makoto se sentó al lado de las chicas.

-….Yuuki..y Nina….ellos eran inseparables….Yuuki ama demasiado a Nina…mas que a nada…y es igual con ella hacia el….como Yuuki no pudo salvarla de Adan…entro en un estado de Shock por la culpa….aunque el no la tuviera….si estuviera consiente estuviera tratando de matarse a si mismo….- decía Makoto tristemente.

Eso no esta bien, YUUKI-KUN!.- dijo Sakura levantándose de golpe y corriendo hacia Yuuki y lo hizo mirarla moviéndolo bruscamente de los hombros pero no reaccionaba.

-. vamos Yuuki-kun Por favor tienes que ser fuerte , tienes que salvar a Nina-chan, ella te necesita!.-. hablaba fuertemente Sakura .

-….N…Ni….na….-susurraba en voz baja Yuuki y Sakura sonrió .

-. A SI ES ! Nina te necesita , ella te ama y por eso prefirió entregarse a Adan antes de que el te lastimara , pero Yuuki-kun! Tu eres fuerte , y nos tienes a nosotros , tus amigos! Nosotros te ayudaremos a rescatar a Nina-chan , a si que tienes que volver a ser tu mismo!.- le hablo fuerte Sakura , los ojos de Yuuki volvieron a tener su brillo , pero esta vez….no era el mismo….tenian una mirada de odio y furia..

Eso sorprendió un poco a Sakura.

-…Yuuki-kun…- susurro Sakura , Yuuki la miro fijamente.

-….salvar a Nina…y matar a Adan…esas son mis únicas metas….-dijo Yuuki decidido.

A Sakura le pareció bien lo de salvar a Nina , pero no lo de matar a Adan.

-.n-no creo que matar sea bueno.- dijo Sakura.

-...Nyanmaru , eso no me importa!….el nos separo…se llevo a Nina…y por su culpa ella esta sufriendo!.- decía enojado Yuuki recordando cuando Nina lloro y su lagrima cayo en su rostro.

-….pero…-susurro Sakura y Yuuki se levanto para irse.

-….espera Yuuki-kun!.- Yuuki se detuvo.-…que?...-

Yuuki… ni siquiera sabes donde esta Adan y Nina!.- dijo Rui .

usare todo lo que tengo que escuchar sus latidos!.- dijo Yuuki.

-...Yuuki-kun No creo que sirva…- dijo Heike con la chica que se había hecho pasar por prince.

-...quien es ella?...- hablo Lira.

es la que se hizo pasar por prince…al parecer puede transformarse en cualquier persona…- dijo Heike sonriendo , Yuuki miro a la chica.

-. Esa perra….-dijo Yuuki enojado a punto se usar sierra sónica.

-. Espera Tranquilízate Yuuki….si la matas nunca sabrás donde esta Nina…ya que el parecer….Nina esta en un lugar en donde ni el sonido puede entrar….-dijo Yukihina arrimado a una pared.

Yuuki se detuvo.-..empieza a hablar…donde esta Adan!?.- exigió Yuuki.

La chica lo miro y sonrio.-…je….aun si llegaras ya seria demasiado tarde…Adan-sama y esa mujer de seguro ya .- dijo y Yuuki la agarro del cuello salvajemente.

Yuuki-ku-. Hablo Sakura pero fue detenida por ogami.- Ogami!.-

-...Te eh dicho que me digas donde están!.-exigió Yuuki con un rostro aterrador, apretando su cuello.

-….el esta intentando contener su instinto asesino…si te entrometes saldrás herida...a si que toma distancia…a demás…este es el único modo de encontrar a Nina…-dijo Ogami y Sakura cerro los ojos con fuerza.

! .- se quejaba la chica tosiendo.

-. Habla rápido…no me puedo seguir conteniendo!.- dijo Yuuki y la chica al verlo a los ojos pudo ver que hablaba enserio.

-…e-esta….b-bien….-dijo ella y Yuuki soltó su cuello.

cof!...-tocio ella. .-….Adan esta….en Eden….pero…Nina…esa mujer….debe estar en lo que llaman " El infierno"…es la prisión mas poderosa de Eden….el debe retenerla hay… ni siquiera siendo un usuario del sonido podrías oir sus gritos….nadie puede sacarla de hay...- dijo ella sonriendo con malicia , Yuuki la golpeo noqueándola.

-….vamos a al "EL infierno" de Eden….- dijo Yuuki volteándose y todos lo siguieron.

Una vez Hay , Los chicos entraron en las instalaciones de Eden.

bienvenidos a mi hogar!.- dijo Adan apareciendo desde la oscuridad.

-...MALDITO ADAN!.- Yuuki iba a correr a atacarlo.

-. DONDE ESTA NINA!?.- pregunto sin preámbulos. Y Adan sonrió macabramente

en este momento esta tomando una siesta….como no quizo entregárseme tuve que castigarle .- dijo Adan sonriendo y Chasqueo los dedos y en una pantalla gigante se vio la imagen de Nina toda maltratada al extremo , encadenada de pies y manos , Yuuki abrió los ojos de par en par.

NINA-CHAN! MALDITO QUE LE HICISTE!?.- dijo Rui al ver esa imagen.

-. NEE-SAN!.- grito Lira preocupada.

, TE MATARE!.- grito Nel enojada.

Adan Rio , mientras que Yuuki libero "la voz de la vida" entrando en su modo adulto".

Adan abrió los ojos de par en par.-."…ese _muchacho…definitivamente es la manzana prohibida….sebo asesinarlo…"…-_pensó Adan poniéndose serio.

-…te matare….-susurro Yuuki con el rostro sombrío.-….te matare….definitivamente te matare….TE MATARE! .- grito esto ultimo casi saliendo de control

-...Yuuki esta…-susurro Ogami-…en este momento nadie puede detenerlo….- finalizo el.

Yuuki-kun….eh enserio asesinara a Alguien.-…dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos.

-….esa es su venganza…a si que no interfieras Sakura-san…- dijo Heike sonriendo.

…-

Adan rio …bueno pequeño Yuuki…primero tendrás que vencer a mis discípulos…- dijo Adan y mas de 50 personas con habilidades especiales aparecieron.

-. No te creas tanto!.- dijo Toki lanzando metales hacia ellos.

Yuuki , aplasta a Adan y trae a Nina-chan de regreso a casa!.-dijo Toki sonriendo.

Yuuki asintió y Adan sonrió y se fue hacia el núcleo de Eden y Tenpouin lo siguió sin perder tiempo.

tenemos que encargarnos de estos!.- dijo Lira atacando masivamente usando fuego , agua , viento y planta.

ámoslo juntas!.- dijo Nel con sus cadenas que lo que tocaban podía cortar.

Onee-sama hace mucho tiempo que no veía tu habilidad de convertir cualquier cosa en arma!.- dijo Lira sonriendo .Yukihina sonrio de lado al ver a Nel

pero ya viene la mejor parte .- dijo emanando una energía violeta y sus ojos se pusieron violeta oscuro sin brillo y todos a su alrededor que fueron envueltos en su energía oscura gritaron desgarradoramente y desaparecieron.

-...que es ese poder?...-pregunto Ogami un poco sorprendido.

el poder de la muerte…mi hermana tiene la habilidad de enviar a cualquier persona o cosa al infierno real .- dijo Lira orgullosamente.

-…e-es…increíble…-dijo Rui admirada , su poder de la sombra no era nada tenebroso en comparación con el poder de enviar gente al infierno de Nel.

-…por eso es que no me gusta usar este poder…es doloroso para ellos….- dijo Nel volviendo a la normalidad.

-. Lira usa "eso"!.- dijo Nel sonriendo y Lira se sonrojo.

-…p-pero…es vergonzoso….- dijo Lira y Nel sonrió .- vamos no hay tiempo para vergüenzas!.-

Toki no entendió muy bien -. Usar que?.-

-….Queens of Terra….activado….- dijo Lira y esta empezó a brillar y un manto de energía la envolvió.

Los chicos miraban sorprendidos.

En ese momento. Lira empezó a crecer , sus senos se volvieron tan grandes como los de Nel y Nina , su cintura se afino , sus caderas de ancharon , sus glúteos se hicieron mas grandes , sus piernas se alargaron al igual que sus brazos y creció en estatura , sus rostro se volvió mas maduro como de la edad de Nel y su cabello se hizo mas largo . Sus ropas se rompieron quedándose desnuda pero las plantas se colocaron alrededor de su cintura y pechos cubriéndolos, en ese momento emanaba una poderosa energía .Lira se volvió extremadamente hermosa y poderosa.

Toki se había quedado en estado de Shock , Lira bajo la mirada sonrojada.-….e-es vergonzoso…-decia Lira.

-…es muy hermosa….- dijo Sakura sorprendida al igual que Rui.

-….L-Lira…-decia Toki sin creer, ella le había dejado sin palabras.

-….estoy horrible…parezco un cerdo…-dijo Lira y Toki la tomo de los hombros mirándola de frente ya que ahora tenían la misma estatura.-…L-Lira-chan….e-enserio eres tu?...-pregunto sin creer.

-…estoy tan horrible que no me reconoces?.- pregunto Lira bajando la mirada.

estas diciendo , ahora eres la mujer mas bella y hermosa que eh visto en mi vida!.-respondió Toki muy sonrojado.

-….e-enserio?...-pregunto ella sonriendo y el asintio.

-...Vera...Queen of Terra es el crecimiento del poder de Lira, lo que causa que su cuerpo se vuelva 10 años de si misma en el futuro para que pueda soportar su propio poder liberado...lo que quiere decir es que en este momento están viendo como será Lira en 10 años .- dijo Nel orgullosa.

Toki estaba tan feliz de que su hermosa Lira se volvería una belleza total en el futuro , era hasta mas hermosa que Mishirou .

-. En verdad es mi Lira-chan? */*!.- Toki abrazo a Lira muy contento y sonrojado.

-…T-Toki!...-dijo Lira sonrojada pero se separo de el .- ahora debemos acabar con esos malditos.- dijo ella sonriendo cosa que hace que casi se le escape sangre en la nariz de Toki.- si mi Lira-chan! *O*~~.- dijo sonriendo al estilo anime.

-. Esta embobado con Lira-chan .- dijo Rui con una gotita en la sien.

Lira cerro los ojos emanando una destructiva energía -….dulces sueños…- dijo ella y todos cayeron inconscientes a excepción de los code breakers que fueron protegidos por unas auras verdes de la misma Lira.

-…hemos acabado aquí!.- dijo ella sonriendo.

-..Lira-chan lo hiciste!,- dijo Toki abrazando a Lira quien volvió a la normalidad y cayo inconsciente.- Lira-chan, LIRA-CHAN! .- Toki la movia preocupado.

-... Queen Of Terra gasta mucha energía…pero Lira se recuperara en unos segundos a si que no te preocupes…- dijo Nel sonriendo.

Toki asintio y cargo a Lira en sus brazos.-….lo hiciste muy bien Lira-chan …-susurro Toki sonriendo.

Lira abrió los ojos y sonrió .-…gracias…-respondió ella.


	18. Yuuki vs Adan , Blade el segundo Adan

Yuuki alcanzo a Adan hasta la prisión donde estaba Nina que tenia las puertas cerradas.

Adan sonrió sádicamente y chasqueo los dedos , en ese momento la prisión abrió sus grandes puertas dejando ver a Nina encadenada y un poco ensangrentada.

!.- el corazón de Yuuki se nublo por el odio cuando vio a Nina en ese estado.

Yuuki no soporto mas y Lanzo a Adan un ataque muy poderoso haciéndole graves heridas.

!,,,,ya veo…este es el verdadero poder de la manzana prohibida….-decia Adan sonriendo de lado.

El rostro de Yuuki ya no mostraba ninguna expresión , solo se podía ver toda esa ira y odio en aquellos ojos rojos .

-….Y-Yuuki….-susurro Nina despertando adolorida al verlo , aunque no lo reconoció en su estado de voz de la vida , pero creyó que era el puesto era la misma voz.

-….definitivamente te matare….- Cuando Adán iba a decir Algo , Yuuki le atravesó el brazo en el corazón , Este abrió los ojos de par en par escupiendo sangre .-…cuando fue….-

-….soy el usuario del sonido….soy más rápido y fuerte que nadie….has perdido…- declaro Yuuki.

Nina miro la situación sorprendida.-…Adán…ah muerto?...- pregunto ella.

Yuuki volteo y camino hacia Nina y sonrio .-….Nina….- susurro y destruyo los grilletes con cadenas que la mantenían atada.

-….Y…Yuuki….eres tu?...-pregunto Nina muy sorprendida y Yuuki sonrió.

-…si….soy el mismo….aunque mi aspecto sea diferente….simplemente soy Yuuki….- contesto el.

Nina abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que una espada atravesó el torso de Yuuki.

-. NOOO YUUUKII!.- grito Nina con lagrimas en los ojos , Yuuki cayo el suelo.

La espada que emitía un extraña luz como si fueran hilos plateados y azules era de Adán quien la empuñaba con una Sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

-…jajajajajajja….no pensé que tendría que usar un void para acabar con ese tonto.- dijo Adán y había una persona inconsciente y en el pecho le brillaba con los mismos hilos plateados y azules pero tenia un hueco blanco que brillaba.

-….sacar el corazón ….cada corazón que yo saco se vuelve un arma dependiendo a la persona….eso es a lo que llamo Void….esa es mi habilidad como el Adán…- dijo lamiendo la sangre de la espada.

Yuuki miro a Adán con debilidad y luego se desmayo.

Adán movió la mano y el arma se convirtió en miles de hilos brillantes y regreso al pecho del hombre y se cerro como por arte de magia.

-….jajajaja….estas enojada Nina?...si quieres derrotarme tendrás que liberar tu poder….como lo hizo tu hermana Lira….,Nel , Queens Of Death…Lira ,Queens O f Terra….y tu….Nina, Queens Of Live….cada una de ustedes posee un precioso pero aterrador poder….y todos poderes que sean míos.- sonrió Adán de manera diabólica

-…Yuuki….Yuuki…-repetía Nina mirándolo -….Yuuki….-Los poderes de Nina habían sido sellados por Adán completamente al momento de haber roto el contrato con Yuuki …por lo que no podía hacer nada.

Las Lagrimas de Nina empezaron a brotar.

-….AAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAA…AAAAAAAHAAAAAAAA! .- empezó a llorar desgarradoramente Nina.

-…..je….nunca habías llorado de esa forma tan patética cuando alguien muere….me das pena….- dijo Adan suspirando.

...no te atrevas…a hacer llorar a Nina!…-dijo Yuuki levantándose.

-….Yuuki , Yuuki , Yuuki .- decía Nina limpiándose las lagrimas contenta de que no hubiera muerto.

-….no llores Nina!...voy a derrotar a este maldito!.- dijo Yuuki sonriendo para ella.

-….se acabo el juego…Adán-san….-dijo un chico caminando hacia ellos.

Ese chico era exactamente igual a Adan en el rostro , pero tenia el cabello plateado y su apariencia era un poco mas afeminado por su cuerpo delgado.

los refuerzos!.- dijo Toki sonriendo junto con los demás code Breakers

Adan abrió los ojos de par en par al ver al Chico.-…B-Blade…-susurro el.

-…sacamos a Blade onii-san de la prisión en la que tu le metiste para que durmiera por siempre!.- dijo Nel sonriendo.

que Blade onii-san…es el único que puede matar a Adan…por que Blade es el segundo Adán creado por Eden…-sonrio Lira. Adan mostro una expresión de ira.-….malditos….-se quejo el.

-….ahora…es tu final…Adán….-dijo Blade mirándolo con enojo.

Adan sonrió sádicamente.-…no lo creo…antes de que me mates…YO TE MATARE A TI!.- dijo y extendió ambos brazos y tomo los corazones de dos de sus sirvientes.

Blade hizo exactamente lo mismo .-…tu y yo tenemos las mismas habilidades….pero…las mis son mas fuertes!.- dijo el atacando a Adan

Adan uso unas sierras que había sacado de los corazones , y estas se destruyeron.

.- gritaron lo sirvientes convirtiéndose en piedras violetas futsia y desvaneciéndose.

!?.- dijo Ogami.

-….cuando Un void es destruido , el dueño del corazón muere también…y su cuerpo se cristaliza y se pierde en el olvido….ese es el precio…- Explico Nel.

Yuuki recordó que cuando el "egoist eve" de Nina despertó , todo a su alrededor se cristalizo de la misma forma.

-…eso se parece….a …cuando Eve….apareció…-susurro Yuuki.

….los poderes de Adán y Eva son parecidos….pero no del todo….- dijo blade haciéndole una gran herida a Adan.-AHH.-.

-….la razón del empeño de Adán en tener a las tres Eves , es por que al fusionarse, nacerá la Eve definitiva,….ya que el corazón de egoist Eve…..es el void mas poderoso del mundo…. El único void que tiene el poder para convertir a todos los humanos del mundo en cristales del olvido junto a su planeta…..-dijo Blade seriamente

Todos se sorprendieron.

-…n-no sabia eso….- dijo Lira sorprendida.

-…es natural….solo nosotros dos y nuestros creadores sabían de eso….nunca nadie debía rebelarlo pues es un secreto altamente importante…..-contesto.

-….maldito Blade…-maldijo Adan .-…!debí matarte cuando éramos niños! ...-

-…a si es debiste…pero fuiste muy tonto y no lo hiciste….- dijo Blade mirándolo fríamente.

-….pero hoy definitivamente te matare…. ¡estúpido hermanito menor!…-dijo Adan sonriendo de lado.

Sakura los miraba con tristeza.-…es increíble que dos hermanos tengan que hacer esto…..- dijo Dolida.

Ogami los miraba y recordó cuando mato a su hermano mayor….cosa que lo entristeció pero siguió firme

Mientras tanto Nina se arrastraba como mas podía hasta Yuuki.-…Yuu….Yuu….ki…-decia con debilidad puesto las heridas que ella tenían eran graves.

Yuuki se levanto dejando aun lado su debilidad y tomo a Nina-… Nina ….esas heridas…..ese maldito!...-dijo el enojado y ella lo miro y lo abofeteo-….. ¿¡baka por que viniste aquí!?...mira como estas ahora...- Yuuki tomo aire con su mejilla roja por la bofetada.

-. ¡de verdad eres estúpida!.- dijo el y ella lo miro sorprendida.-….Yuuki…-

que iba a estar viviendo feliz si se que ese bastardo te hace daño!, tu eres mi preciada Nina! , no me importa lo que digas!...!siempre te voy a proteger!….porque aunque no tengamos nada ahora….yo te amo….y lo are siempre….por eso me decidí a protegerte….es mi decisión!.-declaro el seriamente.

Nina bajo la mirada.-…Yuuki…yo…yo.- en ese momento Yuuki volvió a la normalidad.-….mi poder se esta agotando…..-dijo el mirando su mano.

Nina lo abrazo.-….gracias…..Yuuki….gracias por no abandonarme aun cuando te lastime…..- dijo ella con unas lagrimas abrazándolo fuertemente Yuuki sonrió y correspondió.-….no tienes que agradecer…-

-….Yuuki….-hablo ella y el la miro , Ella se acerco al rostro de el y lo beso ,el la miro sorprendido , se sonrojo y correspondió intensificando el beso , Nina empezó a emanar una aura roja como el sonido de Yuuki , su contrato con Yuuki se había reanudado , Las heridas de Yuuki y Nina sanaron como por arte de Magia.

-….Nina…tu….-susurro Yuuki sorprendido, ella sonrió sonrojada .-….jejeje…..gomen…..reanude el contrato sin tu permiso de nuevo…..- dijo sonriendo pues esa situación se parecía a como cuando hicieron el contrato.

Yuuki sonrió .-….estamos juntos de nuevo….-dijo el y ella asintió.- si!...ahora….solo queda ver que ocurrirá….-susurro ella mirando la pelea de Blade y Adán.

!.- dijo Adan fusionando los Void y creando un Cañón y disparando una energía destructiva hacia ellos.

-. CUIDADO!.- dijo Toki jalando a Lira y todos se apartaron, Blade hizo un escudo y se cubrió aunque casino pudo resistirlo por lo que tuvo que esquivarlo.

-….tengo que usarlo….- dijo Nina y se puso detrás de Adan y se acuclilló y alzo los brazos el sonido empezó a rodear los brazos de ella, haciéndose más fuerte. ….m-me falta poder de sonido….-susurro Nina poniendo todo lo que tenia.

-….hagámoslo juntos….-dijo Yuuki acuclillándose detrás de ella y abrazandola.

-…Yuuki….-susurro Nina, Yuuki entro en su forma de "sonido de vida" haciéndose adulto de nuevo , el apego su código de barras del pecho con el de ella que lo tenia en la espalda.

!.- gimio Nina , el cabello de ella se volvió blanco y ella creció haciéndose mas madura en apariencia-…..e-esto es….-

-…..tu y yo compartimos un vinculo….por eso es que puedes adquirir mi poder….- sonrío Yuuki y alzo las manos entrelazando los dedos con los de ella. Nina sonrió.-. gracias Yuuki!.-

-...esta vez...ganaremos...SOUND CANON!.- dijeron Ambos, ellos dispararon dos rayos de sonidos que poseían un inmenso poder destructivo.

Blade se aparto , el rayo choco contra Adán destruyéndolo.- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH.- todas las Instalaciones de Eden fueron destruidas , para protegerse Lira creo una campo de energía rodeando a los code Breakers y a los demás junto a Blade, siendo el único muerto Adan.

La onda de sonido alcanzo grandes destrucciones , ya una vez los chicos salieron de entre los escombros.

-. Todos estan bien!?.- pregunto Sakura preocupada.

donde esta prince?.- pregunto Nel.

aqui esta .- dijo Blade sosteniendo a prince entre sus brazos al estilo matrimonial.- ¿.estas bien señorita?.- pregunto Blade sonriendo como todo un caballero a pesar de su aspecto afeminado , Prince se puso roja.

-.y-yo ….- decía muy roja.

creo que es la hora del amor para Rui-san .- dijo Lira sonriendo pícaramente.

Mientras tanto Nina estaba junto a Yuuki quien la saco de entre los escombros.-. estas bien Nina?.- pregunto el en su forma normal y ella también había regresado a su forma normal.-…si creo….d-derrotamos a Adán….- dijo ella mas alegre.

.- respondió asintiendo pero una lanza atravesó el corazón de Nina y todos se quedaron horrorizados…pero mas Yuuki….

-...N...Ni...na...NINAAAAAAA!


	19. la Eve definitva, Final feliz

-...N...Ni...na...NINAAAAAAA!.- grito Yuuki horrorizado , Nina cayó hacia atrás con los ojos sin brillo y escupiendo sangre.

-. NINAAAAAAAA .- gritaron sus hermanas corriendo hacia ella.

Sakura se cayo de rodillas .-…..no…..Nina-san!.-

Rui estaba horrorizada.-… Nina-chan.-

Adan estaba levitando , desfigurado sin un brazo y ensangrentado.-….jajajajaj JAJAJAJAJA , MALDITA NINA , LA MUERTE ES TU CASTIGO POR TU TRAICION!.- grito Adan riendo sádicamente .- y pensar que ese ataque casi me mata , jajajajajaja .- rio el perdiendo la cordura.

MALDITOOO!.- Toki uso canon clauss contra Adan pero este hizo una barrera.

Yuuki tomo a Nina y le saco la lanza y la herida empezó a sangrar mucho ,.-….no Nina…..no puedes morir!.- dijo Yuuki desesperado.

Lira uso su forma Queens of terra y Nel también se transformo , la de Nel se parecía casi al la de prince pues tenia una Oz inmensa con varias Oz mas pequeñas pero estaba vestida con un elegante vestido negro adornado de esqueletos y alas de murciélago , el cielo se nublo y empezó a relampaguear.

-...Nel...tu….-susurro Yukihina sorprendido.

Nina empezó a brillar y levito de los brazos de Yuuki al cielo quien la miraba sorprendido.-…N…Nina…- la herida de Nina se cerro con los cristales , de repente aparecieron muchos cristales futsias alrededor del cabello de ella junto con un hermoso vestido blanco abierto en las piernas que dejaba ver los muslos, con cristales futsias , y una vara gigante con un sol y una Luna y ya no tenia las orejas y cola de gato.

-….las tres chicas reinas….se unirán para crear a una sola…..-empezaron a decir las tres hermanas y sus ojos resplandecieron , Nina bajo al suelo ,Nel y Lira empezaron a levitar para encontrarse con su hermana, cuando las tres unieron sus manos una bola de luz gigantesca que rodeo todo el continente las envolvió.

-.q-que es eso?.- dijeron cubriendo sus ojos pues la luz era cegadora.

-….oh no….las tres están…..- dijo Shibuya desde lejos .-….fusionándose!.-

Cuando la luz se fue , había usa sola chica, tenia el cuerpo de Nel , el rostro de Nina, los ojos de Lira , pero tenia el cabello blanco muy largo que emanaba cierto brillo , con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro , traia una combinación del vestido de Nel y de Nina junto y en sus brazos tenia platas como lira .

-….aahhh…al fin….eh despertado…..-dijo ella estirando sus brazos.

-….quien eres tu?...-pregunto Yuuki casi en estado de Shock y ella sonrió.

-….yo soy Eve….la definitiva…-respondió ella y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

al fin , al fin ,al fin, mi preciosa Eva…..-dijo Adan.

Eva sonrio y dio saltos hasta Adan.-…oohh…a si que tu eres el que va a ser mi esposo?...-pregunto con el rostro sombrío y una sonrisita malvada.

-.a si es, yo soy tu Adan , te eh esperado por tantísimo tiem-…..-pero no pudo terminar de decir por que Eve apareció detrás de el dándole la espalda, pero con el corazón de Adan palpitando en su mano .-….ohh…..este corazón….da asco….-dijo ella sonriendo mostrando el corazón de Adan , quien cayo al suelo con un agujero en su pecho…..finalmente muerto.

das asco…..-sonrio Eva botando el corazón y limpiándose las manos .- ahora…..voy a destruir este mundo…..-dijo Eva sonriendo.

Todos se habían quedado sin palabras.-…Eve…..mato a Adan?...-susurro Sakura horrorizada.

-….pero…. ¿por qué si Adan dio todo para traerla al mundo….?...-pregunto Rui de igual manera.

-. Ella es la maldad pura reencarnada, la traición , lujuria , ira y poder….eso es egoist Eve…..la Egoista Eva…. Madre de todo...-susurro Heike con un rostro de preocupación.

Nel-dono , Lira-chan y Nina-san son hermosas personas! , entonces por que ella…..-dijo Sakura sin creer que todo eso este pasando

chicas son la parte del amor , bondad que una vez hubo en el corazón de Eve…que se dividió en tres junto con sus poderes y hay nacieron ellas….como Nina , Nel y Lira eran esos trosos de corazones divididos de Eve…Eden las uso para implantarles los Óvulos de Eve para Adan…..pero lo que Eden no sabia….es que Eve asesinaría a su propio esposo Adan….y destruiría la humanidad….el propósito de Eden era crear humanos incluso mejores que los Códigos de Barras….pero olvidaron la oscura personalidad de Eve…-dijo Shibuya acercándose..

…usted sabia todo desde el principio?...-pregunto Sakura.

me entere poco después…..pero no pude decirles nada….-

-…silencio criaturas inferiores!…..ya llego el turno de que se conviertan en solo recuerdos….-sonrio Eve y todo a su alrededor se convertía en cristales y se elevaban al cielo donde había un inmenso hoyo negro que los absorvia.

! .- los code breaker miraron como las personas se convertían en esos cristales , que se rompían en mil pedazos y se elevaban.

-...al fin llegado el apocalipsis!.- dijo Heike.

-.a si que ella es la que nos va a aniquilar….-dijo Bento con sus compañeros de especies raras.

-. es Bento-dono!.- dijo Sakura sorprendida.

nuestra defensa no es nada para ella…..-dijo el chico gato.

-…..NINA, NINA SE QUE ESTAS HAY , TIENES QUE VENCER A EVE!.- grito Yuuki a eve levantandose.

-….jajajajja…..a si que estas desesperado por ver a Nina antes de tu muerte….bien te concederé ese deseo antes de que mueras…..-dijo ella sonriendo de esa forma sadica.

Ella alzo la mano y salieron tres luces, que se convirtieron en crucifijos grandes , Nina ,Nel y lira estaban en esos crucifijos , desnudas y encadenadas, pero estaban dormidas.

-. LIRA-CHAN!.- hablo Toki.

-. NINAA!.- dijo Yuuki sorprendido

-…Nel…..-susurro Yukihina chasqueando los dientes y apretando los puños.

-. jajajajaj tontos lo que ven aquí son solo imágenes de cómo están ellas , justo aquí…..-dijo ella sonriendo y tocándose la frente con el dedo índice.

EVE!.- dijo Blade.

, TODOS DEBERIAN DESAPARECER!.- ijo ella haciendo un ataque de oscuridad de Nel , masivo que consumió todo a su paso .Blade puso a los pode breakers y Angeles en un campo protector.-….m-maldición…..ella es demasiado poderosa…..-se quejo Blade tratando de retener ese ataque , todo el mundo y las personas murieron y se convirtieorn en sos cristale s, las plantas , animales….todo…..

….ya veo…el Adan sustituto protegió a esos cuantos humanos…bueno ya mate a toda la humanidad….-dijo Eve sonriendo , todos estaban horrorizados pues son había ni una sola alma y toda la tierra estaba consumida y deteriorada .

…puede ser…mama…papa…. Mi mama Sakurako….Aoba….todos….están….-dijo Sakura con los ojos exaltados y derramando unas lagrimas.

sobrevivimos gracias a Blade….-dijo Toki levantándose

!.-grito Sakura liberando su poder y salto hacia Eve quien la agarro del cuello y el poder de Sakura desapareció y empezó a cristalizar a Sakura.

-..O-Ogamii AAAHH!.- grito ella

-. SUELTA A SAKURAKOUJI-SAN! .- grito Ogami usando belphegor pero sus ataques ni las 7 llamaradas le hacían nada a eve.

…a si que es el supuesto poder demoniaco…que patético….-dijo Eve.

!.- grito Ogami usando todo lo que podía pero nada le hacia a Eve.

-…..Nina….NINA TIENES QUE DESPERTAR , EVE VA A MATAR A NYANMARU, NINA!.- grito Yuuki.

las cadenas que sujetaban a Nina empezaron a romperse cosa que aterrorizo a Eve.- que!?.- hablo ella.

Toki sabia como despertarlas.- A SI ES , LIRA-CHAN , DESPIERTA , NO PUEDES QUEDARTE HAY PARA SIEMPRE , YO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO EL RESTO DE MI VIDA A SI QUE DESPIERTA .- Grito Toki con todas sus fuerzas y las cadenas de Lira también empezaron a romperse.

Yukihina supo que debía hacer lo mismo .- NEL , SI NO DESPIERTAS AHORA TE DEJARFE POR OTRA CHICA , A SI QUE MA STE VALE QUE NO SE TE OCURRA QUEDARTE HAY POR SIEMPRE!.- grito Yukihin y las cadenas de Nel empezaron a romperse.

-. NOO DETENTE!.- grito Eve sacudiendo su cabeza y soltando a Sakura quien fue rescatada por Ogami. – Sakurajoiji-san!.-.

-….DESPIERTEN CHICAS!.- gritaron los tres hombres y las chicas mostraron una sonrisa y abrieorn los ojos y las cadenas y los crucifijos se rompieron.

!.- grito Eve cristalizándose y una luz la envolvió , las imágenes de las chicas desaparecieron y cuando la luz se apago las chicas caían separadas y sin ropa.

-.. LIRA-chan!.- Toki uso su gravedad para volar hasta Lira y atraparla. .-….T….To….ki?...-susurro Lira abriendo los ojos débilmente y Toki sonrió tristemente .- si Lira-chan , vine a rescatarte.

Yukihina uso un gran pilar de Hielo para elevarse y coger a Nel .-…..Nel….-susurro el y ella lo miro y sonrió .-…..siempre andas rescatándome…..-sonrió amablemente y Yukihina también mostro una sonrisa.

Yuuki uso el poco poder que le quedaba para saltar hasta Nina quien aun tenia aquella herida .- Nina , Nina!.- decía el moviéndola y ella despertó .- Yuuki…..-sonrio ella pero mostro una cara de horror cuando vio que toda al tierra y sus seres había sido destruida , quedando como una flor marchita , sin vida.-….y-yo….hice esto….-dijo al ver los cristales como pilares.

hizo Eve…..no tu….- susurro Yuuki , Nina se levanto débilmente ayudada de Yuuki.

-….yo destrui esta hermosa tierra…..a si que para pagar mi error….voy a traer de regreso a todos a la vida….-dijo Nina seriamente.

ne-san , tu sello aun no se ah roto , si lo haces , MORIRAS!.- grito Lira llorando , Yuuki habrio los ojos de par en par.

Nina sonrio .- gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi Yuuki….-dijo ella

-….NO LO HAGAS NINA!.- grito Yuuki agarrándola de los hombros y Nina lo abrazo .-….gracias….-susurro ella.

-….dopelgganger definitivo….activado…..-susurro Nina y Yuuki abrió los ojos de par en par.

!.- grito Nina y una inmensa Luz verdosa, celeste y blanca salió de su cuerpo , las oreolas de oro y perlas rojas que tenia al final del cabello se rompieron y su "X" desapareció ,todo lo que tocaba florecía y todo volvia a ser como antes, como si estuviese regresando el tiempo atrás , las personas revivieron aun cuando sus cuerpos fueron destruidos , Nina había revivido a toda la tierra.

…..están vivos!.- dijo Sakura feliz al ver que las personas se levantaban confundidos los igual que los animales.

-….NINA!.- grito yuuki al ver que Nina cayo de rodillas pero el la sujeto . – Nina …no tenias que….-susurraba Yuuki con el corazón destrozado.

Nina lo miro y le sonrio .- gracias…..Yuuki….por haberme amado como nadie o hizo…gracias….nunca…..te olvidare…..-susurro Nina con la voz mas apagada.

….N…Nina….-susurro Yuuki con los ojos habiertos de par en par.

Los ojos de Nina de opacaron y derramaron unas lagrimas , su cuerpo se empezó a poder muy frio.-…en verdad….te amo….-susurro Nina con su ultimo aliento y una sonrisa acariciando el rostro de Yuuki , luego sus ojos se cerraron y su mano se cayo.…Nina había muerto.

-…no Nina…NO NO NO, abre tus ojos Nina!.- grito Yuuki muy desesperado intentando hacerla despertar,

-…..Yuuki…..Nina ya ah….-decia Ogami tristemente y Sakura lloraba a mares.

, NO QUIERO , NO QUIERO!.- grito Yuuki negando con la cabeza..- TODO MENOS ELLA!.- grito Yuuki.

AMO A NINA , NO QUIERO PERDERLA!.- grito Yuuki , por primera vez , llorando desgarradoramente .- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HH!.- dio un grito hacia el cielo con las lagrimas que no paraban de salir.

-..Yuuki…..-susurro Rui sorprendida de verlo asi , el nunca había llorado de tal forma , nisiquiera cuando Makoto tubo ese accidente.

-…Yuuki-kun….-susurro Sakura sorprendida . Heike cerro los ojos .-…..cuando un amor se pierde en la muerte , el corazón se desgarra….-susurro Heike.

-n….NEE-SAAAN!.- grito llorando Lira cai cayéndose peor Toki la abrazo .-….llora Lira-chan….llora…..-

!.- grito Nel sin contener las lagrimas Yukihina la abrazo cerrando los ojos.

Pero del pecho de Nina salió la misma luz que cuando uso dopelganger , pero de ella salió una niña muy linda.-….yo soy Mana…..diosa de la vida y la fertilidad…..-dijo la chia.- a lo que muchos me llaman dopelgganger….es un nombre estúpido para una chica….-dijo ella.

….es…Dopelgganger?...-dijo sorprendido Ogami.

-…voy a devolver la vida a mi preciosa Nina…quien se sacrifico al usar mi habilidad completa para revivir esta tierra….-susurro ella acariciando a Nina.

…a cambio me llevare sus recuerdos….de Nina….nunca la recordaran….-dijo ella y todos se sorprendieron.

importa….no importa si no la recuerdo , si ella puede vivir entonces que asi sea….solo quiero que ella viva…..-dijo Yuuki bajando la mirada.

Mana se sorprendió y sonrio .-….eso es lo que esperaba del chico a quien Gli amanti eligio….bien….la reviviré….pero por tu amabilidad….no robare sus recuerdos…..pero Tenpuin Yuuki…si algo vuelve a amatar a Nina…..te juro que cuando la reviva nunca la volverás a ver…..-advirtió esto ultimo con seriedad .

!.- acepto el seriamente.-. amo a Nina y esta vez la protegeré con mi vida!.-

Mana sonrio .- gracias…..-susurro ella y entro de nuevo en el cuerpo de Nina , cuya herida sano y abrió los ojos-…..are…un estoy con vida?...-susurro Nina y Yuuki lloro y la abrazo .- NINA!.-

Yuuki….aun me recuerdas…se supone que dopelgganger…..debio…-

no borro mis recuerdos y los de nadie!, y su verdadero nombre es Mana .- sonrió Yuuki.

….-susuro Nina sorprendida.-…peor por que no borro sus recuerdos?...-

que Mana es una persona amable….-susurro el emperador saliendo del brazo de Ogami .- emperador-dono , conoces a la chica?...-pregunto Sakura.

-…s-si….e-ella….era mi primer amor O/O…..- confeso el emperador muy rojo.

O_O!?.- dijeron todos.

-.E-ESA ES OTRA HISTORIA!.- dijo el emperador quemándolos.

entonces tu interés por Rui es por que ella es exactamente igual a Mana-san?.- pregunto Ogami pues el rostro de Mana veia igualito al de Rui cuando era pequeña.- C-CALLATE!.- y todos rieron.

Pasaron Muchos años .

Toki y Lira se casaron , Lira se volvió una belleza como era su liberación Queen of terra , Toki estaba orgulloso de su esposa y se lo hacia saber haciéndola sonrojar y ponerla timida , Yukihina y Nel emprendieron un viaje juntos para cazar a los traficantes y otros males pero antes de eso Yukihina recupero su "vida"dejando de ser un muerto viviente. Sakura y Ogami también se casaron sin importar que al estar juntos podría ocurrir la negación, Rui estaba decidiéndose ente Blade y Kouji quienes la cortejaban ahora pero Blade la gano la competencia ( XD) , por ultimo Yuuki y Nina se casaron , Nina adopto el apellido Tenpouin y formo parte del grupo del mismo que tenia grandes empresas aunque ella aportaba ideas como Yuuki.

Todos se reencontraron en la mansión Shibuya en una noche de navidad.

-. Chicos Q_Q!.- dijo Sakura alegre después de tanto tiempo que no los veia.

Todos hablaban Nina se levanto .- chicos , Yuuki debo darles una noticia! .- dijo ella seriamente y todos se preocuparon.

-.,que sucede?.- pregunto Yuuki y ella rio .- jajja no es nada, solo estoy embarazada~ .- respondió Nina en un tono infantil y con una varita Chibi y todos se quedaron piedra.-. Q-QUEEE!? O_O.- dijeron todos. Yuuki sonrio a gran escala y la abrazo .- TE AMO NINA!.-

-. yo tambien!.- dijo Lira del mismo tono y Toki casi le da un infarto.- Q-QUE O_O!?.- grito el.

-...-Nel volteo el rostro sonrojada con una hermosa mirada de vergüenza.-...y-yo...t-también...-susurro Nel y Yukihina sonrió y la abrazo .

.-...voy a ser papa , voy a ser papa .- se repetía Toki en estado de Shock y Rui le palmoteo la espalda.- felicidades chicos , ya van a ser padres .- felicito Rui al lado de Blade quienes estaban agarrados de la mano.

ojala que sea una niña .- dijo Nenene sobando el vientre de Lira quien a penas tenia unas semanas de embarazo.-.o que sean gemelos .- dijo Nenene sonriendole a Toki quien asintio .- ne-san...-susurro el

Yuuki abrazo Nina .- gracias por este gran regalo Nina...tu eres mi gatita fantastica .- dijo el con una sonrisa y ella sonrio.- y tu eres mi heroe .- sonrio ella.

* * *

_"Todos tienen derecho a vivir una vida feliz con la personas que amas, a si seas robot , alien o algo mas especial , vive feliz siempre sin importar cuantas personas intenten hacerles daño , deben superar esa dificultad y salir a delante para cumplir sus sueños ...feliz año nuevo para todos"..._

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! :D , GRACIAS A Mah Fer ,Akari Kiseki , Mewton que me apoyaron en este fic GRACIAS UN BESOTE INMENSO PARA USTEDES! y disculpen las faltas ortograficas o si me como las palabras , de todos modos muchas gracias por apoyarme :) , que tengan un hermoso Año nuevo :D**_


End file.
